A Hunters tale
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Follow Cara one of Artemis's hunters, this is her story and her take on the war and a quest like no other. This quest leads them to the avengers who are surprised to see teenagers fighting aliens, but are they aliens? What secrets are they hiding? Will the Greek heroes trust mortals for help?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c1

Follow Cara one of Artemis's hunters, this is her story and her take on the war and a quest like no other. This quest leads them to the avengers who are surprised to see teenagers fighting aliens, but are they aliens? What secrets are they hiding? Will the Greek heroes trust mortals for help?

**AN: hello, here is a new story, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own any Percy Jackson characters…This story starts off in the old world and will continue through to the PJ series. Tell me what you think. Warning mention of Child abuse and violence. Avengers will be brought in later on in the story.**

Chapter 1

Artemis was sitting against a tree as she sharpened her hunting knives as she looked over at her Hunters practicing. Zoe was trying to teach the new hunters how to shoot she was always good with new recruits. Some of her older hunters were sparring with each other it was nice day she heard birds chirping and her white elk were grazing not too far away and her wolves were playing in the shade enjoying their break. Everything changed when she felt a cry for help, some maiden was in trouble and was strong enough to call directly to her. Artemis shot up her bow coming to her hand as she flashed herself to the area she felt the call coming from only to freeze at the site before her. She was not the only Olympian there she saw Hestia and Athena trying to hold Zeus back? What was going on? That was when her gaze landed on the maiden that cried to her for help and a horrible feeling filled her. She looked from her father to the girl, seeing the girl in a new light. She definitely was beautiful for a mortal with honey blonde hair and tanned skin, she could see why she could have caught his eye. But what happened? She refused him. Her mind supplied as Athena was standing protectively between Zeus and the girl. Hestia was talking to him but he was furious the sky had darkened she needed to settle things down before they got too out of hand.

"What is going on?" She asked

"Great she called ye too." Zeus spat making Artemis frown, he never talked to her like that.

"Leave her Zeus, she is mortal and a maiden. She said no." Hestia stated

"She is mortal!" Zeus growled out, the girl said no to Zeus wow that took courage.

"Father please." Athena tried reasoning with him.

"She has seen 4 of us, it must be done." He replied and this made Artemis mad. This girl was innocent and pure just because she said no to what he wanted does not mean she should be punished for something, she did nothing wrong. Then again she has seen 4 gods, herself, Athena and Zeus were in their normal forms they had no disguise mortals were not permitted to see them. She sighed looking down at the girl who was sitting against a rock her legs pulled up to her chest she was trying to hide her face. She had not tried to run, why not?

"I will take her." Artemis stated

"What?" Zeus asked anger still in his voice.

"Ye want her punished for seeing 4 of us I will take her. She will become one of my hunters." Artemis stated looking down at the girl she looked scared and would not meet anyone's gaze as Artemis watched her she peaked up from her legs and Artemis was greeted by brown eyes they reminded her of a doe. She had been crying her eyes were wet but that was the only sign she did not have red puffy eyes or stains on her cheeks, this girl really looked perfect part of her wondered if she was an offspring from one of her family members. Artemis went over to her kneeling down in front of her, the girl who pulled her legs closer to her body.

"Please just leave me alone." She whispered she sounded terrified and tired at the same time.

"Ye are safe child, no man will touch ye." Artemis responded making the girl look up at her.

"Ye mean that?" She asked and her voice sounded so hopeful Artemis would do whatever she could to keep that promise.

"Yes, ye will have to swear yourself to my service though." Artemis responded

"But ye can keep thy men away?" The girl asked making Artemis frown she said men as in plural.

"Yes." Artemis stated then led her in her pledge as her power began to flow into the girl Zeus roared out 'no' sending a bolt of his own power at the girl Hestia and Athena also sent there power trying to deflect his. The girl was sent flying as bright light flashed the valley they were in, as the light disappeared the 4 gods stood in silence. Athena recovering first went over to the girl, Artemis was stunned at what her father had done. He never had interfered in her hunt and recruitment. Now he stood there only just realizing what he had done. Hestia was hitting him chastising him for his stupidity but froze when Athena spoke.

"She is alive." She stated making Hestia go over she arrived next to Athena checking over the girl Artemis was still in shock, but as Zeus stepped forward towards the girl Artemis growled at him making him pause and look at her. He saw the look in her eyes before flashing out. Artemis went over to the girl and was surprised to see her symbol on the girls exposed collar bone she only now realized her peplos was torn in several places. Never had she seen her mark appear on a mortal, none of her hunters have a physical mark like this. They have her blessing but not her mark it looked like she had branded it into her skin.

"That tis my mark?" Artemis voiced her thoughts hoping one of them knew what that meant.

"Ye have claimed her." Athena responded

"What?" Artemis asked she can't claim mortals.

"Athena that is ya mark too." Hestia stated as they moved the girl Hestia noticed Athena's mark on her shoulder.

"Ya mark must be here."

"Yes, I can feel my presence in her." Hestia replied now that she mentioned it Artemis could also feel her own power within the girl.

"Here." Athena said on her hip was Hestia's mark.

"What does this mean?" Artemis asked looking at Athena.

"I do not know, a mortal cannot be claimed by more than one god or goddess."

"Well tell her that." Artemis replied she was still angry with her father that he had done something like this.

"She still might not make it." Hestia stated she could feel the girls' life force fading.

"One of us needs to claim dominance." Athena states

"What do ye mean?" Artemis asked

"Right now three goddesses have claimed her. Our powers are radiating through her. She is being torn in three let alone we do not know what father did. His power also hit her." Athena replied

"Thy only logical answer is for Artemis to take her." Hestia stated looking at Athena who was nodding.

"What? Why?"

"We cannot keep her with us if one of us does it, we will have to send her away. Ye, she can stay with ye. Join thy hunt." Athena responds what she said made sense but Artemis had never claimed anyone before. "Place ya hand on top of ya mark and concentrate ya energy flow into her." Athena stated knowing that look it frustrated Artemis how Athena could take one look at her and just know.

"How much?" Artemis asked

"Ye will know." Hestia replied which Artemis found strange because she was sure Hestia had never claimed anyone either. Artemis still did what she was told she even ended up closing her eyes as she focused her energy into the child in front of her. Her hand grew warm as she could feel her spirit it seemed to be dim but began to glow silver as her energy interacted. She stopped when she felt it, there was a shift so she opened her eyes to look down and see the girl looking back at her. She blinked a couple of times clearly confused before she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes widened in panic as she tried to talk but no sound left her mouth. Artemis shared a look with Athena and understanding passed between them, they now knew what Zeus had done.

"Ye are safe now." Athena told her

"Relax, take it easy." Artemis added as she saw she was trying to get up. The girl relaxed back onto the grass looking up at Artemis with pleading eyes. Artemis entered her mind.

'What happened?' She kept repeating in her mind.

"What do ye remember?" Artemis asked

'What? How? Who? I...I do not remember. It is blank. Oh gods I cannot remember..." she started panicking again so Artemis ran her hand down her arm sending soothing feelings into her, the girl relaxed.

"I am Artemis, this is Athena and Hestia do ye remember ya name?" Artemis asked and the girls eyes widened as she tried remembering her name but she could not she shook her head. Artemis looked up at Athena and Hestia the three of them had a silent conversation in their minds.

'She does not remember.' Artemis informed them.

'Our power was too much for her. She will not remember her past.' Athena stated

'Probably a good thing. She was terrified of men. That only leads to one plausible answer considering she is still a maiden.' Hestia replied, she hated family violence but looking at this girl it became clear she was a victim of it.

'What do we do? She does not know her own name.' Artemis stated

'Name her. We are now her family. I know ye both can feel it she is no longer mortal.' Hestia replied and both goddesses had to agree she was no longer mortal.

'What should we name her?'

'Ye will be spending most of thy time with her ye pick.' Athena told her and Artemis thought it over for a second before looking back at the girl (there conversation had taken them seconds)

"Cara, ya name is Cara." Artemis stated it was a name that meant innocence. It seemed fitting for her, Athena and Hestia both agreed. She looked up at the three looking down at her, she was so confused.

'How do they know what I am thinking? I should know them right? Their names seem familiar.' She was frowning as she tried to remember but however hard she tried she could not it kept coming up blank. Her head was throbbing she moved her hand up to her head. Artemis looked her over before looking up at Athena who had a thoughtful expression.

"Rest Cara." Artemis stated and watched as she ended up falling asleep. She turned to her half sister.

"She will do what we say, we have marked her she will have to listen to us. Ye more so, with us she can argue with ye on thy other hand..." Athena looked from Artemis to the girl.

"So she called ye here too?"

"Yes...I was in my temple when I heard her cry for help. She sounded terrified."

"She does not remember us as gods."

"Like I said she will not remember her past but motor functions will remain. Like how she knows how to talk or think. We will have to teach her another way to communicate. We can hear her thoughts but everyone else... I will come up with something. Ye should take her back to camp." Athena stated making Artemis look at her. Artemis looked from her to Hestia who agreed with Athena she had something she needed to check anyway. So Artemis flashed herself and Cara back to her camp straight back into her canvas. Getting Cara comfy on her cot before going out to check on her hunters. She found Zoe supervising some of the girls as they were carving into a deer getting dinner ready. Zoe looked over to her and smiled before making her way over to her she bowed her head before looking at her.

"Ye have returned?" Zoe smiled

"We have a new recruit." Artemis stated as she looked over the others in her camp.

"Oh? That be why ye left?"

"Yes, I heard her plea. Come with me I must explain." Artemis said taking her Lieutenant back into her canvas where Zoe looked down at the girl.

"How old is she?" Zoe asked

"14."

"She be very..." Zoe stopped herself

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah,"

"Enough so she got Fathers attention." Artemis replied making Zoe's eyes widen as she turned to look at her hoping it was not another Callisto.

"She still be a..."

"She told him no."

"She told him no?" Zoe asked surprised, no one could refuse Zeus. It was unheard of. "That be why ye left?"

"Yes, I arrived to see Athena and Hestia there too trying to calm him."

"4 Olympians...no mortal."

"I know that tis why I offered to take her."

"Why she tis here? What tis it? Did she not agree?"

"No she agreed, said thy pledge but Father interrupted it." Artemis replied Zoe was so shocked she remained silent waiting for Artemis to continue. "He cursed her...she tis mute now."

"Mute?"

"There be another...Athena and Hestia have a claim on her. They tried stopping him."

"4 gods power in her?"

"It had an effect. She has no recollection of her past."

"Nothing? Suppose it be a good thing."

"What makes ye say that?"

"4 gods power...it could have broken her mind. Shattered her soul. Ye have looked in her mind yes? Was it..." she couldn't bring herself to ask. Artemis thought over her lieutenants words carefully she had looked in her mind and most of it was blank but she had mainly focused on her thoughts what she was trying or wanting to say. Artemis looked down at the sleeping girl once again realizing she must be strong seeming she survived what they had done to her.

"What be her name?" Zoe asked after letting Artemis think for a while.

"Cara..."

"Did ye want me to do the introductory?"

"No, best I do." Artemis replied her lieutenant nodded before leaving her saying she would bring them some food when it was ready. Artemis sat down across from Cara and began constructing a bow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c2**

Cara woke up a while later, her hand twitched before her eyes opened she laid still for a few seconds before turning to face Artemis she opened her mouth to talk to try it as if she had forgotten she could not and she frowned. Looking down before looking back up.

'Ye be a goddess right? That be how ye can hear my thoughts?' She asked to which Artemis nodded

'What do ye remember about thy gods?' She asked this time speaking in her mind to see how she would react her only reaction was her eyes widening.

'I..I do not know...It is blank...I should know yes? What happened?' She asked

'Ye were in an accident. Ye will be in my service from now on. I am Artemis goddess of the Hunt, forests, hills, maidens, childbirth and archery.' She replied 'Ye pledged yourself to me.'

'What does that mean?' She asked she seemed nervous as Artemis listed her domains.

'Ye will be trained in thy hunt and become one of my hunters. I will introduce ye to them when ye be ready. Ye have sworn off love and men as I am a maiden and my hunters are too. Ye be immortal now.' She replied carefully watching for any sign that she will freak out. The only sign was her increase in heart rate but she remained still looking at her.

'I do not think I like violence.' She stated carefully as if she was trying to remember.

'Neither do I, but sometimes it be necessary.'

'What exactly do we hunt?' She asked and Artemis liked the way she said we.

'Animals mostly but sometimes monsters... all will be explained. I am going to teach ye.' She replied and Cara seemed to smile when she said that as Artemis was still in her mind she could feel that Cara had an overwhelming need to touch Artemis. So Artemis moved forward and pulled her in for a hug it was strange evening that had Cara cling to her tightly as she felt their energies aligning. Artemis realized that this was a bond forming between the two of them. Artemis had no idea how much time had passed but Cara had fallen back asleep as Artemis's energy courses through her. Her hands were still clinging to her peplos as she fell asleep on her shoulder.

Zoe had turned up giving a curious look at the position but after a certain look from her goddess she wisely made no comment she handed them some food before returning outside. Artemis ended up waking her so that she could eat. Cara looked confused at the food but after a small hesitation she began to eat, she must have been hungry as she demolished the food quickly, Artemis had to make her slow down. She then once again fell asleep. Artemis woke up with the sun she checked on Cara before going outside to check on the others. Some of them had risen while some remained in bed as they took this time to sleep in seeming they weren't moving camp for a while. Artemis found Zoe feeding the wolves as she looked over at Artemis and smiled. Artemis spoke with some of the other hunters that were up checking their reports and progress depending how long they been in the hunt depended on what questions she had asked. When she returned she found Cara awake hugging her legs, she had gotten dressed into the clothes that Artemis had left for her and was currently braiding her hair she found it interesting how she could braid her hair while her knees were at her chest and her elbows were resting on them. Looking at her now she seriously found herself considering the fact that she was a daughter of Aphrodite seeming she looked perfect with honey blonde hair tanned skin and light brown eyes her hair was long she wondered if it had ever been cut. She smiled at Artemis as she finished off her hair and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her the same way Athena does it made her shudder at the similar look.

"Do you think you are up for going outside?" She asked and Cara looked nervous before determination set in and she nodded. Artemis led her outside and watched as she looked around their camp. One thing Artemis noticed Cara do was identify where everyone was. She was very observant and it made her stomach quench knowing why this particular habit was engrained in her. She recognized the calculating look she was giving everyone as she assessed them to see if they were a threat to herself. Before she blinked and returned her look to Artemis. Artemis realized that Cara had no idea why she was doing that to which Artemis was grateful for the first time that she had lost her memory. Artemis led her over to Zoe who had gotten the others ready after their breakfast and had assigned them to their chores before training would start.

"Cara this is Zoe, my lieutenant Zoe this is Cara." Artemis introduced them and watched as Cara critically assessed her before giving her a small nod. Zoe gave her a smile before looking back at Artemis as she saw Cara tense.

"Milady, I will be leading thy younger ones in their archery. Siobhan has agreed to take thy older ones in knife drills."

"How did their tracking go?" Artemis asked giving Cara time to get used to being around Zoe.

"They be learning." Zoe replied carefully though Artemis knew her well enough to see her frustration at their progress.

"Very good, I will be using thy lower practice field." Artemis replied as Zoe nodded her head.

"Will ye be joining us for breakfast?"

"I think not, we will head down now." Artemis replies Zoe nodded looking over Cara giving her a smile before going off to continue her own chores. Artemis led Cara away from camp until they reached a different clearing it was only then that Cara noticed that she was carrying something wrapped in something brown, some form of animal skin. Artemis places it on the ground before turning to look at Cara who looked curious but waited for her to explain.

"These are thy weapons of a hunter, I will be training ye, when I am not Zoe will teach ye." Artemis explained and watched as Cara looked over the weapons in the deer skin. "Hunting knives, for close combat...recurve bow until ye be strong enough for a long bow and of course arrows." Artemis stated as Cara touched each weapon. She picked up the bow as if she was weighing it before looking back up at Artemis. They then spent the day there with Artemis teaching her the correct way to hold the bow and how to shoot. Artemis was surprised at how well she took up archery and techniques on how to use the knives.

It had been 2 weeks and she had Zoe with her teaching her as she observed when Artemis felt the presence of a family member she turned to see Athena, Hestia and surprised that Aphrodite was there too.

"How is she doing?" Athena asked

"Picking it up faster than any of my hunters."

"That is because ye have marked her. In a way she has ya blessing, all of our blessings she will adapt traits from all of us." Athena replied noticing the way Artemis was looking at Aphrodite.

"I asked her to come to shed some light." Hestia stated

"Is she one of yas?"

"Not my kin, but I did bless her great grandmother." Aphrodite replied "she asked for my blessing so that she could win over thy man she loved...I warned her that by doing so her descendants will be the embodiment of love. She agreed and as a result she had children who look perfect. Well to men thy be perfect...this one though...cursed me for my gift... she had caught thy eye of a young prince and is supposed to be marrying him."

"Tell them what ya not be saying." Hestia stated and she looked annoyed.

"Thy prince I mentioned may not be a reasonable man."

"Tell them what he did while courting her." Hestia stated seeming Aphrodite has already told her everything about the girl.

"He may have gotten a little carried away at her beauty... nothing to jeopardize her maiden hood...on that I can assure ye, her father turned a blind eye to it."

"Men had been attracted to her, all thy needed to do was look at her and thy will want her. She tried disfiguring herself but nothing worked. Part of thy blessing."

"Ye could undo it?" Artemis asked

"No, I warned her great, great grandmother and she did not listen. Besides thy girl disrespected me." Aphrodite stated

"Because men would not leave her alone." Artemis retorted she could feel her anger rise but stopped when she felt eyes on her and turned to see Cara looking over at her.

"She feels your emotions." Athena pointed out making Artemis sigh.

'Keep practicing.' Artemis told her making her turn and shoot another arrow at the target. Zoe was looking over at the four goddesses but returned her attention after getting a certain look from Artemis.

"Is that why her hair cannot be cut?" Artemis asked as she had seen Cara try to cut her hair, she did it but it almost instantly grew right back. The next time she tried it, it seemed like she was in pain.

"She cannot change her appearance...like I said she is perfect, part of thy blessing she cannot change it."

"Why she cursed at ye." Athena pointed out making Aphrodite look less than pleased.

"Thy only reason I did not curse her is I saw what her father did to her."

"What did he do to her?" Artemis asked and the others noted how her tone was very calm but there was a fire in her eyes.

"He would discipline her for not following his rules..."

"He hurt her?" Artemis asked knowing she could not ask Cara as she didn't remember.

"Ye already know thy answer to that." Aphrodite replied she knew this girl had more trouble than any of her siblings or any of the other descendants. It was her fate, this was her fate. Aphrodite knew this she shared a look with Athena who had also come to the same conclusion.

"What was her name?" Artemis asked

"Lilah." Aphrodite replied

"Family name?"

"I do not think it is wise for ye to know that."

"Aphrodite."

"No Artemis, that is her past, leave it there. She is one of ya hunters now." Aphrodite stated making Artemis look at her, she usually despises her girls if they run from love. But this time there was something in Aphrodite's eyes that were telling her to let this one go. Before Aphrodite looked to Hestia who nodded letting Aphrodite go but before she did she paused to look over the girl out in the clearing as she practiced firing arrows at a target. "When ye take her away from thy forest best for her to keep her hood up." Aphrodite states knowing that if a man was to see her he would instantly fall for her as she looked over the girl one last time she sighed she really was the picture of perfection, love had made her but she was not shown love, if only Artemis knew what her father had done to her he would be cursed tenfold...before she flashed out of the clearing leaving the three goddesses.

"A meeting has been called." Hestia replied looking at Athena and Artemis.

"For when?" Artemis replied she did not really want to return to Olympus just yet. Cara was still not yet comfortable around the others yet, mainly because she had no way to communicate with them.

"Tomorrow...she will be fine with Zoe." Hestia states

"Am I that readable to everyone?" Artemis asked looking from Hestia to Athena who gave her a small smile.

"I have been coming up with a way for her to communicate with others." Athena stated getting Artemis's attention.

"It is not yet complete but I have come up with a way for her to communicate with her hands. When I have it ready, I will take her and teach her. Once I have it finished I will show Maia who can teach thy other hunters." Athena replied Artemis agreed, the three of them had already agreed that seeming they have claims on her she can spend time with them and they can teach her whatever skill they see necessary. Maia was a daughter of Athena and had been in Artemis's service for nearly 50 years, she was one of Artemis's top strategists.

"Very well I will be seeing you tomorrow." Artemis nods in farewell before moving over to Zoe.

That night Artemis and Cara were around the camp fire with the other hunters as they talked and listened to Zoe recount one of her many adventures she had shared with Artemis. This one was about them fighting a manticore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c3**  
Artemis left the next morning making sure Cara was with Zoe. She was gone for the day and returned just before dinner. She went over to Zoe who was supervising some girls as they prepared dinner. She met Zoe's eye and she looked in the direction that Cara was and saw her sitting under the tree as she fiddled with her bow. Artemis made her way over to Zoe who waited for her.

"Milady?" Zoe greeted

"How was she?"

"She practiced but has kept to herself. I tried including her but she stayed away from the others. She seemed cautious of the others." Zoe stated but Artemis saw something in her eyes.

"Who?" Artemis asked

"Tis not fair how ye can do that." Zoe mumbled looking down.

"Zoe is there something I need to know?" Artemis asked if there was trouble amongst her hunters she would need to sort it out before they move out.

"Ye have been spending most ye time with Cara, some of the others...it tis nothing."  
Zoe replied stopping herself as she looked away from her to the camp fire that was getting prepared.

"Zoe."

"Milady?"

"Once ye have everything ready come to me. I need to discuss something with thee." Artemis stated as she went over to Cara who was looking up at her.

'Ye back." Cara smiled getting ready to move but Artemis stopped her with a hand gesture as she ended up sitting next to her.

'How was practice?' Artemis asked

'I hit my mark...Zoe was teaching us tracking.'

'Ye did not wish to join thy others?' Artemis asked as she saw them having fun and relaxing.

'I cannot talk with em, thy look at me...' she stopped but Artemis was in her head and knew what she was thinking. The others looked at her like she was broken.

'Ye know ye do not need to keep thy hood up when in camp?'

'This way I get used to it.' She replied but before Artemis could reply Zoe came over to her so Artemis ended up leading her to her canvas leaving Cara with her thoughts.

"Milady?" Zoe asked once they had been inside her canvas for a while and still Artemis had not spoken.

"We will be moving out in thy morning." Artemis told her Zoe nodded knowing Artemis was not finished talking. "My father has set us a task...we will head east..." Artemis stated but still Zoe could tell she was not finished. "War is brewing...the mortals have already started sacrificing to me..."

"Are thy gods participating?"

"As far as I can tell it will be left to thy mortals..."

"Will this interfere with thy hunt?" Zoe asked knowing that she had been around during the last civil war that was a difficult time. She was not lieutenant then and knew that as lieutenant now she will have important responsibilities to the others.

"Monsters will use this time to cause havoc." Artemis replied

"Very well I will inform thy others we will be moving out tomorrow...what about Cara?"

"What about her?" Artemis asked

"She has been with us 2 weeks...she has made progress but..." Zoe stopped looking down, Artemis could tell that Zoe was concerned if Cara got in trouble she would not be able to communicate.

"She will stay with me." Artemis replied knowing that this was kind of throwing her in the deep end but she didn't really have any other options.

1 week later the hunt was still on the move they had been hunting monsters for two days. Artemis was concerned at the number of monsters she was feeling within her domain. Cara has been doing surprisingly well, she moved with ease through the forest and had even gotten her first kill. A crocotta, That was impressive. But Artemis could clearly see her inexperience as she was thrown by a cyclops only for it to die by Zoe seeming Artemis had gone to aid some of her other hunters. Especially because Cara could not communicate with the others, she listened to them and seemed to try to warn them about the cyclops but had failed. Artemis checked her over she was bruised but otherwise fine. That night as they sat around the camp fire, Artemis had her wolves guarding their camp as well as a watch was in place... Athena turned up and Artemis had spoken to her for a while in her canvas before Cara, Maia and Zoe were called in. Maia had spoken with her mother before Cara was told she would be leaving with Athena. Cara looked like she wanted to protest but was unable to as soon as she looked at Artemis her arguments died and she had no fight to question her. Athena shared a look at Artemis and a message was passed between them.

'She cannot argue with you.' Athena told her, Artemis had noticed this whenever she had told her to do something she always did every now and then she would look at her as if she was wanting to protest but she never did.

3 moon cycles later Cara was still with Athena who had been teaching her how to communicate with her hands (sign language) as well as other necessities that Athena seemed fit. Geography, battle strategies how to read and write to say the least Cara was always busy. Cara was sitting at the table in Athena's home with the scroll in front of her but was not studying it. Instead she was looking at Athena who was looking over some other scrolls.

"Ye know looking at me will not help ye understand what is written down." Athena stated turning to look at her.

'Athena...' Cara started but was stopped by the goddess.

"Sign." Athena told her seeming Cara had tried talking to her by thoughts. Cara's shoulders sagged slightly before moving her hands in the gestures that had been engrained into her for the last three cycles.

'I have been here for 3 cycles...have ye heard from Artemis? I only ask as I feel...' she stopped lowering her hands.

"You still feel her emotions?" Athena asked to which she nodded. "I have been in contact with her, she has requested ye stay with me." Athena replied watching her closely. Her only response was an exhale in breath before looking down at the scroll in front of her. Athena sighed before taking Cara outside.

'What are we doing out here?' Cara signed

"Ye have been inside for a while, I have come to the decision to teach ye to fight." Athena stated confusing Cara, Artemis was teaching her to fight. "Artemis will continue teaching ye when ye return to thy hunt. For now I get to teach ye other fighting techniques." Athena stated pulling out two battle staves. That was how her days were held for another 6 cycles, she would learn inside in the mornings and in the evenings Athena would teach her fighting techniques starting with the stave moving to spears and finishing on swords. Cara was surprised at how well she was picking everything up, Athena would not let her talk to her through thoughts she always had to use the new way she had been taught a lot of hand gestures (Sign language). Cara did not realise how much she had grown over the nine cycles she had been with Athena (not physically she will always look 14, but mentally, maturity and in strength.) Athena ended giving her a gift a bracelet and a dagger but the dagger was magical it could turn into a sword, spear or bow stave depending on what she wanted. It was linked to the bracelet that if she dropped it or lost it, it would always return to her. Cara discovered later on after she had put on the bracelet it did not come off. She also suspected that the bracelet did something else but Athena did not explain what else. Athena ended up teaching her different types of plants that would be poisonous and which ones could be used for medicinal purposes...Cara had to admit having the goddess of wisdom as her teacher was amazing, if not a bit daunting.

She returned to the hunt after spending a year with Athena, when she was with her she never had to hide or be cautious of others and when she returned to Artemis she seemed to carry herself with more purpose. Artemis was in her canvas when Cara walked back through camp Zoe came over to her hugged her, Cara only slightly tensed seeming she had been speaking with Zoe the last few cycles of her stay Athena's idea. Zoe then led her to Artemis so Cara could officially rejoin the hunt. During the time she was gone Maia had taught the hunters sign language seeming her mother had bestowed that knowledge on her. She ended up becoming close to Maia and Zoe as they continued her training. Artemis noticed the difference in Cara right away especially in the first week she had returned. She was grateful to Athena but was happy to have her back she was surprised that she found herself missing Cara over the year she was gone but was occupied with monsters, the hunt and the war that lasted 5 cycles she was called to maidens and child births and had to settle a fight between three of her hunters. The year was busy and hectic but it seemed things had settled down for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c4**

4 years later Cara had become one of her best hunters, she had spent three cycles with Hestia and would speak with her most nights around a camp fire when the other hunters had retired for the night. Cara was close with Zoe and Maia they had become great friends. Cara was smiling away as they had just finished practicing archery and Maia had said something funny that most of the girls laughing. Artemis could tell that Cara was also laughing as she signed something back to Maia who also ended up laughing. Artemis was content to watch her hunters relaxing in this manner acting like well young girls...

"Looking good sis..." A voice stated behind her making her sigh as she turned to look at her brother in his 17 year old form and golden skin with his smug smile and that annoying twinkle in his eyes...

"Apollo. What brings ye here?" She asked

"Such hostility sister...Seriously Arty no hug for ya big brother?" He asked making her frown at him, he knew she was older but seeming she always liked to stay in her 12 year old form he liked to take on the older brother act around her. "No? Fine...trouble is in Acharnae." Apollo told her.

"How is that my concern?" Artemis asked

"A beast has come down from Mt Parnitha." Apollo replied making Artemis tense.

"What beast?" Artemis asked

"Ye will need to go and find it. Stop it. Ye will need thy hunt." He stated turning from his sister to look at the girls laughing in the clearing his gaze landed on one of them and he actually stepped forward until he felt a hand on his arm stopping him. "She is..."

"One of mine...ye know thy rules." Artemis stated he could tell there was a warning tone in her voice but found himself looking back at the girl he actually wondered if he had been shot with a love arrow. "Apollo." Artemis growled at him making him blink before returning his attention to her.

"Sorry, she is thy one Father?"

"Yes." Artemis replied

"She will need to be with ye." He said he felt his mouth going dry, he should say something...no. He cannot...sometimes he did not like knowing what will happen.

"How long?" Artemis asked knowing that he had seen something.

"Ye should leave now." He said giving the girl one last look before flashing out he needed to get away before he did something to get on Artemis's bad side. Artemis turned to her hunters the frown still in place a small part of her did not want to involve them but knew that if Apollo said she needed them, she sighed. Before moving out into the clearing calling her hunters over. It took them no time at all to break camp and were on their way for Acharnae. It took them a day considering that Artemis ended up flashing them to the edge of Mt Parnitha. They then walked the rest of the way to Acharnae. She noted that Cara walked behind her next to Maia all her hunters had their cloak hoods up and were carrying their bows with their quivers over their shoulders. Zoe walked beside her as she scanned the road for threats. She sent Kristen and Layna ahead to find any tracks even though they were following the monsters essence she knew a monster of great power had come this way. She noted that her hunters stayed close together as they walked their senses on alert and attuned to each other that they were waiting for something to happen. They made it to the town without coming across the monster. She was hoping they wouldn't have to actually enter the town but it seems that is the way they needed to go seeming that is the way the monster went. They had come across some mortals who looked at them curiously but were wise enough to stay clear. She had a temple near here and planned on going there to get some answers but was stopped by some guards.

"Halt! State name and business!" One guard stated making Artemis frown it was clear they were on guard but to treat them like this especially seeming it was clear who they were.

"Hunters of Artemis!" Someone shouted slapping the guard that made them stop. Shoving aside the barrier that blocked the entrance they were waved in with muttered apologies.

"Apologies for thy hostility hard times these be..." the guard stated moving to the side.

"Lord Barak will be pleased to meet ye." The guard stated, Artemis could tell he was nervous and this was his way of saying they should go to the Lord Barak's house without telling them to go.

"Lead thy way." Artemis stated much to her hunters surprise but wisely they remained silent. They were led through the streets and Artemis noticed that most of the huts were boarded up, no one was out on the streets or those that were seemed to be rushing.

"Troublesome times indeed." The guard muttered as they made their way to the centre of the city to see the upperclass city. Until they reached the house made of marble nothing fancy like in the main cities but it was clear a well classed family was from here. They were greeted by more guards and she knew this many men were putting her hunters on edge she sent calming thoughts to them not wanting them to attack any of them yet.

They were ushered into a room that was clearly formal this must be where they sort their business. Artemis supplies as she looked around the room, her gaze roaming over the family portrait on the back wall before scanning over the rest of the room. Lord Barak was an arrogant man...Artemis determined after spending five minutes with him she was restraining herself not to turn him into a jackolap as he firstly tried dominating them and then ordered them to drop their hoods. His complete manner towards them was belittling and ignorant. His council standing off to the side was an older woman who had tried reminding him that they were hunters of Artemis, they were the goddesses hand taught fighters. Artemis even figured she was warning him that she would find out which he waved her concern off.

"If she was going to do something to help us she would have come herself not sent these children... I will not have them killed by this thing and be blamed for it. Our best warriors failed." He replied that was when Artemis saw it in his eyes he was worried for them, he saw them for children considering she and Zoe had lowered their hoods the others kept theirs up. She looked around her hunters and noticed most of them seemed angry at this man all except Maia (who figured his reasons before she did) and Cara who was still staring at the family portrait.

"We have been sent by our Lady to deal with this monster, we came not to offend ye...we will deal with this monster. What can ye tell us about it?" Artemis asked making it clear to the others not to reveal her identity yet.

"I cannot stop ye?" He asked just as the door opened and in walked a man in his early 20s.

"Father tis it true...I see it tis. Hunters of Artemis?" He breathed looking them over and Artemis had to really stop herself from shooting the man as it was clear in his eyes. His lust for them.

"Calix, What news?"

"Thy defenses tis up, it be getting dark thy men are ready for when it comes."

"Phyllis take these Hunters to their temple I take it ye will want to pray to ye goddess first?" He asked but seemed to have dismissed them as he walked a way with his son.

"Come, I will take ye to ya temple milady." She stated Artemis could hear the kindness in her voice.

"Ye know who I am?"

"I am old my lady I was here last time ye visited although I was only a girl then." She stated as she looked over her hunters her gaze landing on Cara and seemed to freeze before turning back to Artemis. She then led them out of the house out a back door Artemis ended up walking next to her.

"Ye recognized her?" Artemis asked after a moment of silence

"Yes. I would never tell a goddess what to do, but ye should take her away from here." The lady responded making Artemis pause she could see her temple up ahead of them and had sent her hunters there as she watched Cara walk with Maia. She noticed that Cara seemed to pause and look around but seemed to keep moving when Maia called her. Artemis had entered her mind and saw that she was confused as she looked around as if she had recognized something but could not place from where or why.

"How do ye know her?" Artemis asked

"Her sister is my grandsons wife...I take it ye know about their traits? Last time she was here was before thy wedding... she then went missing. It now clear she joined ye...but..."

"But?"

"She was engaged did ye know?"

"I did. A prince I was told."

"I can understand why she ran...she was a sweet girl...too sweet to fall to that man. A fight broke out over it... the prince took it as insult he wants her. He has a reward out for her...I will not tell but there be people here who needs thy reward. Do not trust anyone." The lady stated before bowing her head.

"Her sister is she here?" Artemis asked

"No, they be in Athens getting aid." She replied. "She has a way with words..." she added almost to herself before bowing her head and walking away after giving Artemis details about the monster they will be facing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c5**

A giant...Artemis could not believe it, she could not remember the giants name or who he was designed to kill she just knew it was not her. She watched in horror as the giant attacked her hunters they had managed to get it out of the town and were currently fighting on the open road. Zoe was doing her best fighting it but her arrows did not seem to be working. Artemis had sent Cara and Maia to protect the younger hunters as she worked with the more experienced hunters but still this fight was difficult. Only to get worse when monsters came storming down the road all her hunters were fighting now. Artemis was fighting alongside Greta daughter of Ares hoping to kill the giant so she could aid her other hunters. Artemis felt pain as she lost one of her hunters she choked back a sob her hunting blades a blur of movement as she attacked until the giant lost his weapon. Greta was thrown back and Maia ended up in her place shouting out Artemis as she jumped at the giant. Artemis sent her energy into Maia as her spear pierced the giants heart...wait where did she get a spear from? The giant fell and disappeared into dust as Artemis turned to see her hunters still fighting so she joined them once again monsters falling to her blades.  
It was over, Artemis looked around to see one of her hunters on the ground with three others around her she moved over to her. Rhoda she had only been in her service for three years she was young. Artemis knelt down next to her giving her, her last rites. Her eyes were closed until she heard her name.

"Artemis." That was Zoe's voice and she sounded worried so Artemis got up and moved over to her, her eyes widening to see who she was next to.

"Why did ye have to push me aside?" Maia asked her friend as Artemis knelt down next to Cara she saw her stomach was bleeding a rather deep gash was also located on her arm she could see the bone. Artemis saw her face was in pain and she had tears in her eyes as she tried to sign but her left arm hung uselessly next to her. Zoe applied pressure to her wound and Artemis's concern grew when Cara did not react.

'That should have hurt no? Cannot feel my legs...' she thought meeting her gaze she was getting really tired. Artemis shocked out of her assessment began working on her, healing what she could before wrapping the rest. Cara ended up falling asleep which was probably a good thing considering Artemis had to realign several of her ribs.

"She will be fine." Artemis sighed in relief she looked around her surrounding once again knowing that healing Cara had used up a lot of her energy she would not be able to transport them away, but she knew they could not stay there. "We will head to thy forest." Artemis instructed the hunters nodded as Zoe had gotten Maddie and Lyssa to make a stretcher and Artemis had called two white elk deer as two of her hunters needed a ride one of them Greta seeming her leg had been broken it was reset but she was still to stay off it. She would definitely have to restock their ambrosia and nectar before their next exploration. They stayed in the Mt Parnitha for two days until Artemis had enough strength to return them back to their usual camping ground. Cara was still unconscious and Artemis had to force Nectar and Ambrosia into her.

Time moved on Cara got better and her training progressed she spent some more time with Athena learning from her and spent some time with Hestia. There was trouble when they came across a boy who had seen Cara from a distance as she trained with Maia he ended up following them Artemis had to deal with him, she turned him into a wolf and he became one of her hunting wolves. She had to take his memory when it became clear that he still had a desire with Cara which she found even weirder then how boys followed her. Artemis gave her a ring to put on the same hand as the bracelet it was silver and had an inscription on it, Cara was confused as to what it was for, Artemis explained that she would now have an owl that will watch over her will warn her if a male was near to put the hood up. Cara found it annoying when she also realized the ring would not come off. She also noticed that the ring and bracelet seemed to work together as the ring also held magic that could summon her bow and together the ring and bracelet would protect her from the backlash from the string of the bow she no longer needed to put on the leather strap. She was still curious what else the bracelet did as every now and then She would feel the magic flow as it warmed her skin each time that happened nothing appeared to happen which always left her confused. Her answer came when she got in a fight with Greta she felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach as she signed at Greta in anger the flames behind her seemed to burn brighter until the bracelet began to heat up and she felt her anger completely fade and the fire returned to its normal brightness. That was how Artemis ended up sharing Cara her story about how Hestia, Athena and herself claimed her, she still did not tell her about what her father did to her. Cara took it in her stride as Artemis explained the bracelet was balancing out their power within her. Over the years more hunters were brought in and some were killed from monster attacks but this was the way of the hunt.

**AN: I know this chapter was rather short, tell me what you think? Until next time…thanks for reading  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c6**  
200 years later

'Maia!' Was screamed in Artemis's head as she fought off a monster killing it then turned to look over to Cara following her line of sight as Maia was caught in the back by a Manticore as she pushed one of the other hunters out of the way and she was sent flying she did not get back up. Cara jumped over the monster she was fighting to shoot it before landing as soon as her feet touched the ground she ran to Maia dodging the tail of the manticore as she did she sliced it off before skidding across the forest floor and fired three arrows each one hitting their mark. She then dropped her bow and bent over her fallen friend. The manticore dead and Zoe finished up the last of the monsters so Artemis went over to Maia and Cara. Cara was holding Maia tightly as she was slowly dying from the poison.

'Heal her please, heal her.' Cara cried in her head as Artemis bent down but Artemis could see that it was too late, if she was to try and heal her it would only prolong her suffering. Maia seemed to understand and gave her a small smile before taking her last breath her body stilled. 'No!no!no!no!' Cara was crying as she tried to shake Maia awake Zoe was there resting her hand on her shoulder but she shook her off. She looked to the sky and screamed...well she opened her mouth but no noise came out, she did this three times before hugging her friend closer to her. Artemis could feel Cara's pain and hurt as she clung to her dead friend then she felt it turn to anger she turned to look at the girl Maia had saved but before she could do anything Artemis made her sleep.

Zoe looked at Artemis as she saw Cara crumble to the floor next to Maia she knew Artemis had made her sleep and will be keeping a close eye on her. She felt the power within Cara stir as she screamed her silent screams which were haunting in their own way. Artemis moved as she performed Maia her last rites before turning and looking at Zoe. That night as they returned to camp the mood was sullen as everyone felt the loss of Maia. Artemis made sure that the others were fine before going into her canvas and watched over Cara as she slept.  
Cara woke up with a groggy head as she remembered what happened she let lose a sob but no sound came out (Zeus's curse was her to remain silent, not just that she couldn't talk she could not make any sound from her mouth) she turned her head to the side to see Artemis watching her.

'It was not a dream?'

'No.'

'She is gone?'

'Yes.'

'What happens now?'

'We keep going, she will never be forgotten.'

'She was my best friend'

'I know.'

'How do ye do it?'

'Do what?'

'Make more, only for em to die. What is thy point?' She asked and Artemis once again felt her anger stir she knew she could not make her sleep again that she will need to work through her emotions. So Artemis let her rant, let her shout, let her scream, all so she could be heard. She helped her work through her anger it took time but she finally managed to work through her grief. Cara was closed off, she didn't interact with the other hunters other then what was required she made no effort to make friends or to have fun. She kept practicing until she never got it wrong, her reflexes had become so fast and precise Artemis was impressed at the same time as concerned. It was only when a new Hunter came (centuries later) that Cara seemed to open back up. Phoebe was a great addition to the hunt, she was great at tracking but her expertise were in healing...Artemis could not recall one of her hunters that had such a way with the art.

The world moved on over the years they had been to several places the Roman era was particularly interesting mainly because they had given her a different name. Zoe led her hunters when Artemis could not. Olympus was now stationed over the Western Civilization or more accurately known as America. Artemis ended up sending Cara to Athena when she had sent her hunters to the camp mainly because there was an incident several years back with some of the males at camp. Cara did not mind, it had been a while since she had spent some personal time with Athena who always found something new to teach her. She ended up making Cara sleep when Artemis was caught due to the fact that Cara could feel her pain and emotions. When Cara woke up Artemis was free and they had concluded their business in the gathering hall. Cara found Artemis looking at the sky a new constellation was in the sky and Cara knew that Zoe was gone.  
Cara ended up sitting next to her in silence as they grieved for their fallen friend.

**AN: This chapter is short I know I am sorry, but we have caught up to the timeline of the Percy Jackson series…what do you think? Leave a review…thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c7**

Artemis returned to camp with her new lieutenant and Cara who kept her hood up. It was a good thing that part of Artemis's blessing bestowed the knowledge on how to sign as it seemed Cara was assessing Thalia. Her hunters were very happy to see Artemis but were sad to see that Zoe and Bianca did not return. Cara moved over to Phoebe and the two of them began to sign to each other some of the hunters looked on in interest seeming their hands were moving rather fast not many could follow. Artemis watched as Thalia spoke with the hunters before she went to speak with Chiron.

"So are you the oldest?" Thalia asked Phoebe as she helped one of the younger girls with her hair.

"No that would now be Cara." Phoebe replied looking over at Cara who had her hood up and was looking in the direction that Artemis had gone.

"You were close with Zoe?" Thalia asked she did not know how she felt on the mute hunter. Her brown eyes that held wisdom but also seemed to be judging her.

"Yeah, you will find you get close to the others. They become your sisters." Phoebe replied as she finished the girls hair, Thalia remembered her name was Grace.

"Thalia." She heard a voice call her name so she turned to see Annabeth heading over to her with Percy. Thalia noticed several of the others tense at his presence.

"Annabeth, Kelp head." Thalia smirked

"Pinecone face." Percy smirked back only for it to drop when he saw several of the hunters behind her glare at him.

"What can I do for you?" Thalia asked

"We figured you would be leaving so before you could, my mum made you this." Percy said handing her a box and Thalia grinned knowing exactly what was in the box.

"Chocolate chip?"

"You know it."

"Blue?"

"Of course." Percy stated as Annabeth hugged her wishing her all the best. "Take care cuz..." Percy stated as Thalia initiated the hug.

"Annabeth look out for this one, trouble seems to follow him." Thalia stated making the blonde daughter of Athena smile.

"You know I will." Annabeth replied as Percy made the offended face and hand to his heart as if Annabeth had wounded him it was let go as his lopsided smile grew on his lips causing both girls to role their eyes at him. Artemis ended up leading the hunt away as Zeus had agreed to take action against their enemy they would be hunting monsters.

Thalia was leading the hunt, Artemis was gone. Zeus had closed off Olympus but Artemis still spoke with them, guided them. Phoebe was a great help she became her second and Cara kept to herself but seemed to watch over everyone. They had been facing so many monsters now even the newest recruits had claimed their kills. She watched as Phoebe and Cara fought a cyclops working in perfect harmony killing the beast with ease. Phoebe went over to her as Cara disappeared into the trees to scout ahead.

The battle at the gates of Olympus was intense Thalia led the hunters in the fight, fighting alongside the demigods. She was worried about Annabeth, after she got hurt but she remained on the defenses she had lost at least five hunters in the fight and knew more monsters were coming. Phoebe was busy helping the Apollo kids heal those that were injured and there were many. They were now up in Olympus itself Thalia found herself watching Cara who had still kept her hood up. Thalia has been informed by Artemis about Cara's background and knew why she was keeping it up. Part of her felt for her about what she went through...she couldn't believe her father did that...who was she kidding she could definitely see her father doing that. Especially seeming how beautiful Cara was. She out shined any of the Aphrodite kids and did not have the ego they had. Then again she was practically raised by three goddesses.

They won! The war was over and Kronos was defeated. The gods had come after Luke had killed Kronos. Thalia stayed back with the hunters checking on those that were hurt. Then the assembly was called and she was asked to stand at the Artemis's side. She was happy for Annabeth getting her dream job being the architect for Olympus alongside her mother. Then Percy goes and does a classic Percy thing and refuses godhood. She was interested to see what he asked for instead, Hestia and Hades back their thrones on the council, the innocent titans to be released like Calypso and Leto, she felt Artemis perk up at the mention of her mother. And that those that had fallen in defense of Olympus to be remembered. Nothing for himself, he was so selfless and noble in his attentions her heart swelled with pride for her cousin. She had made the right choice in joining the hunt.

Artemis was happy, she was back with her hunt and things were looking up. She still admired everything that Perseus had done for her he was the only decent male she knew. Thalia was a great lieutenant, they had lost many hunters in the war with Kronos so were currently on the move working on recruitment. It had been six months since that assembly and in that time they had hunted down the last of the monsters and were relaxing at camp. Artemis looked over as Phoebe and Thalia were busy having a contest between them. Cara was off to one side watching them staying away from the others that had made a semi circle as the two of them sparred. Cara turned to meet her gaze...

'Milady?' She asked wanting to know if she was needed.

'Do you not want to participate?' Artemis asked

'No.' She replied almost instantly and Artemis heard something in her tone that made her dive into her head. Cara did not like Thalia... she could feel that Cara tried to block her from her mind but failed. 'Artemis.' She wanted to tell her to get out of her head but as soon as she thought it the thought disappeared. Artemis knew this was the bond and left her mind to look back at Cara.

'Your hostility towards Thalia is unwarranted.' Artemis stated making Cara huff in her head but her hostility began to dispute.

'My thoughts are my own.' She replied, Artemis knew this was about Zoe and sighed. 'You are replacing her.' Cara stated the hurt clear in her tone.

'I am not. Zoe will forever be in my memory she lives on in the stars.' Artemis replied slightly glaring at Cara who shuffled on her feet looking down. Artemis knew she wanted to argue but she did not due to the bond so instead her shoulders sagged and she looked away from the goddess. Cara looked up at the owl sitting on the tree, her owl before sighing and pulled up her hood. A minute later Hermes entered her camp.

"Artemis." Hermes greeted smiling at her as she moved over to him. The hunters had stopped their sparring contest and stood alert as they waited to see what happens next. Artemis made the signal for them to continue so Thalia ended up getting them back to work...

"Hermes what can I do for you?" She asked noting that Cara had left as soon as he entered.

"Message from Athena." He said handing her a letter.

"Thank you...is that all?" She asked seeming he was still here looking around her hunters.

"Hm...oh yeah."

"Is there someone you are particularly looking for?" She asked

"No, I guess not. It is just...we were enlightened about one of your hunters I wanted to...never mind." He said seeing the look in her eyes as they flashed in a warning he swallowed before flashing out. Once she was sure he was gone she called Cara back to her, Cara came out of the tree landing gracefully before moving over to her.

'Yes?'

'Go Wait in my tent.' She instructed Cara's eyes widened as she took it as an order and started moving towards her tent where she entered, the doors closing shut behind her. Artemis opened the letter and hummed in thought.

"Thalia." She called over, her lieutenant came over to her.

"Milady?"

"I will be going to Olympus I need to talk with my sister. Wait here for me, Cara will be in my tent. She is to stay there until my return." Artemis instructed she could see Thalia's mind working to try and solve the reason she nodded her head. So Artemis flashed out of the camp and returned to Olympus.

Artemis found Athena at her home going over blueprints that Annabeth had designed for one of the last temples. She looked over to her once she sensed her presence.

"This cannot be true?" Artemis stated

"I am afraid so, they know about her."

"She is one of my hunters, she is protected from them." Artemis stated remembering the law Zeus made after the whole incident with Callisto no god could seduce or take one of her maidens.

"You will need to be cautious of father,"

"They know she said no?" Artemis asked who could have told?

"It is only rumors...but you know him."

"He promised he would leave her alone." Artemis stated she did not want him to hurt her again.

"I will speak with him but there is something else that needs to come to your attention. A quest will soon be given to the heroes...they will need a hunter." Athena told her.

"I was not planning on going back to camp for a while."

"Artemis, please." Athena asked making Artemis freeze, Athena never asked for help. She remembered all the times she had been there for her so she sighed.

"When do you want my hunters to be there?"

"They should head for camp when you return."

"I take it I will not be joining them?"

"No, this we will have to leave them alone."

"You have a hunter in mind?" She asked thinking of her lieutenant.

"Cara." Athena replied

"She doesn't leave the forest." Artemis retorted

"It needs to be her, I know what I am asking."

"You want to send her out to the outside world with men? She still has that blessing."

"I know, she has been trained by both of us she can protect herself."

"I will not order her to go." Artemis stated before turning and leaving Athena alone. What could she do? Artemis promised to protect her from men and she had for so long now by keeping her away from the mortals but now Athena wants to send her on a quest with two demigods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c8**  
Artemis returned to camp where she informed Thalia they will be heading for camp half blood in the morning before entering her tent to find Cara waiting there for her with a frown.

"We are going to camp half blood." Artemis stated as she entered

"Will I be going to Athena?" She asked through sign.

"No, you will be coming too." She replied and watched as Cara wanted to complain but looked down instead. She rubbed her hand over her mark on her collarbone. Before nodding her head, she dropped her hand and looked back up at Artemis.

'When do we leave?'

"In the morning."

'May I leave?'

"No, you will wait in here until we leave." Artemis replied making Cara's eyes widen.

'Why?' She asked, part of Artemis wanted to tell her but she decided against it.

"You will wait in here until we leave." Artemis repeated...she hated using the bond to make Cara do things but this was important. No one could enter her tent without permission. This way she will be safe even though she doubted any of her family would dare to try...but still. Cara looked down before moving over to some cushions before making herself comfy before turning to look at Artemis. "You will understand one day." She muttered before leaving the tent and checking on the others.

It took them one week to get to camp half-blood, each time they stopped to rest Artemis had Cara wait in her tent. She was clearly confused but didn't object. Artemis filled Thalia in why she was doing it and she watched as her lieutenant tensed before nodding her head. The day they arrived at the camp Artemis had left them so Thalia walked the girls down the hill where several campers had come to look at them. They had been at camp for two days, Thalia had been keeping the girls busy with practice. She had decided to give them some free time as she went to the arena with Annabeth and Phoebe.

Cara was sitting on the beach, it was in the afternoon and she let her hood fall down as no one was around and she had her owl there to warn her if someone was coming.

"Hey?" A voice made her jump and turn around too late did she register it was a boys voice. "Have you seen Annabeth?" He asked making her pause in her movements of pulling up her hood. She tilted her head to the side, she recognized this boy as a son of Poseidon and also the hero that saved Olympus. Percy she thought. "Annabeth about this tall blonde hair grey eyes daughter of Athena?" He asked when she did not respond she signed at him telling him the arena but he clearly did not know sign language. So she pulled out her knife and tapped it then made stabbing motions.

"The arena?" He asked to which she nodded. "Great thanks." He smiled before running off, leaving her completely confused that was a, first a male had seen her and not fallen for her she checked her reflection to make sure nothing had changed, nope still the same. She heard the bird call and sighed before getting up, she pulled up her hood and made her way back. She found the hunters in the arena...she looked at Phoebe considering she was the one to call.

'What is it?' She signed

'Annabeth offered a challenge, Thalia picked you to respond.' Phoebe signed back making Cara point to herself.

'Me?'

'Yes.'

'Ok?' She said moving over to Thalia and Annabeth both girls were looking at her.

"Annabeth Cara, Cara Annabeth." Thalia introduces Cara gives a slight nod of her head as Annabeth smiles at her.

"What weapon?" Annabeth asked

'You pick.' Cara signed which Thalia translated making Annabeth frown but it disappeared just as fast.

"Swords? You can use your hunting knives if you like?" She stated but Cara went over to the sword rack and claimed one after testing its balance she nodded. "You going to keep the hood on while you fight?" Annabeth asked to which she responded with a small nod. Cara could tell Annabeth was assessing her she had the same look on her face as her mother when they practiced but she wasn't going to tell her that. Cara decided to attack first, let the girl think she was eager. She was fast and precise as her sword clashed with Annabeth's who seemed slightly taken back from the force behind her strokes. She may look 14 but she had been around for a long time and had grown strong. She disarmed Annabeth and had the point of her sword at her neck. She made the signal at Phoebe.

"Point 1 for me." Phoebe translated

"Again?" Annabeth asked this time was more prepared, she was a quick study Cara noted that she didn't make any of the mistakes she had made before. She also noticed that this time around she countered all her previous moves so Cara pulled out a different one. Disarming her once again, this time though she got Annabeth on the ground before the tip of her sword.  
"Let me guess point 2?" Annabeth asked

"No dead." Phoebe replied translating for Cara.

"She will do." Annabeth states making Cara frown.

'Do what?' She signed this time looking at Thalia who seemed to share a look with Phoebe.

"They have a quest, you have been selected for it." Thalia stated,

'No!' Cara signed back shaking her head for emphasis. 'I do not do quests.' She added

"Cara..."

'No, I do not do quests! I stay in the forest with the hunt or by Artemis. I do not go with demigods on quests. No matter what you say.' She interrupted but everyone had gone quiet.

"You use to be able to sense when I was near."

'Who is to say I did not?' She signed back turning to look at the goddess of wisdom. 'You're not supposed to be here.' She signed meeting her eyes as Athena raised an eyebrow at her.

'Oh?' She asked this time in her head

'I will not go on this quest. You have your heroes for quests. I stay with the hunt.' She thought back but couldn't help but sign as Athena had made it a command long ago.

'My daughter has chosen you for her quest.'

'She can chose another. You know why I should not go.' Cara signed and watched as the goddess walked away.

"I think she wanted you to follow." Phoebe states to which Cara glared at her before throwing her hands in the air and followed after the goddess.

'I only followed you to make sure you understand that I do not want to go on any quest.' Cara signed when she finally caught up with the goddess.

'You will be going on this quest.' Athena stated making Cara close her eyes as Athena's mark on her shoulder burned under the command.

'I can argue with you...' she stated even though part of her brain knew that she will be going on this quest weather she liked it or not.

'You can, But it still will not change the outcome.' Athena responded

'What does Artemis say to this?' She asked and had to wince under the hard stare she was getting from the goddess. 'Why do I have to go? Don't say it was your daughters idea...she did not know me, Thalia chose me for this and she would only choose me if Artemis...damn it. Why did I have to think of that?' She stated now knowing Artemis wanted her to go she felt all her protests and arguments fading until they were all gone and she was standing next to Athena looking down. 'I apologise for my outburst.' She signed giving in to her fate before once again meeting the goddesses grey eyes. Athena looked Cara over one last time before flashing away. Cara sighed before turning and heading back to the others. They were outside the arena now and as Cara walked passed Annabeth she grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back to the arena.

"Hey what?" She asked as Cara let her go once they were back in the center of the arena.

'I have seen you fight with a sword, now let me see what else you can do.' She signed Phoebe translated as she and Thalia followed her back inside but Phoebe did not need to as Annabeth suddenly understood sign language.

"How?" She asked when Cara reached behind her and produced a knife but turned it into a spear, then seemed to split the spear in half making two spears. She chucked one to Annabeth who caught it.

"I don't want you hurting each other." Chiron called out making his presence known after getting a visit from a goddess he came out to the arena. Cara tapped her spear to the ground and both hers and Annabeth's turned into a stave. Annabeth was still confused but her mind was racing as she got ready for a fight. Cara attacked differently from before, when she attacked with the sword it was like she was playing a game this time, this time she was a warrior. The cold look in her eyes and her posture screamed that she knew what she was doing. Annabeth barely held up a defense from this onslaught. It ended with her losing her bow stave only for Cara to catch it. She was watching her and her brown eyes tore into her soul as she assessed her. She gave a small nod before twirling the bow stave so it became one then turned back into a knife she placed the knife on her person before turning on her heel and walking out of the arena.

"What just happened?" Annabeth asked but Thalia did not know turning to Phoebe who was smiling.

"She approves." Phoebe stated

"Where is she going?" Annabeth asked to which Phoebe shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c9**

That night everyone was heading into the pavilion for dinner Percy was heading there when he stopped and stared at the camp fire, he recognized the 8 year child Hestia was sitting at the fire he started heading over to her but stopped he was surprised to see Cara sitting next to her. Percy then decided to leave them and continue on to the pavilion.

"You should go, the others will be waiting for you." Hestia told her

'Not yet, I don't want to go just yet.'

"My dear you cannot hide from this." Hestia replied gently

'I just, I need comfort...I do not know if I am ready to face the outside world again, last time...' she shut her eyes trying to forget the last time she came across mortal men, she almost lost Artemis that day...

"We will be listening." Hestia states

"I couldn't call then what makes you think I will..." she stopped as her heart rate picked up. As she remembered how frightened she was, she tried calling to Artemis, Athena even Hestia but it did not work whatever she tried it failed. Had that woman not come...Artemis was furious afterwards...she went straight to Olympus Cara had no idea what she did but she came back soon after and stayed with her. Keeping her close, she did not let her leave the forests or her domain, unless she went to Athena or Hestia.

"You wear the necklace, we will hear." Hestia replied as she pulled her in for a hug, she was now in her adult form. Cara heard the bird call and sighed before breaking out of the hug from the goddess.

'They call.'

"I know."

'Hestia...thanks.' She said before walking away she missed the sad look on Hestia's face. She knew the next few weeks will be hard on her, she had disagreed with Athena on this but it seems this was fated, she could not stop it anymore than Artemis could.

The next morning Cara was ready to go, she watched as Annabeth and Percy were talking with Chiron. She had said her goodbyes to the hunters who were currently at the archery field as she fiddled with her bracelet waiting for the demigods.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked making her way over to her.

'Waiting on you.' She signed back, her hood up as she looked over Percy. She still did not like being around the male species but this boy was different. Artemis had said Zoe had given him her approval and she knew what he had done for Artemis so would tolerate him. She was still confused as to how he did not end up like all the others that looked at her... She followed Annabeth and Percy out of camp holding her backpack straps as she kept pace with them. They had just made it out of the forest when they were stopped by a familiar god.

"Hermes?" Percy asked

"Perseus, Annabeth How is my favourite heroes?" He asked

"Fine, is there something we can do for you Lord Hermes?" Annabeth asked

"Me? No. But I do come baring gifts for you." He said smiling handing Percy a bag full of cash and drachma just like he had when they left to go to the sea of monsters. He handed Annabeth a puzzle box saying she will know what to do with it when the time was right and handed a small box to Cara. "From Artemis." He added and watched as she opened it she frowned looking at what was in it.

'What are these for?' She asked signing to him which Annabeth translated

"Hearing aides?" Annabeth asked just as confused.

"Artemis wants you to wear them, says it will make the mortals think you are deaf, it gives you an advantage." He stated repeating what Athena told him to say, he was surprised that she put them in right away. "She wants you to keep them in." He added he didn't know why but he was given very strict instructions from Athena he saw Cara nod her head. Her hood was covering her face part of him wanted to see under the hood but Athena's warning rang in his ears. "Good luck heroes." He said before flashing out. Annabeth turned to Cara to see her fiddling with the hearing aides in her ears.

'I am mute not deaf, why would she want me to wear these?' Cara signed. 'They feel weird.' She complained but her hands dropped back to her side.

"You could take them out." Percy said after Annabeth translated for him.

'I cannot...we should keep going.' She signed back she seemed agitated at his comment and she fiddled with the ring on her finger before getting them moving. Annabeth knew about Cara, Thalia had been given permission from Artemis to share her story mainly so Annabeth could look out for her out in the mortal world. She knew that because Hermes told her that Artemis wanted her to keep them in she would keep them in.

They walked to the car where they were driven to New York. Annabeth noticed that as they walked the streets heading to the bus station Cara kept looking around. Annabeth realized this would be the first time out of the forest in a long time. The world must have changed drastically since she was last out. As they walked past people she saw Cara tense, in fact since leaving the car Cara has been tense scanning the crowd and how her hand kept moving to her side as if she was going to get a weapon. Annabeth knew she had a knife at her hip but was grateful she had yet to pull it out. When a broker in the street stepped forward trying to sell her something Annabeth grabbed her arm stopping her from attacking him, she declined his offer and they quickly moved on. Annabeth though continued to hold Cara as they moved through the busy streets. Annabeth felt Cara pull back making Annabeth stop and turned to face her letting her hand go so she could sign.

'Where are we going?' She signed

'Bus stop.' Annabeth signed

'Bus stop?'

'You know what a bus is yes?'

'Yes I know...a type of vehicle. Your mother has taught me many things.' Cara signed back.

'Have you been on a bus?'

'Not a proper one.' Cara signed back seeming that she had been on Apollo's car turned bus with the other hunters. She followed Annabeth as they continued on up the street part of her was on edge her heart was pounding in her ears at the close proximity of the mortals. They reached the bus station without a problem, Percy went up to buy the tickets as Annabeth and Cara scanned the crowds.

'Where are we going again?' Cara asked now they were at the bus station she wanted to know where they were heading.

'Washington DC.' Annabeth signed as Cara nodded before looking around the crowd once again. Percy returned and they made their way to the bus that would take them to DC and Cara needed prompting to actually get on the bus. They moved to the back of the bus going past some mortals who were already seated, she kept her hood up on her silver parker and sat beside Annabeth Percy was on her other side and both of them instantly began talking to each other in hushed voices. Cara was told to act deaf so she ignored them her eyes scanning those in front of her as she looked over the people seeming the bus was starting to fill.

When they reached DC Cara once again walked behind Annabeth but this time because she knew they were being followed. Annabeth and Percy were also alert as they made their way through the busy street moving their way to a more private place that would benefit them. They didn't get to the ideal place instead they ended up being confronted in an alley by four high school girls that looked like cheerleaders.

"Empousa." Annabeth stated but neither Percy nor Cara needed it they both knew what they were. They attacked and Annabeth and Percy jumped right in, Percy pulling out riptide and Annabeth pulling out her dagger the first two empousa's were dealt with and Cara took down the third leaving the last who took a cut to the side before trying to run only for it to reach the street to turn to dust from an arrow. Cara replaced her bow before turning to Annabeth and Percy they nodded their head before moving out. They ended up getting a room in a hotel where they planned their next move for tomorrow. Percy was complaining that he was hungry so they agreed to go get something to eat. They went to diner where they sat at a booth both Percy and Annabeth grabbed a menu and started to look it over. Only when they decided what they wanted did they notice that Cara had yet to pick the menu up.

'What will you want?' Annabeth signed to her.

'You get what you want, I will hunt something later.'

'Have you had food away front the hunt before?'

'No, only when I am with your mother and your aunt.' Cara signed back

"You are in for a treat, pick anything from the menu. You need to try our American culinary culture while you can. You know what..." he said waving the waitress over and rattled something off to her that Cara did not understand but Annabeth was grinning.

'What did he do?' Cara signed looking at Annabeth

'A surprise.' Annabeth signed back

'I do not like surprises. Annabeth!' Cara signed but she did not explain. Not soon after the food came out.

"American rite of passage. You have your classic American hamburger, strawberry milkshake and apple pie. You're American I am making it my mission to introduce you to the classics this is one of the best classics." Percy said looking at her with a grin waiting for her to try the food.

'I am Greek.' Cara signed back looking down at the food in front of her.

'Just try it.' Annabeth signed so Cara begrudgingly tried it. She had to admit that she liked it, but said nothing, after all it was Percy's idea and he was still a male.

"So?" Percy asked

'It is not as good as Phoebe's cooking.' Cara signed leaving it at that.

"So you haven't tried food from here right, like chocolate, biscuits, chips, pizza?" Percy asked

'I do not know what those words mean?' She looked to Annabeth and Percy pouted before getting up and not even thinking grabbed her hand to pull her up. She punched him making him let her go. 'What do you think you are doing I did not give you permission to touch me?' Cara signed angrily.

"Sorry, I got excited...I won't do that again. Come on please I won't touch you again." Percy said so she reluctantly nodded and followed him out as he led them down the road to a small convenience store.

"Hey no hoods allowed on in her." A middle aged man growled from behind the counter. Cara tensed and went to step towards him planning on showing him exactly who he was talking to.

"Sorry sir, Cara we will wait outside." Annabeth said blocking her path taking her hand and dragging her outside.

'This is the second time you have grabbed my hand do not do it again.' Cara signed at her and sighed in frustration as she felt her bracelet burn on her skin and her anger faded. Percy came out with a bag placing the bag in his backpack before they returned to their hotel for the night. Percy had agreed to sleep on the small couch but Cara ended up setting up her tent inside saying he could have the bed, after taking a shower she entered her tent for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c10**

Cara woke with the sun like she usually did and exited her tent find both Annabeth and Percy asleep on the beds she folded up her tent and sat on the floor and waited. They woke up an hour and a half later where they got ready for the day they left with their back packs grabbing breakfast from the diner from last night where Percy introduced her to waffles, he did note that she had chosen a strawberry milkshake again. They had made a plan last night where they had made a search grid that will be the most likely place for this relic to be. So they began their search, walking through the early morning air as the city became alive. Cara remained alert as she walked behind Annabeth and Percy as they seemed in their own little world talking to each other as they walked, she did know that both of them were on alert and saw how Percy kept brushing his hand against his pocket where he kept his pen. She scanned the surroundings once again, she couldn't sense any monsters close enough to be a problem but she could not shake the feeling that they were being watched. They continued walking through the streets heading to an old antic shop when Cara felt it. She moved up closer to Annabeth intending to warn them but she didn't need it. She was already alert and Percy's hand was in his pocket. Cara however grabbed a hold of her shoulder and pulled her back as she felt something brush against her back.

'What was that?' Annabeth signed to Cara but she was shaking her head looking around.

'Not good.' Cara signed back

"Where did it go?" Percy asked

'Not interested in us.' Cara said as it had ran past them heading down the street.

"The shop." Annabeth said and ran after it with Percy and Cara behind her. They weaved in and out of people some of them shouted at them but they were ignored. Percy was tackled to the ground making Annabeth and Cara stop as he rolled rather close to the road. Cara jumped after him grabbing hold of the monster that tackled him turning it to ash as she pulled out her hunting knife as she pulled him back up.

"Thanks." Percy said but Cara did not respond instead she shoved him in the direction that Annabeth was waiting for them.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked as they kept moving towards the antic store.

"Yeah, it caught me by surprise. Won't happen again." He said as he scanned the area. They made it to the antic store without any more trouble from any monsters but they were all still on edge as they entered the store. Annabeth was walking in front as she scanned everything on the shelves but nothing was screaming out at her that it was the relic they were after.

"Can I help you kids find something?" An old lady asked moving out from the counter looking over the three of them.

"Just looking around." Annabeth replied giving her a small smile as the lady started moving closer to them. Cara placed her hand on Annabeth's shoulder pulling her back as she assessed the lady, stopping Percy from moving closer to her.

"Now young lady I do not like hoods up in my shop." She added looking directly at Cara who was pulling Annabeth back. The old lady continued moving closer to them and Cara shoved Annabeth to the side into the shelf as a ringing was echoed throughout the store. Annabeth turned to see Cara face to face with the old lady but they had daggers locked in a hold. As Cara went to push the lady back she reached up and yanked her hood down. "I told you I don't like hoods on in my store." She croaked but something was different about her as Cara ended up punching her in the face forcing her back.

"Cara." Percy exclaimed it was not nice to punch old ladies, but his exclamation died when he saw the old lady's appearance seemed to change. Before it could finish though Cara stabbed it turning the monster to ash. Placing her dagger away before turning to look at them.

'Monster.' Cara signed at him before apologizing to Annabeth for shoving her before pulling her hood back up.

"Split up look around see if it is here." Percy said so they split up taking an isle each, but it seemed there was no order to everything in the store. It was messy and unorganized it was going to take time for them to look through everything so they began their search. The doorbell rang meaning someone had entered the store making Percy and Annabeth go tense as they each held onto a weapon looking up at a tall blonde man, he was well muscled in a purple tshirt wearing a leather jacket they had been in the store for an hour and a half.

"Hey Martha…oh hello." The man said eyeing the two teenagers in a fighting stance.

"Hello." Annabeth said standing straighter looking over the man with caution.

"Martha?" he called out looking them over. "Have you seen Martha?"

"Martha?" Percy asked

"The little old lady who owns this store kid." The man stated but he now seemed to be on alert around them. Cara came out from the back holding a greek puzzle box in her hands and froze when she saw the man. She looked to Annabeth and lowered the box so that it was by her side and out of his sight. But his gaze snapped to her with accuracy before scanning the room once again. "Listen here kids, you do not want to be robbing this place." He said watching them carefully.

'Who is this?' Cara signed to Annabeth.

'Someone looking for Martha.' Annabeth replied

'Who is Martha?'

'The lady who owns the store.' Annabeth stated and watched as Cara grew tense she went to take a step towards him but Annabeth stepped in front of her with her back to the man she signed. 'mortal.' To Cara before claiming the box, it looked identical to the one that Hermes gave her.

"Right well, I think Martha was out back with you right?" Percy asked looking at Cara which Annabeth signed to her. Cara nodded her head looking over the man before looking to Annabeth and Percy.

'We should go, I am sure Martha will be happy to see you.' Cara signed before starting for the exit noting that the man tensed as they walked past him heading for the door as he ended up sprinting for the back. Annabeth, Percy and Cara ran out the door and down the street not looking back. They made it three blocks before they slowed down. Percy led them to a diner seeming it was lunch time and it would give them time to look over what Cara had found. Percy ordered food and drink once the server was gone he turned to Cara and Annabeth. Annabeth pulled out the box and placed it on the table the three of them looked at it closely.

"You know how to open it?" Percy asked Annabeth as she fiddled with it.

"I couldn't open the one that Hermes gave us, I don't want to ruin whatever is in it. This box looks older and the greek letters are almost indistinguishable. But I do know that we need to find one more… it is definitely part of a set." She stated looking at the boxes closely as she now had them together.

"Alright any idea on where we should start looking?" Percy asked

"No…what is this?" Annabeth asked as Cara had pulled out a piece of paper handing it to them.

'From Martha's book, figured it will come in handy seeming this was the page with greek writing on it. I scanned through the others, mainly numbers.' Cara signed

"We need that book." Annabeth said

"We can't go back, that guy probably called the police."

'Why do we need the book?' Cara signed to her

"Encase it holds something important those numbers could have been important." Annabeth said looking at her.

'Do not need the book, I saw it.' Cara signed

"Yes but you might not understand…what do you mean?" Annabeth asked

'Pen and paper, I will write it down.'

"You remember?"

'I have a good memory.' Cara shrugged taking the box off the table as their food arrived.

"After this we will go to a shop to get a diary so you can write it down." Annabeth stated so Cara nodded as she began to eat.

**AN: So who do you think the blonde man was? Until next time thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c11**

After they had finished they walked down the street to a store that Annabeth ran into to get a diary and pen when she came out they continued on their way. Percy led them to a public library where they entered to a secluded area. Their Cara began to write things down in the book, it took her twenty minutes before she handed the book back to Annabeth where she took charge. Cara and Percy had no idea what she was doing they decided to leave her. Percy went to take a look around leaving Cara with Annabeth who was busy writing things down and searching other things in a book she grabbed from one of the shelves.

"We need to go." Percy said coming back and grabbing his bag after half an hour.

"What? Why?"

"The library is being cleared out."

"It's not closing time."

"Men in suits are doing it." He replied so Annabeth placed the book in her bag before following him out the back with Cara bringing up the rear. They slipped past some people in suits and made it to the back exit where they made it through the door only to be stopped by two men in costumes.

'Why are they dressed like that?' Cara signed but neither Percy nor Annabeth were looking at her.

"Easy now kids, we just want to talk." The guy on the right said he was in a dark blue suit with a star on its chest and had a round shield on his back.

"Sorry but my mother always told me not to talk to strangers." Percy snapped back

"We know who you are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase we have a few questions we would like to ask." The man replied unfazed by his comment but he seemed on alert and ready for action.

"Not minimizing your creep factor. Who are you?" Percy asked again his hand was in his pocket but he knew his weapon would not harm mortals.

"How do you not know who we are?" the man on his left asked he seemed to be in a metal suit.

"We've had a long day, now if you don't mind…" Percy said taking a step forward, as he did Cara turned to look behind them to see two others coming her way, a female with red hair and the blonde man from the store, he carried a bow. As she was watching them her head spun around and she pulled out a knife looking frantically around.

"Hey kid lower the weapon." The man with the shield stated

'Cara, what are you doing?' Annabeth signed at her but she had her head tilted to the side.

'Move.' Cara signed back shoving them forward as she tumbled to the side, her knife was knocked out of her hand as she got back up to look at the monster that tackled her. Her bow formed in her hand and she pulled an arrow from her bag shooting and killing the monster turning her bow on the others. Annabeth and Percy jumped to her as they started fighting three cyclops and two gigantes that seemed to appear out of thin air (they actually came around from the other side of the library). Percy and Annabeth fought them in sync after everything they had been through together they knew each other's ways with precision. Cara dealt with the cyclops as Annabeth and Percy dealt with the gigantes.

"Give it to us filthy halfblood." One of the gigantes spat only for it to turn to a pile of ash from Annabeth's dagger. She turned in time to see Percy finishing his monster off as Cara was already standing with an arrow ready scanning the parking lot of the library that they were currently standing in.

'Anymore?' Annabeth signed to her as she tilted her head and listened, Annabeth was watching Cara and Percy was watching the mortals. That was when Cara started rapidly shooting, Annabeth followed her line of fire and she froze as she saw a car being crushed as a titan moved over to them. He picked up the car and threw it at them the three of them jumped out of the way.

"What the hell is going on?" the man in the metal suit shouted as another car was thrown at them but he was promptly ignored by the teens.

"Percy." Annabeth shouted as she ran for the titan with Percy on her heels rip tide was drawn and she had pulled out her sword. Cara then spun around and fired three arrows behind her killing three hell hounds before turning back to the titan. She ran towards the street diving under a car that was thrown at her and jumped up onto another car as she fired more arrows at it, she knew she would not be able to kill it, but that was not her goal. She was distracting it as Annabeth and Percy got close to it. She made sure the mortals could not see exactly what they were doing, she couldn't cover up the cars but at least they were not seeing them fighting a titan and monsters. She wondered what exactly they were seeing but didn't think too hard on it as she was focused on the titan in front of them. As she fired her arrow it hit it in the eye but she was the one that ended up stumbling. Her eyes widened in panic as she looked around the scene in front of her, she saw a car explode but that was not what had her panicking, what had her panicked was the fact that she could not hear. Her hand went up to her ear feeling the hearing aid still in place, she felt her heart beat faster. Artemis said they would not affect her hearing, so why was she suddenly in silence (Artemis visited her in a dream the first night of her quest). She looked around to see that Annabeth and Percy had dealt with the titan, Annabeth was holding a spear Cara had no idea where it came from and she was signaling for her to come. She ran over to her only for a hand to grab her arm from behind she reflexively swung at the person only for her fist to connect with something solid. She turned to see the man in the iron suit holding her, he wasn't for long though. She turned in time to see Annabeth and Percy both fall to the ground she ran over to them and sensed something coming at her from her right she twirled around and caught the arrow that was aimed at her.

Looking at the arrow closely it was not a normal arrow. She turned in the direction that it came from to see the blonde man from the store already aiming another arrow at her, again she caught it. Pulling out her own bow she picked one of her trick arrows and fired it at him as she made her way backwards towards Annabeth and Percy. Too late did she realize they used the same tactic on her as she had used on the titan. The red haired lady had moved up to her and shot something at her, her reflexes saved her but whatever she had fired still managed to hit her arm scratching her. She turned on the red haired and used her bow like a stave she began attacking her but her movements were getting slower and more clumsily executed. The red haired lady managed to disarm her and she sank to the ground she shook her head trying to clear it as her mind started getting foggy. She felt a hand on her arm and she wildly swung out only meeting air when she felt a pinch on her arm she looked down at the hand holding her before she was pulled into darkness.

**AN: So the avengers are here, what will they do? Do they find out about the greek world or do they think they are aliens? Will they listen to teenagers? Why is Cara deaf? What is this leading up to? Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c12**

Cara looked around she knew she was dreaming seeming she was looking up at Artemis and they were back in the forest.

'What is going on?' she asked through thought.

'You are asleep.' Artemis replied

'The mortals how did they see?'

'They think you were fighting aliens.' Artemis replied

'Aliens?'

'You need to get Annabeth and Perseus out, you need to complete this quest.' Artemis stated

'You said these things will not affect my hearing. Why can I not hear?' she asked looking up at Artemis, she felt like she wanted to cry but instead she clenched her fist.

'You need to wake up…complete this quest. You know the laws.' Artemis stated and the forest around her began to disappear.

'Artemis!' Cara called out but she was already gone and Cara was waking up in a strange room, she sat up and went to pull out her knife only to find it gone. She looked down to see she was no longer in her silver parker either, she was in her tshirt and leggings. Her hood!

This time she bolted up into a fighting stance looking around but no one was in the room she checked herself over making sure nothing was done to her. She sighed in relief as she looked around the room, she still could not hear anything and she found herself touching her ears and the hearing aids. She needed to find Annabeth and Percy, grab their gear and get out from where ever they were being held. She moved over to the door finding that it was locked she hit it before taking a step back once again looking around the room. She ran at the door and using all her strength, she shoved the door…nothing. It did not budge. The bracelet on her arm burned but her anger did not stop, this time the feeling that the bracelet was giving her was fueling her. She placed her hand on the door and pushed, the feeling in her stomach seemed to intensify as she clenched her jaw in concentration until finally the door gave way. It swung out and she stumbled after it standing up she smiled only for it to drop as she was face to face with a male and he looked very surprised before that dreamy look seemed to glaze over his eyes. Before he could say anything or react she had knocked him out and started running down the hall following the scent of the demigods. She burst through the door to the room that Annabeth was in and she was not alone the red haired lady that fought her was in there and once again they fought this time however Cara managed to knock her out.

'We are leaving.'

'Cara your hood?'

'I know, they took it.' She signed angrily as Annabeth ended up taking her jacket off and handing it too her.

'I know it is not yours but it will do for now. Let's go find Percy.' She signed she was surprised that Cara had come to her, they were planning on talking their way out of it but it seems that Cara had other ideas, no doubt it was a good thing seeming she did not have her hood. Cara ended up leading Annabeth down the corridor following Percy's scent until they were stopped by the men that had stopped them at the library.

'If you know what is good for you I suggest you move out of the way.' Cara signed to them, Annabeth could tell that she was angry.

"We can't do that." The blonde man from the shop said but he wasn't looking at Cara he was looking over their shoulder.

'What did he say?' Cara asked Annabeth making her surprised but she didn't show it.

'He said no.' she signed to her

'Percy is three doors down on the left, I will handle these males you get him.' Cara signed

'You sure?' Annabeth signed to which Cara nodded before running at them, they were surprised but were quick to adapt. They started fighting in the small space of the hallway Cara shoved the bowman aside before using leverage from the wall to jump over the tall blonde man that had carried the shield she kicked his legs from behind making him stumble before punching the third man with a goatee. She was keeping all three of them busy giving Annabeth time to get past them and she ran down the hall towards Percy.

"Who the hell are you, come on Cap stop holding back." The goatee man shouted she only knew what he said because she was currently facing him and went to punch him again only for her to be tackled to the ground, she twisted her body and managed to get out of the hold and kicked him in the face with enough force that it sent his head back, she flipped so she was now standing up and gave a small smile. She was now on other side of them and turned and ran after Annabeth. She saw Annabeth up ahead when she felt pain flare through her shoulder making her stumble into the wall. she looked down to see her shoulder bleeding but there was no weapon she could see, there was a hole in her though and she grunted under the pain as she applied pressure.

"Cara." Annabeth shouted she ran over to her only to stop as Cara looked up at her.

'Go, get out of here.' She signed but blinked back tears as she moved her arm she looked down to see that her hand was shaking. She pulled her arm closer to her body as she started moving after them when she felt someone move behind her she jumped and rolled out of the way choking back a sob as the movement sent new pain coursing through her. She stumbled forward as she tried to follow after Annabeth and Percy she felt something connect with her back that sent her sprawling to the ground forcing her to roll and turn to face those that was chasing her. She saw one of them had a gun aimed at her, she only learnt about guns from Athena, and that was when she realized he must have shot her. She glared at him looking over them closely she knew she did not want to be shot again, she also knew that she needed to attend to her wound sooner rather than later she could already feel the affect it was having on her. She was starting to feel light headed, she ended up leaning on the wall confused as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Wait, give the sedative more time." The blonde man said making her confused as she looked down she felt her eyelids dropping before she once again was pulled into darkness. She could only hope that Annabeth and Percy had made it out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c13**

When Cara woke up her head was still foggy and her thought process was slow it took her a few minutes to recall what had happened. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a different room, she was on a bed this time and her arms were in restraints.

'Careful you were shot. Through and through, we patched you up.' The red haired lady signed at her she was sitting next to her.

'Who are you?' she tried to sign but seeming she was in restraints it did not turn out right but the red haired seemed to understand what she was asking.

'I will tell you if you tell me your name first.'

'C.A.R.A.' she spelt out before she shook her head, why did she answer her question? Her head was still foggy, she looked at her arm to see something connected to it she followed the line up to a small bag on a metal pole.

'N.a.t.a.s.h.a.' she spelt back so her name was Natasha good to know. 'Where did you learn to fight?' she asked and Cara's only response was to blink.

'Where did you?' Cara signed using short hand hoping that Natasha knew short hand sign. 'You have red hair and really green eyes.' Cara signed as she did she started freaking out, something important she needed to remember but whatever they had done to her was stopping her from placing it so she signed again 'red hair and green eyes…hood!' she signed pulling on the restraints only to find they would not budge. 'Men, hood…men…hood.' She signed over and over making Natasha frown.

'What about a hood?' she signed but Cara wasn't looking at her she was pulling on the restraints she really needed to get out of here, her shoulder was sore as she yanked her arm. 'Cara you need to calm down.' Natasha signed right in her line of sight holding her arms after she had done it.

'Hood, need hood…face cover…males… no see…need hood.' She signed 'Need go stop monsters…need hood…' she signed as she tried to no avail on getting out of the restraints that was when she noticed she was no longer in her clothes her eyes widened as she looked at the strange clothes she was in now, this only seemed to make her pull harder on the restraints until she felt a fuzzy feeling after a cold feeling washed up her arm and she blinked hard as her mind became foggy once again she found herself relaxing into the bed once again being pulled into darkness.

…

Natasha watched as the sedative took effect in the girl as she ended up falling asleep once again, what she had learnt made little sense to her. But she was concerned since she saw the video of her fighting alongside Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. These were kids who fought like trained specialists even better than most level seven specialists at SHIELD. The Avengers were called onto this case mainly because Clint wanted to know what they did to Martha, the security camera that he had installed in her shop showed her confront them then Cara punched her and after that it seemed like she disappeared. Then at the library they got past the SHIELD agents only to be confronted by Steve and Tony, Tony was still surprised that they didn't know who they were. Then they fought those aliens with ease, Clint was surprised that she had caught his arrows and respected her accuracy with the bow. Natasha was still sore from when she knocked her out, she surmised these kids were not normal kids but were clearly human (they ran a dna test) she hated to think they were experimented on and forced to fight…this whole case was hitting close to home for her. Clint had been keeping a close eye on her as was Maria and Coulson. She was surprised that they could find nothing on Cara the girl had no records according to SHIELD she did not exist, Percy and Annabeth they had plenty on and nothing good these two teenagers seemed to find trouble.

"Hey." Clint said coming up behind her

"Hey." Natasha replied still looking at the sleeping girl

"Bruce says she is 14. He has started a file on her." Clint said

"I know." Natasha replied, she had watched him and Dr Cho do it, they had noted several scars on her body that had Natasha's blood boiling. Someone had hurt her, she will find out who.

"Nick is here. He was not happy we brought them back to New York only to lose two of them. He wants her closely monitored."

"You heard what she said?"

"Saw what she signed, we all did."

"Any sense to you?"

"She is scared of males." Clint said

"I know."

"She is rather beautiful."

"She is 14."

"I know, I am not saying it like that… I am saying that I can see why males…boys would be attracted to her."

"I won't let anyone hurt her."

"Nat…She might not be on the right side." Clint said carefully as he noted that she tensed and sent him a glare.

"She is 14 Clint," Nat hissed at him looking him in the eyes and he saw her protectiveness in them, he knew this was close for her, too close to her past. If there was someone out there making kids into fighters he knew he would not pity them when Natasha found them, hell he figured he would help her.

"She will be out for a couple of hours, come on let's go get this debriefing over with." Clint said pulling her out of the room after she had made sure that Jarvis would not let anyone into the room. They made their way to the main lounge where the others were waiting for them once they sat around the table Nick began the debriefing. Although Cara was still on the monitor as Natasha noticed that Steve was watching her as Nick spoke. Maria was sitting next to her and Clint was on her other side as Nick talked about how Percy and Annabeth were suspected terriosts that was when Steve intervened he firmly disagreed with him on that statement and Natasha had to agree. She felt like they were missing a major piece of the puzzle and they weren't what their files were saying they were. Now she just had to prove it before Nick decides to lock Cara and her friends up.

"We should have Wanda talk with her." Tony said after several moments of silence had passed between them seeming that they were at a stalemate with the director. "She will get the answers from her."

'Sir the door holding Miss Cara has opened.' Jarvis informs everyone in the room silencing the argument if Wanda should go into the room or not. She remained silent sharing a look with her brother who was staring at the screen intently, he has been acting strange ever since she had knocked him out when she first broke out. On the screen they saw Annabeth Chase in the room as Cara sat up looking up at her with wide eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c14**

Cara felt the familiar sensation in her mouth after drinking nectar so sat up with her eyes open seeing Annabeth standing over her she could move her hands thanks to the restraints being removed by the daughter of Athena.

'You should not be here.' Cara signed

'Did you think we would seriously leave you?'

'To complete what needs to be done yes.'

'Percy has this thing about personal loyalty and I have a responsibility for you. We would not leave you. Can you hear?' she asked

'They took my hearing, only silence.' Cara signed back not helping to fiddle with her ears.

'We need to go.' She said helping her up off the bed but couldn't stop the frown at the clothes she was wearing, white pants and white tshirt. 'They changed you.'

'I know, they keep making me sleep somehow.'

'Drugs, they sedate you. Come on let us get out of here.' She signed handing her back her silver parker making Cara grin her brown eyes shone in gratitude, taking it and putting it on with the hood up.

'You found it.' Cara smiled making her face lite up once again had Annabeth comparing her to daughters of Aphrodite.

'Yes, and here.' She signed handing her quiver and daggers. 'I could not find your bow.'

'Thank you Annabeth. Don't worry about that.' Cara signed back fiddling with her ring on her hand she went over to the door only for her other hand to be yanked to the wall. Only now did Cara notice the new metal bracelet on her usually bare wrist. She tried pulling it off but could not make it budge she looked at Annabeth. 'It is not coming off.' Cara signed trying to pull her arm off the wall.

'Some form of magnetic pull…'

'What is it?'

'The wall is talking to me.' Annabeth said with a frown. 'An artificial intelligence, remarkable…'

'Annabeth!'

'Right, sorry. How to get it off… what are you doing?' Annabeth asked as Cara pulled out her dagger she wedged it under the bracelet thinking it was not like her other bracelet that does not come off this one should. She sliced through the metal, not without harm, seeming her wrist was now bleeding thanks to the cut she had made. 'Cara!'

'Go.' Cara said holding her wrist planning on wrapping it once they were gone but was grateful when Annabeth gave her some ambrosia before opening the door running down the hall heading for the stairs only to stop as they were greeted by the mortals blocking there exit.

"You have no right to keep us here." Annabeth stated looking them over her gaze landing on the red haired lady she had spoken with before Cara rescued her.

"We have every right, your friend next to you assaulted some people, you caused destruction in Washington and fought aliens…What are you?" a tall black man with an eye patch stated looking down at them.

"Who are you people?" Annabeth asked, she sounded calm as she looked around the others standing behind the man that was talking.

"I am…what is she doing?" Nick asked seeming that Cara had grabbed Annabeth's arm and had her head tilted to the side.

'What is it?' Annabeth signed

'Something… I would be better if I could hear, I could tell you exactly what. We need to go.' She signed back grabbing an arrow from her quiver.

"Hold on." The man said just as the building shook. The others seemed to jump to action, the man with the goatee was on his ipad, the only ones still watching Cara and Annabeth was the red haired and the blonde man archer.

'Time to go.' Cara signed running back towards the window firing her arrow at the window to shatter the glass only to stop when Annabeth grabbed her.

'We are 30 stories up.' Annabeth signed

'Trust me.' Cara signed back chucking Annabeth out the window, she turned to look at Natasha and gave her a smirk before jumping out the window. She felt weightless for all of three seconds before she landed on the pegasi looking over to see Annabeth and Percy on different pegasi her one followed after Annabeth and Percy. She grabbed another arrow and placed it on her bow as she looked down on the streets below them seeming that they were higher than the skyrises around them, she recognized that they were in New York and the Empire State building was off to the side in the distance. Her attention was brought back to the monster on the street, unlike any monster she had ever seen or studied she had no idea what it was or how to kill it. She shared a looked with Annabeth and Percy, she became confused as to why they were flying away from the monster before they landed on a roof of a different building.

'Why did you turn away?' Cara asked

'You didn't hear the noise that monster was making, if we went any closer…we can't get close to it.' Annabeth said

'I can.' Cara signed back

'No, I have never seen a monster like that before we are not sending you in alone.'

'If not me then who? That thing is hurting mortals no?'

'Close proximity yes but…'

'No buts, I can get close…I can't hear anything so…'

'Who will have your back?' Annabeth responded

'I can do it…at least stop the noise so those mortals can come finish it off. They can see it. I am not a hero, I am a hunter I can hunt this monster…you need to complete the quest.'

'We won't leave you.'

'Your loyalty is admirable, but on this…on me…it is not needed. I have been around for a long time, trained by your mother alongside my lady. You can finish this by completing the quest. I take it this creature is here to stop us so I will deal with it. The last piece must be here somewhere in this city find it.' She said looking at Annabeth than Percy. 'Zoe gave you her blessing before she died, Even my lady despises you less than normal males. You are favored amongst many of the others, they have faith in you to complete this quest. Finish it. I will meet up with you later.'

'How will you know where we are?' Annabeth asked

'I am a hunter, try not to offend me.' Cara said getting back up on her pegasi before tapping her on the side and guiding her towards the monster, before she got too close though she landed on the street knowing it would be safer so the animal would not be hurt by the noise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c15**

She ended up running down the road as mortals were running in the other direction. She kept her hood up and arrow on her bow ready to draw as she dodged the mortals. She looked up in the sky to see a man flying in a red metal suit, the man with the goatee. She looked around and saw the others from the tower in their costumes. She saw Natasha and it seemed like she could sense her as she looked up and their eyes met before Cara looked away running away from her towards the monster. The closer to the monster she got the less busy the street was, mainly because she saw several mortals on the road, she couldn't tell if they were alive or not. She was close enough now that if she fired her arrow she would hit it, but she held off knowing that she had the surprise, also seeming she did not know what type of monster this was she waited and watched crouched next to a car. The monster was the width of the street and its height was taller than most of the smaller buildings on the street. It had four arms, one massive head and a thick body closer inspection she knew her arrows would not penetrate the skin. It wore a helmet on its head with narrowed eye slits, this seemed to be its only armor as the only other thing it wore was a deer skin around its waist. Its head was moving from side to side so she had no doubt it was making noise either screaming or some other form of high pitched noise. An arrow was fired at the thing not from Cara making her follow the trail back to a building further back from the road and she saw movement no doubt the blonde man, Natasha's companion. As she expected the arrow barely scratched the creature but its head went back, so she had no doubt it made a noise in anger. There was glass littering the floor as all the windows in the street had shattered she would have to be cautious of that. She looked up to see the man in the flying suit attempt to shoot it with its yellow weapon rays but it had not effect one of its hand threw a bus at the man that had to dive out of the way. Its other hand crushed though a building making rubble tumble to the ground in a shower of concrete and pipes. It ended up throwing several other cars into the building around it making Cara have to move as the building above her showered down around her. She moved in closer to the monster, this is what she did, hunting. She had her prey now she had to overcome this beast.

She started running low to the ground ignoring the debris around her she jumped onto a car and let loose a volley of arrows into the monster aiming for the buildings above it before taking cover behind another car just as they exploded bringing big chunks of concrete and metal onto the monster, giving her the distraction she needed to close the distance. Firing arrows this time aiming for its head before switching from her bow to her hunting knives she ran up a flipped car and into the building that now had an open plan she started making her way up. She ran up noting the building integrity was definitely failing as parts of the floor gave way. As she made it to the right height she picked up her speed, mainly because if she slowed down she would start second guessing herself. She jumped through the window and landed on the beasts shoulder digging in her knives to hold her in place the monster did not seem to like having her on it as its massive hand ended up beside her she had to move or she would have been crushed. She sliced her blade through flesh causing it to bleed black. She was going for the head when it managed to knock her off it and sent her flying down the road she landed on a truck. Groaning in her head she got back up as she felt vibrations coming her way, she knew it was the monster heading towards her she jumped out of her position in the truck and dived out of the way as a car was smashed into it. She ran and slid over the concrete ignoring the glass entering her flesh and fired arrow after arrow at the monsters head making it raise its hand to defend its face. Her intention she ran and jumped up a broken fire escape and launched herself at the monster she began to climb it. Up on one arm up to the next she jumped giving herself leverage she used her left hunting blade to slice through the monsters arm she managed to slice off one arm before she was slapped back into the building. She was on the floor and grunted as she sat up looking down at her white top it now had a red patch spreading, her white trousers also had red stains from the glass. She slowly got back to her feet just as the building shook once again, this time it started to crumble with her still inside. She ran…using her blades she sliced any debris that tried getting in her way and burst through the wall into the monster that was standing outside the building. She felt her bracelet heat up as her body connected to the monster forcing it back into the other building across the street. This time she managed to climb it to its chest where she pulled out her knife and stabbed it in its chest as she stabbed it her knife turned into a spear. Before she was forced to the ground below it as it slowly got to its feet she rolled out of the way of its feet. She jumped back up and started running as the monster gave chase, before she ran up a piece of concrete that was in the shape of a ramp and jumped as she was in the air she turned around and her blade once again her bow she fired and arrow right in its eye slot. The monster stumbles back giving her enough time to fire a second arrow this time at its head that was now tilted up she hit it through its chin entering its neck making the monster topple to the ground with a thump. This confused Cara, this monster did not turn to ash. She tilted her head to the side as she waited for it to turn to ash, when it did not she moved forward thinking it was not dead climbing up onto it so she was back on its chest looking at the hole her spear made she fired an arrow into its heart. Still it did not turn to ash, but it was clearly dead she even bent down to feel that it was not breathing. She looked around in time to see Natasha and her friends turn up all of them looking cautious of her. This time she saw new members of Natasha's team, two teenagers and two others dressed like warriors one carrying a hammer and a lady with a sword. Cara recognized the lady with the sword from when she visited the Hunt with her queen. She would not recognize her uniform of a hunter as it was the old uniform they wore when she visited the cloak and peplos. Still she could not take the chance making sure the hood was up she jumped down from the monster, she had to go and find Percy and Annabeth. There was a rush of air and the male she met earlier the one who saw her without her hood was standing in front of her he stepped towards her too close for her liking so he ended on the ground and she had and arrow aimed at them.

'Easy, we are not your enemy.' Natasha signed to her and Cara knew she was trying to get her to sign back but in order to do so would mean for her to lower her weapons. She pointedly looked at the male so Natasha called him back and he moved back over to the other teen who was watching her with unwavering eyes. Cara saw red wisps of smoke twirl around her fingers.

"She can hear us." The girl stated

"You saying she is not deaf?" the man with the shield asked

"Steve, Natasha, Tony, Thor, Sif, Clint, Pietro and I am Wanda." Wanda said looking at her making Cara tilt her head looking at her. How did she know?

"I will repeat Capsicals question Wanda are you saying she is not deaf?"

"No longer deaf, she was now is not."

"How?" Natasha asked

'If you are doing what I think you are doing, do not tell them what you see.' Cara thought looking her in the eyes. She ended up putting her arrow back in the quiver but her gaze did not leave those around her. Her bow she placed over her shoulder looking at them and taking a step back, this time her gaze was on Thor. 'I will be leaving now.' She signed to Natasha knowing she knew sign language.

"You killed that alien." Steve stated and Cara tried hard not to react to the word. It was a monster right? She turned to Thor who was watching her carefully she turned to Lady Sif who looked puzzled as if she recognized her but could not place her.

'I have to go.' She signed

"Where are your friends?" Steve asked

'Busy.' She replied

"Do you know what that alien was?"

'I have no idea.' She said taking another step back, she still had not looked away from Lady Sif.

"If you can hear why are you signing?" Tony asked at which Cara clenched her fists she was over these men asking questions, could they not see she had to go.

"Are you hurt?" Natasha asked making Cara look at her confused why did she care. She saw Natasha looking down at her making her look down to see the red on her white clothes that they had given her, she was looking forward to getting into her own clothes.

'I have to go.' She signed again brushing her hand over one of her wounds only to end up pulling out a piece of glass. There was a noise of something ringing that made Cara jump and look around to see that Stark pulled out a phone making Cara tilt her head at him. Turning back to the monster that was still there she bent down to the ground and placed hand on the concrete as she listened and felt the earth below the concrete. How did this monster get here? Cara thought looking around the street once again ignoring the people behind her she began to follow the path that the monster made retracing its steps.


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c16**

Cara began tracking the monster moving through debris and climbing over flipped cars.

"Where is she going?" Tony asked from behind her she knew they were following her but she planned on ignoring them.

"She is tracking something." Lady Sif stated

"Do you know what alien that was?" Natasha asked watching as Cara once again studied the concrete tilting her head to the side.

"I do not, she is quite the warrior for her to take down a foe as such as that." Lady Sif stated seeming she and Thor had been sent by Heimdal but when they turned up they could not get close to the monster from the noise it was making.

"The way she fought is as if she had done it before." Steve stated

"She has." Wanda stated making the others look at her.

"You know where she was trained?" Natasha asked

"Yes."

"Where?"

"It is not what you think… I cannot say." Wanda said looking down

"Guys, she has stopped." Tony said making the others turn to see Cara kneeling down on the road looking at the ground before looking around.

"She has lost the trail." Lady Sif said moving forward so that she was standing behind her only to step back when they heard steel being drawn and she had her hunting knife out and was facing her. "What are you doing here?" Lady Sif asked finally placing the girl standing before her.

'Change of scenery.' Cara signed back after returning the knife to its sheath.

"No, you do not usually venture out…why are you here? It was not for the monster." Lady Sif replied

'Stopping another war.' Cara signed after a small hesitation

"Another war? When was the first?" Lady Sif asked knowing she was not talking of the Chitarre invasion.

'Our business not yours. We are not meant to cross paths.'

"Bit late for that." Tony commented it being clear they were all listening to this conversation.

'How is Frigga?'

"You know my mother? How do you know my mother?" Thor asked

'I must go. I hope we do not cross paths again.'

"We were fated to meet, I think we are meant to work together. Let us help you." Sif stated remembering how they respond to fate, she saw the girl tense.

'Don't bring them into this conversation.' Cara signed before making a gesture with her hands, one that was not known to any of them but it looked like she was warding off evil. 'I…' she stopped signing and turned around so fast her bow in her hand and an arrow already drawn she aimed it into the air and released it before taking off in the direction the arrow went. She ran three blocks before releasing another arrow this is when those running behind her saw what she fired at. Percy and Annabeth were in the street fighting a man, but it was not a man it had some form of tail that kept shooting out spikes at them. Natasha noticed the two silver arrows penetrating his shoulder and tail, Cara had hit her mark twice, she shared a look with Clint as only he knew what that meant before they could say anything she was running towards the monster but her attitude was different.

Cara felt her rage grow as she looked at the monster, without looking back at the mortals she ran at the monster. Swapping from her bow to her hunting knives she pulled Annabeth out of the way deflecting a spike aimed at her she went on the attack, he blades connecting with its tail in a clanging noise.

"You again! You killed me before not again. What I don't see the face of the bitch that hunts me? Too scared to look me in the eyes without your hood?" He spat as he sent spikes at Percy only for Cara to jump in the way slicing them out of the air. She took her hood off as she looked at the monster that killed her friend all those years ago.

"Cara, don't!" Annabeth yelled as her hood fell down and she looked at the manticore or Thorn as Annabeth and Percy knew him as.

"I see you replaced your friend what was her name? Maia right? With another daughter of Athe…" he didn't finish as Cara was attacking again this time her movements were so fast she was a blur, as he fired his poisonous spines out at the others she sent an arrow after them before they could hurt anyone. "You really are annoying." He spat but before he could do anything Cara was right in front of him looking him dead in his black and soulless eyes and her hunting blade was stabbed in his heart. She stepped back flicking her wrist decapitating the monster into yellow ash. She pulled out the spine that he had managed to land on her before she looked up at Annabeth and right there as she stood there with her hunting knife in one hand (looked more like a short sword than knife) and her golden hair in its braid down around her neck, her brown eyes bore into Annabeth's with a strong fierceness she had not seen before. Annabeth was looking at a hunter of Artemis, a warrior trained not only by Artemis but also Athena one that has been around for a long time and had seen death many times. Her face was now set in determination as she pulled up her hood before dropping the spine in disgust and looking down at the ash on the ground. She saw raw power in her eyes, something she had never seen from the hunter and there was something else but Annabeth could not place it.

'You okay?'

'I want this quest to be over with.' Cara signed back turning to Percy who was looking at her strangely, Annabeth was also looking at him. After all Thalia had told her what happens when males see her face.

"You know Thorn?" Percy asked

'I have killed him before.' Cara shrugged

"You fought him like…I can't find the word to describe what I just saw. I have seen a lot but nothing like that. You hate him?"

'Yes.'

"More than males?"

'Yes, he took someone from me.'

"Maia?" Annabeth asked and at this Cara turned to her and she saw the pain in her eyes, mainly because her hood was not on properly

'Did you find it?'

"Yes, Thorn tried stopping us. Thanks for the assist." She added noting that she did not want to talk about Maia.

'Then I need to get you back to you know where then I can return to my sisters.' Cara signed and was about to ask them to get a move on when they were stopped by the mortals.


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c17**

Cara looked to Annabeth then to the mortals as Tony and Steve had stopped them from leaving once again.

'Mist?' Cara asked Annabeth knowing she might be able to convince them to leave them alone.

'Won't work, they saw Thorn for what he is.'

'Could convince them it was an alien. They have a thing for them apparently.'

"What do you want to do?" She asked Percy

"Don't think fighting them will do us any good."

"No, not now anyway we have Thor with us."

"Who?" Percy asked

"Thor…come on kid you have to have heard of Thor Norse god now learnt alien from a different planet." Tony stated "Can you believe this Pointbreak they don't know you either. I think they have been living under a rock." Tony stated

"Norse god?"

'Not an actual god, from a different world.' Cara signed to which Annabeth translated for Percy

"Did you know…" Annabeth didn't know how to finish that question

'Her, his mother not him.'

"Those men are looking at you." Percy said noting some other mortals that had been on the street when they had their fight with Thorn, they were eyeing up Cara.

'They saw me with my hood down. If they come near me I will shoot them.' Cara said

"Hey let's not shoot anybody."

'You saw me too, yet you have not reacted like the others. First Percy now you guys…Have I changed?' she asked Annabeth looking at her and she looked confused.

"Not that I know of." Annabeth said so Cara moved over to the car and looked in the mirror, she still looked the same, blonde hair, brown eyes, tanned skin no change. She moved back to the Annabeth.

'Really should get going.' She signed

"You said you were out here to prevent a war. You sound like you need help I offer my assistance." Lady Sif stated looking at Cara.

'No, just forget you saw us… Please.' It took everything in her to say that word as she looked over the warrior.

"If you are in trouble we want to help…you don't know us but it is kind of our thing." Natasha stated

'You already have the Norse on your side, we do not need your help. Percy Annabeth go. If you try to stop us you will not like what I will do next.' Cara signed looking at the mortals she still had not fixed her hood and they all saw the fire in her eyes which to most of them seemed ridiculous seeming she was 14.

"Hey, we just want to talk." Steve said stepping forward

'Men.' Cara signed angrily and before any of them could move she had an arrow on her bow and fired releasing yellow smoke and making them gag when they rushed through the smoke the three teenagers were gone.

"What was that?" Pietro asked

"Smoke bomb, a diversion." Clint stated looking the way they had gone.

"You know something." Tony asked looking at Lady Sif seeming Thor looked confused.

"I know many things." She counted

"About them. What they are? Why they fight monsters. You said she had fought monsters before. Do you know who she is?"

"Yes."

"Who is she?" Steve asked

"I cannot say."

"Thor." Tony asked making him look from Tony to Sif

"Lady Sif."

"Thor do not ask, I am under orders."

"Fathers?"

"No."

"Your mothers. Cara knows your mother. Is she Asgardian?"

"Yes and No."

"Huh?" Tony asked

"Yes to Queen Frigga no she is not Asgardian."

"She calls them monsters not aliens…you said monsters too…is there a difference?" Natasha asked

"For them…yes."

"For us?" Natasha asked but the Asgardian warrior did not respond she looked after the way the teenagers had gone and she looked troubled.

"I must return to Asgard." Lady Sif stated to which Thor nodded, he will ask his mother about this. (AN: This is set after avengers so no Thor 2, SHIELD still stands as there is no hydra, so no civil war) He turned to his team on Midgard he shared a look with Steve and an understanding past between them, he will go get answers. "In the meantime I advise you not to pursue them." Lady Sif added before turning to Thor and both Asgardians left heading for a place to call the bifrost.

"Are we seriously not going to go after them?" Tony asked

"We will keep an eye out, if we come across them again maybe we will get some answers."

"We didn't get answers this time what makes you think we will get them next time?" Clint stated

"Who is to say there will even be a next time?" Natasha added

"We will see them again. They need us just as we will need them." Wanda said making the avengers look at her but she only shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Clint asked

"Shwarmmer?" Tony asked

"I am going back to the tower." Natasha stated leaving with Clint, Pietro and Wanda.

"Okay than I will go begin a search. See if I can figure them out." Tony said flying off leaving Steve with his thoughts he sighed before walking off after the others knowing that SHIELD was dealing with the cleanup.

Annabeth, Percy and Cara made it back to camp without being stopped to everyone's surprise, when they got back to camp they were welcomed back by the campers as any other quest conquers. They ended up at the big house where they were greeted by Chiron who welcomed them back with a smile. Percy and Annabeth ended up debriefing and were cautious of Chiron's response to the mortal heroes and their interest in them. Annabeth handed over the three boxes to which he took them away and telling them to get cleaned up as dinner would be soon.

"Oh Cara, the hunt has moved on. I am sure I can get in contact with Artemis for you if you like find out where she is? You are to stay here for the night though." Chiron stated before he left the room not leaving any room for discussion.

'I will be in cabin 8.' She signed leaving Annabeth and Percy who shared a look.

"Cara, will you join us later…we want to hear more about the Norse gods that are not gods." Annabeth asked

'After dinner maybe.' She back leaving them in the big house she made her way to Artemis's cabin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c18**

Cara had not been in the cabin by herself before and she had to admit she did not like it, she looked around the empty cabin at the empty cots and hunting racks. She went over to the one she usually takes when at camp the few times she came here. Part of her wanted to rest but she really wanted to get out of the clothes she was in. so she grabbed her clean clothes from her bag before she headed into the bathroom and had a shower getting clean she had a look at the wounds she obtained on this quest. They were all closed and pink she fingered the scar from Thorn's spine shot before looking over the scratches from the rubble and couldn't stop her thoughts drifting back to the monster that did not turn to ash. Was it a monster? Or was it an alien? She would have to talk to Artemis about it, she was looking forward to returning to the hunt. After she was clean and dressed she made her way to the pavilion mainly because the horn was blown meaning dinner was ready and she was hungry. She made her sacrifice to Artemis before claiming her seat at the table, once again a feeling of loneliness set in. she shook the feeling off as she ate her food but found little enjoyment in it. She then left early heading back to her cabin as she was tired of the talk of the demigods…they were talking about the quest, one thing she would rather move on from. She sat on her cot as she made more arrows when she was disturbed by a knock at the door, placing down the arrow that she was making she went over to see Annabeth standing there.

"You still in?" She asked and after Cara looked back inside she nodded following Annabeth down to the beach where Percy was waiting. Annabeth ended up sitting next to him rather close, but Cara was used to seeing this from these two demigods she looked out over the water, what did Poseidon think of this? She knew Athena's approval or lack of in this case, but it did not seem to bother these two.

"Thank you for your help on the quest, we would not have been able to do it without you." Percy said

'I am sure you would have managed.' Cara responded

"Those Mortals…"

'Those mortals know your names.'

"We know. We have warned our parents." Annabeth stated "I researched them, New York was invaded by aliens and they were the ones to stop them."

"How did we not know this?" Percy asked

"We had our own war we were dealing with at the time." Annabeth responded

"Are you returning to the Hunt?" Percy asked

'I will be. When I get word from Artemis.' Cara signed back

"That lady warrior when did you meet her?" Annabeth asked

'The old world, we were still in Greece, just before the Roman era the Hunt was taking the day to rest. War was brewing so we had been kept busy with monsters taking the time to cause chaos.'

"Wait war before the Roman era are you talking about the Trojan War?" Annabeth asked to which Cara glared at the intrusion.

'Yes, now if you want the story I suggest you listen with no intrusion…Artemis had agreed with Zoe's suggestion for a day of rest so the others were all having fun playing games relaxing in the sun. When we had visitors to our camp, these were all woman tall and graceful…carrying weapons. Artemis got up and seemed tense at their arrival which got us all tense several of the girls had our own weapons at the ready when their lady in charge spoke. Artemis knew they were not mortal so gave us the signal to relax before inviting them into our camp. At first Artemis only had Zoe come over to her and had made the others continue on with what they were doing. I was up in a tree at that point looking over the warriors. They carried swords and spears one of the younger girls went up to them and started talking with them but was called back. I could tell that these warriors were surprised at our youth…that was when a distress horn was blown from one of the girls we jumped right into it. It was a crocotta and hellhounds, I was the first one there and jumped right in getting the monsters attention away from the hunter that was injured. The others turned up and we worked well to kill them. The warriors turned up when the others came and were surprised they do not mask their feelings well as they shared several concerned looks. That night we had a camp fire and the strangers were staying for the night seeming Artemis had promised safe passage through her domain. That was when they were introduced to us, Queen Frigga of Asgard not a different country but from a different world. Lady Sif was with her but she was younger and seemed new to her job as a warrior. Frigga was lovely and kind, her essence was a mother-figure both demanding respect as well as genuine care. They travelled with us for four days before leaving and in that time when we weren't travelling we did our chores and practiced they ended up joining in during our practice sessions. Pretty decent with a sword and some of their techniques were good Athena's was better in my opinion. They left us and I never saw them again, but I did hear or Artemis did about the Vikings worshiping them as gods. That is where the mortals came up with Norse Mythology Asgardians coming down from Asgard. It seemed they liked Earth, if they came over our boarders though they had to ask permission.'

"Did you talk with them? Lady Sif or Frigga?" Annabeth asked

'Yes, to both. Frigga approached me seeming I kept my distance, I kept my hood up when in their company. She spent a lot of time though talking with Artemis and Zoe.'

"So why are they back, I mean I don't think they asked permission this time…"

'The world has changed much over the years. I do not know if the same rules and customs apply. If you had not noticed I lived in a forest most of my life.' Cara signed back looking at Annabeth with an 'isn't it obvious look.'

"Worry about that tomorrow now back to the Trojan War, did you fight in the war?" Percy asked

'I have been by My Ladies side for a very long time and have fought many times.' Cara responded

"But this is the Trojan War we are talking about."

'I am telling you there was nothing exciting about it, You fought one war, you know what it is like…that was with monsters. Wars like the battle at Troy was mortal men fighting mortal men, women, children and men died there was no glory just death. Men can do awful things when they get in a state of battle rage. I do not like to talk of it.'

"You don't have to, I am sorry didn't meant to bring it up." Percy said noticing the look in her eyes one of pain before it was gone.

"You don't have to talk about it or answer me, but I have a question…" Annabeth began

'About Maia?' Cara guessed and Annabeth nodded, 'You remind me so much of her, not only that you are both daughters of Athena but you both have the same spark of intelligence. You can't say it is from your mother because I have met other children of hers not all of them have it. She was my best friend for half a millennia before she was killed by that manticore.'

"Thorn?"

'I do not give the monster the pleasure of naming it, it is a beast and I kill it if I see it. Maia was kind and gentle and smart so very smart. One of Artemis's chief strategists I knew Athena was proud of her too, the same way she is proud of you even in your choice of company of males. She was considerate and wise, she had a sense of humor oh we got in trouble together... pranking the others that is. She accepted me as I am, we were a great team working together to fight monsters. The day she died she saved another hunter that was who she was always thinking of the others. Now Zoe has joined her as many of our other fallen sisters. She was the first one to be given the knowledge of sign language after your mother invented it, I had to learn it she got given it I used to tease her about it…a private joke amongst us… It does not matter now she is gone.' Cara said blinking back tears and pushing back the memories of her fallen friend. She looked over at Annabeth and Percy both looking at her with a look she did not understand. She was about to ask what they were thinking when they were interrupted by one of the gods.

**AN: So what do you think? Who do you think the god is? Leave a review, thanks for reading…Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c19**

**AN: Warning mention of violence.**

Hercules…Percy shot to his feet before the others could as he sent a glare at the son of Zeus. Hercules was not paying him any attention or Annabeth he was looking at Cara.

"Is it true?" he asked stepping closer to her as she took a step back

'What true?' she signed back at him

"Did you tell him no?" Hercules asked taking another step towards her

'Who?' Cara asked

"Don't play games with me, tell me the truth did you turn my father down?" he asked sounding annoyed

'What are you talking about?' Cara asked taking another step back, her feet were now in the water. She did not like what she was seeing in his eyes.

"Take off the hood, I want to see."

'No you do not.'

"I was not making it a request." Hercules said taking another step forward.

"Leave her alone." Percy stated grabbing the minor gods attention.

"This has nothing to do with you demigod." Hercules stated

"I am making it my business. She clearly does not want you near her so back off." Percy said, he had no idea what got in him talking to the former hero like this. Then he thought of Zoe and he understood his anger.

"What are you going to do demigod?" He asked with a smirk, his golden hair and golden skin truly made him look like a god but his smirk broke the façade and his eyes reveled his desire. Annabeth was standing behind Percy she had done something but now turned back to the god. He had grabbed hold of Cara's arm and was pulling her out of the water when Percy used the water to knock Hercules back.

"I said let her go." Percy's voice was dangerously dark and his posture was calm

"You have no idea what you have done demigod." He ended up throwing a lightning bolt at him that sent him into the water as he got back up the water rose to his defense.

"You were a demigod once, a hero of mine, then I met a true hero and learnt who you really are. You give us demigods a bad name." Percy said about to launch water at him but stopped as he was holding Cara in front of him.

"Lord Hercules what brings you here?" Chiron stated coming over to them

"Chiron, I thought you would be training your heroes to show more respect." Hercules stated

"Let the girl go Hercules." Chiron stated

"She is not one of your campers Chiron."

"She is here at camp, so that means she is under my protection." Chiron replied noting how the son of Zeus was looking at her she had her hood down and anger was in her eyes. She tried getting out of his grasp but his grip only tightened on her arm she made the face as if she was in pain.

'Get Hestia.' Cara signed to Annabeth and looked back towards the camp fire Annabeth nodded before running off, Cara had tried calling Artemis and the others but so far nothing, her hand made its way to its necklace only to find the necklace was gone.

"She is not your charge." Hercules stated

"What do you want with her? She is one of Artemis's hunters." Chiron reminded him of the law Zeus had made.

"She refused him, but I can see why he was attracted to her. She is too beautiful for a hunter, her beauty is being wasted." Hercules said pulling her closer to him and Cara seemed to pale at the implications. Cara looked up and over in the direction that Annabeth had left and relief flooded her system as she recognized Hestia coming over to them. Her relief was short lived however as Hercules flashed her away from camp.

They appeared on a beach, one Cara did not recognize as Hercules held onto her dragging her along the beach towards a cave. She managed to make him stop, then stomped on his foot elbowed his gut and punched his face. She cringed under the pain in her hand as she knew it was broken but it did not stop her from running. She heard Hercules curse before he managed to get a hold off her again forcing her onto the sand he ended up breaking her leg so she could not run.

"Now that was rude." He said holding her in place

'Let me go, get off me.'

"Now is that anyway to speak to me?" he asked

'I have some other words that come to mind when I think about you.' She said ignoring the pain in her wrist she shoved the god off her and dragged herself along the beach pushing herself up she ran. She stopped when she felt a searing pain through her leg making her drop to the beach once again and look at the spear that was through her leg. 'Artemis!' She screamed in her head as she broke the spear shaft and pulled it out of her leg. She hoped Artemis was listening, or that she could contact her without the necklace. Hercules was there once again pulling her up from the beach by her arm and forced her to stand she couldn't help but cry as she put pressure on her legs.

"Hurts does it? If you be good I may give you some ambrosia later." Hercules whispered right in her ear. Without thinking she flicked her wrist forming her knife and stabbed him in the side. She knew she could not kill a god, and really did not think it through at all she just wanted him to let her go. He hissed and threw her…like a rag doll she sailed through the air and landed up on the cliff over a narrow strait with rapid waters. Hercules flashed himself up to her and she tried to move but he stepped on her leg stopping her, she opened her mouth and screamed her silent scream as pain flared up her already broken leg he applied more pressure and she felt more of her leg bone breaking.

'Why are you doing this?'

"I want something my Father could not have. This is not what I agreed to when he made me immortal. You told him no and he could not have you so I will take you." Hercules stated, this confused Cara as she did not remember Zeus ever trying to take her.

'What are you talking about?' Cara asked

"She did not tell you, did she? Figures my sister was never strong…" he didn't finish as Cara stabbed him again, this time because he was disrespecting Artemis in front of her. He growled at her and went to hit her but she blocked it with her un injured arm and they ended up fighting, well Cara fought Hercules was smiling the entire time as if he was having fun, clearly he was not taking her serious. Cara ended up punching him again with her hurt hand, and again she felt it break. He punched her back but this time with some force as his fist connected with her face she was jerked back and dazed she felt weightless and before she could grasp what was happening she was in cold water and sinking as she was pulled down by the strong current.

**AN: What do you think of Hercules? Will Cara be alright? Until next time thanks for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c20**

Hercules was looking down from the cliff but the girl was yet to surface from the water when he felt several presences behind him making him turn around not surprised to see Artemis standing there with an arrow drawn aimed at him. What surprised him was the company with her, Athena was there with Hestia, Apollo, Poseidon and Hera.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking them over, none of them were happy and he was sure none of them liked him to begin with.

"Where is she?" Artemis asked her voice was deadly calm but her silver eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Not with me." He said shrugging his shoulders but before he could do anything else Artemis was right in front of him her arrow gone replaced by her hunting knife.

"Where is she?" She asked again

"Not your problem anymore." Hercules replied with a smile, which was not a smart thing to do as he ended up on the ground and Artemis was about to stab him but froze when Athena spoke.

"Stop Artemis he did not do that to her."

"How do you know?" Artemis asked

"You know too, you can feel it." Athena replied

"Where is she Hercules?" Poseidon asked

"You should know, or has she already left your domain?" Hercules asked and Artemis's eyes widened standing up she moved over to the cliffs edge and scanned the river below.

"The current does not lead to my domain." Poseidon stated

"Is she still there?" Artemis asked she could not see her in the water.

"I cannot feel her."

"You should be able to feel her though if she was in there you should be able to feel her."

"I cannot feel her." Poseidon replied

"It does not mean that she is gone." Apollo stated as he saw her sister's eyes widen in horror thinking the worse.

"There, on the rocky shore someone is there." Hera stated she admired the girl for saying no to her husband and had a soft spot for her ever since. Even more so from what her husband's spawn attempted to do to her. Artemis did not wait she flashed down even though she knew she was on their borders of the Olympian territory she did not care. She moved over and saw Cara on the beach on her side, she was unconscious and bleeding but alive. Apollo landed next to her moving in to check her over as Artemis knelt down next to her.

"I would not take her hand, it is broken." Apollo stated as Artemis was about to pick it up. She noted to swelling and discoloring of the skin.

"She is strong." A voice stated behind her making Artemis turn around with her blade present as she did not recognize the voice. A river naiad she did not recognize was resting on the river bank, she lowered her head to Poseidon in respect. "She swam through the current and rapids to get to me, with both her legs injured and hand. I pulled her up here when she lost consciousness and began to sink."

"The rapids are not your domain?"

"No, the rapids end there my home is from here to the sea. The narrow strait."

"You saved her."

"She is a fighter."

"Artemis."

"What?"

"I cannot heal her." Apollo stated making Artemis turnaround from the naiad to Apollo.

"What do you mean you cannot heal her?" Artemis asked

"I mean, I am trying to but it is not working." Apollo replied making Artemis move over to her and placed her hand over her symbol she tried giving her energy but like her brother she felt something blocking her.

"Zeus." Poseidon stated looking up, sure enough on the cliff with Hera and Athena was Zeus

"Thank you for saving her." Artemis told the naiad before turning to Apollo they shared a look before they flashed back up to the top of the cliff bringing Cara with them.

"Brother what have you done?" Poseidon asked

"She attacked a god." Zeus stated

"She was defending herself." Athena retorted it being clear they had already had this discussion before the others joined them.

"You will not be able to heal her, she will have to heal as any other mortal." Zeus informed them

"What of Herakles?" Artemis asked

"What of him?"

"He broke your law to spite you." Artemis stated

"He did not actually take her though did he?"

"She fought back." Athena stated

"He needs to be punished he hurt one of my Hunters. His intent was there." Artemis stated looking up at her Father, she was not exactly glaring at him but she did not waver under his gaze.

"Very well, my son's punishment will be he is too remain on this Island for 60years." Zeus declared and Hercules opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he received a glare from his Father. Zeus than flashed himself away with Hera and Hercules stormed off it was a good thing too because if he remained he would have had at least one arrow in him. Apollo was knelt down next to Cara and was carefully wrapping her injuries.

"She will have to stay off her leg if it is to heal properly. Her hand will also need to be immobilized." Apollo added.

"She will remain in my camp." Artemis stated, she was not going to let Cara out of her sight for a while.

"Artemis make her sleep again." Apollo stated as Cara had woken up coughing up some water she looked around her eyes wide with fear. Relaxing when she saw Artemis she had tears in her eyes. She went to move her hand only to stop when Artemis placed her hand gently on top of it. She guided her back so she was lying back down and looking up with confusion only to end up falling back asleep. As Artemis looked at her brother waiting for an explanation.

"I have to reset her leg, he broke it in three places. Her hand has four breaks in it and the arm has two fractures. Three of her ribs are cracked and she has a concussion."

"Should she be asleep then?" Athena asked

"Yes I am keeping an eye on that." Apollo said as he twisted her leg and Cara seemed to flinch in her sleep but Artemis kept her asleep. He got to work binding her arm in cloth before moving up to check her head, there was a bruise on her left side of her face and a gash on her forehead above her left eyes. He got to work cleaning it before wrapping her forehead with a cloth. "You will have to wrap her ribs, I take it you will not want me doing that." Apollo stated looking at Artemis who gave him a look. "Right that is all I can do then, I will bring some herbs that will help manage her pain but be warned they will dull her senses and make her…happy." Apollo stated looking at Artemis who looked at him with a small smile.

"Thank you Apollo. And you Poseidon and Athena."

"You do not have to thank us little sis we are here if you need us." Apollo said making Artemis glare at him.

"I told you I am not your little sister." Artemis huffed but Apollo was smirking before he got up brushing the grass from his knees.

"Peace out." Apollo said before flashing out making Athena shake her head at his antics.

"I will inform those back at camp that she is alright." Poseidon stated to which Artemis nodded "She will heal Artemis." Poseidon stated giving a small nod to Athena knowing that she will watch over them before flashing out not wanting to ruin things by starting something with Athena.

Athena ended up joining Artemis back in her camp as Artemis made Cara comfortable on the spare cot in her canvas Athena watched as she took extra care around her.

"I almost lost her today." Artemis stated after a moment of silence after they had wrapped her ribs.

"You did not though. Her wounds will heal."

"She feared the mortal world for the men what will she think of our world now?"

"She will be fine, she has you and the Hunt. You will need to tell her."

"I will lose her trust."

"You do not believe that, the only way for you to lose her trust is if you send her away. Talk to her, she is more understanding than you think. She is strong. She will need to be for what is to come."

"Does it have to be her? We could use the heroes instead?"

"It is her fate. You know this." Athena said as Artemis placed her hand over Cara's uninjured hand and sighed, Athena was right Cara was fated to unite the two worlds.

**AN: What do you think? What two worlds is she fated for? Until next time thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c21**

Cara woke up, her head was sore and as she moved her whole body ached. Confusion clouded her judgement as she tried to remember what had happened her mind was foggy as she looked next to her to see Artemis sitting across from her.

'What happened?' she thought

'Give it a sec it will come back.' Artemis replied and as she did Cara's eyes widened as she remembered; the quest, the mortals, the beach…Hercules. 'You are alright, he did not take you.'

'I could not call you.'

'I know, I am sorry.'

'Why? Why did he... He said something about Zeus?' Cara asked as she looked up at Artemis who sighed looking down at her.

'You do not remember your past before you met me no?'

'You know I do not.'

'I know very little about your past, I do know that Aphrodite blessed your family that is why the men are attracted to you. When my Father came across you, I later found out you were running from your family. You have heard the stories of my Father yes?'

'Yes…I grabbed his attention?' Cara realised her eyes widening in horror as she realised the situation she was in, she was confused and hurt if she grabbed his attention how is she one of Artemis's maidens?

'Yes, but you said no. You are the first mortal to refuse him, to say he was angry is an understatement. You called to me for protection and I answered your plea, but I was not the only one.'

'Athena and Hestia?'

'Yes.'

'You said you found me after an accident.' Cara stated feeling hurt that she lied.

'I know, I wanted to protect you.'

'You should have told me…but I can see why you did not.' She said as she did she winced from moving slightly. 'It hurts.'

'Here.' Artemis gave her a cup helping her sit up Cara took the drink taking a sip she pulled a face.

'That is disgusting, what is it?'

'Drink it all.' Artemis stated not liking that she had to use the bond. Cara pulled a face but her symbol burned so she ended up drinking all of it. 'It will help with the pain. It is medicine.' Artemis said taking the cup back once it was empty.

'That was not nectar.'

'Nectar will not help you this time. It is why you have not healed already. Father has made it so I cannot heal you.'

'I was wondering why I am…my head is. That stuff works fast. Mm tired.' Cara mumbled so Artemis helped her lie back down and ended up falling asleep.

The next six weeks went by much to slow for Cara and most of it was in a haze considering the medicine Artemis gave her made her kind of out of it. Apollo had come to the camp to check on her and agreed that she was able to move around now but was to take it easy for another couple of weeks. So Cara limped around the camp Thalia was helpful but she preferred to stay with Phoebe. Artemis made sure she was never alone, she always had one of the hunters with her. She was sitting next to the fire (even though it was not yet lit as it was around midday) trying to help make arrows but she was finding it difficult with her hand being wrapped and it still hurt to move it too much. She ended up flinching as she moved her hand in a way it was not ready to move.

"You know you are meant to be taking it easy." Phoebe stated from beside her, taking the arrow she was trying to make to finish it off.

'I am.' She signed but winced again as she moved her hand. Throwing her other hand in the air in frustrations. 'Taking too long to get better.' She signed fast before grabbing her sore hand with the other and applying pressure.

"If it is sore I could get some medicine…"

'No, no I am good.'

"Cara, you know what Artemis said."

'I do not like the medicine.' Cara pouted making Phoebe smile at her and shake her head before getting up and leaving her when she returned she had a cup and sat next to her Cara pulled a face but took the cup and looked at the contents inside it with a frown.

"Drink up." Phoebe smirked making Cara glare at her but ended up drinking it.

'Happy?' she asked as they sat their Phoebe continued to make arrows, when Cara tried to Phoebe stopped her. Cara could feel the medicine working as her senses became dulled and her mind started to slow down.

"You alright there?" Phoebe asked Cara knew she took too much joy seeing her this way. She decided to head to her tent before she would do anything embarrassing she learnt that the hard way even though she had no recollection of what they tease her for (in a sisterly way).

She was resting on her cot when someone knocked on her pole before entering her tent she turned to see Artemis and she seemed troubled so Cara sat up giving her undivided attention.

'Everything alright?' Cara asked through their link

'You had some medicine?'

'Yeah, Phoebe noticed…' Cara stopped

'Noticed?'

'I had not been taking the medicine.' Cara stated without really thinking

'You have not been taking it?'

'Do not like it?'

'It helps with the pain?'

'Makes my head fuzzy. What troubles you? Can I help?' she asked trying to get the attention off her.

'It will please you to know that you will no longer need to take it.' Artemis said

'Yes.' Cara replied as she did Artemis placed her hand on her leg and the other on her hand. She felt her power flow into her and when she was finished and moved her hand away Cara's head was clear and she was not in pain. 'You healed me?' Cara asked

'Yes it was the only way I would agree.'

'With what milady?'

'To send you on a quest.'

'Q-quest?' Cara asked she could not help but feel panicked at that word.

'Grab your bow.' Artemis said as she went out of the tent making Cara sigh before grabbing her quiver and going out of her tent. She was surprised Artemis was waiting for her and as soon as she was out of the tent Artemis made it shrink into her pack before handing her the pack and leading her away from camp. She shared a looked with Phoebe before going after her goddess.

'The mortals are fighting a monster, you will assist them.' Artemis instructed when they were far from the camp.

'This is why you healed me? They can take care of themselves.' Cara replied she would rather drink that awful tasting medicine then re-enter the mortal world.

'Cara they are not equipped to handle monsters.'

'And you cannot intervene. I will slay the monster than return, where are they?' Cara said walking ahead only to stop when Artemis stopped. 'Milady?'

'After you slay the monster you will be staying with them.' Artemis stated

'Milady?' Cara asked confused turning around to face her.

'Trouble is coming Cara, we will need them.'

'Then send your heroes, I am a hunter, one of your hunters.' Cara pointed out.

'On this I need you.'

'What aren't you saying?'

'Cara please.' Artemis stated and in her tone all of Cara's arguments died she ended up looking down.

'What shall I tell them?'

'You know the laws. You will assist them and stay with them until I send for you.' Artemis instructed and Cara felt the symbol on her collarbone burn. As Artemis ended up flashing them out of the forest to a different one.

''We are in central Park, you should sense the monster from here. This is where I leave you." Artemis said and Cara's eyes widened she knew Artemis would leave her but this was happening way to fast.

'I-I will not fail you milady.' Cara said taking an arrow and running into the bush in the direction of the monster the mortals were fighting, it being clear they were in need of aid.


	22. Chapter 22

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c22**

Cara ran through the forest in silence, years of experience under her belt as she moved through the trees on alert coming to the edge where she saw the mortals facing a monster she did not recognize. Looking around she saw Tony in the air with another person she did not recognize, Clint and Natasha were standing back firing on the monster Wanda and Pietro were busy moving around the clearing trying to take it down. Steve and Bucky were there trying to use brute force they were only managing to knock down the smaller monsters. Cara knew none of them would be able to defeat the monster so without waiting she fired six arrows each one striking its mark three of them hit the monster making it turn around face her with an aggressive roar while three others hit the smaller monsters that was looking for scrapes taking down one that was on Bucky's back.

"Run hunters." A small goblin looking creature shouted and took two steps before turning to ash. Leaving only the larger monster that continued to roar in anger with three silver arrows sticking out of it. Tony's repulsors only seemed to burn the creature forcing her to fire another arrow to regain its attention.

She accepted its challenge as she ran out of the trees firing two more arrows each one hitting its mark (the eyes) causing it to move wildly swinging its arms and stomping on the ground. Cara ran at the monster sliding on her knees she went under its legs and using both her hunting blades she ran them through slicing off its legs forcing it to the ground. It roared in agony as she got back up it rose up on its hands as she walked next to it then stabbed it in its back turning it to yellow ash. She turned to the mortals who were watching her as she looked around the area making sure no other monsters were around.

"Cara?" Natasha asked making Cara turn to look at her as she assessed them making sure none of them were hurt.

'Nice day for a stroll no?' she signed looking around at the others.

"What are you doing here?"

'Saving you, again.'

"She did not save us before." Tony remarked as he landed beside Steve he was getting leeway on the monster another few blasts he could have taken it or so he thought.

"She did, she killed that monster in the street. The one that nearly squashed you like a bug." Clint retorted

"It did not." Tony shot back looking over at Clint giving the archer a glare but he was not looking at him his attention was back on the girl.

"Who taught you to shoot?" Clint asked noting the long bow she had over her shoulder.

'Friend.'

"Are you going to disappear again?" Pietro asked looking at her but as she turned to him and Wanda as she was standing next to him. Before she could respond Wanda shot out her hand and red energy shot towards her she went to defend herself only to end up dropping her weapon she found she could not move.

"I am sorry for this." Wanda said as she entered her mind making her sleep. Pietro managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Wanda looked to Steve who nodded his head before turning back to the girl. Clint was beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"You did not hurt her. We will take her back to the tower, place her in the room Tony designed for her." Clint said as Steve went over and picked her up Pietro grabbed her bag and sword.

"Her bow is gone." Pietro stated looking around but could not find it.

"Leave it, we are on the move." Tony said as he programmed the jet to come and get them. As they boarded the plan they did not notice the 12 year old girl sitting in a tree watching them she looked up to the sky and watched as the jet left sighing deeply to herself she could only hope that her friend would be alright. She jumped down to the ground taking two steps into the forest before flashing herself back to her other hunters she needed to get them moving.

Back in the Avengers Tower...

Steve had placed her in the room that Tony assured she could not get out of, he even had Natasha, Wanda, Bucky and Pietro attempt to get out none of them could.

"So who is going to talk to her first?" Bruce asked, he had been caught up by Tony as they now sat around the table.

"I think Natasha and Wanda should. We all know she does not like males. It will be best for the women to talk to her, to reassure her." Steve said

"We are not the reassuring type, I am an assassin and Wanda was the one to knock her out." Natasha replied

"You spoke with her before." Steve pointed out

"Look how well that turned out." Natasha recounted, "Call Maria she knows how to handle situations like this." Natasha stated

"You want me to keep her asleep until Maria gets here?" Wanda asked

"She will stay asleep until you wake her up yes?" Natasha asked

"Yes." Wanda replied

"Then don't wake her up." Natasha stated as Clint left to call Maria.

"You talked me and Pietro into joining you." Wanda pointed out

"That was Clint." Natasha rebutted

"She is on her way, I didn't say why, but seeming she is our handler she has to come." Clint said grinning so the others all left to do their own thing as they waited for Maria to come. Clint was watching Natasha who was down in the gym punching on the punching bag.

"You going to watch me the entire time or join me?" Natasha asked so Clint moved over to her and they had a sparring session.

"We should shower down, Maria will be here soon." Clint said after they had been working out for 45 minutes. Natasha agreed after their shower Maria was there it was time to talk to Cara.


	23. Chapter 23

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c23**

Cara woke up, her head was not groggy like it usually is when she is forced into sleep. As she recalled the events that led to her waking up in this strange room made her sit up straight. Artemis had given her a mission, she saved those mortals again and was forced to sleep by Wanda. She looked around the room she was in her eyes landing on a brunette she did not recognize who was patiently sitting there, watching her sleep.

'Who are you?' Cara signed

"Maria Hill."

'Where am I?'

"In the Avengers facility. Upstate New York." Maria replied

'Avengers?'

"You met them before. Saving them twice as I recall."

'Third time forcing me to sleep.'

"Sorry about that, we just want to talk before you would run."

'Was not planning on running.' Cara signed back

"How old are you?"

'14.' Cara signed technically not a lie, she was biologically 14.

"Your parents?"

'Dead.' Again not a lie, her parents would be long dead even if she could not remember them. Although she saw Athena and Hestia as maternal figures she never actually called them mother, and Artemis well that was a whole different matter altogether, she was her goddess, friend, lady, sister.

"Who have you been living with then?" Maria asked

'My family.' Cara replied because yes the hunt was her family, it has been for a very long time.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?"

'Friends not family.'

"Where do you come from?"

'Originally?'

"Yes."

'Greece.'

"Greece? How did you end up here?"

'Lived in America for a long time, America is my home now.' Again not a lie since the Olympians moved to the Western civilization Greece was not her home it was here all around America in the forests with the Hunt.

"Did you have any questions for me?"

'Are you going to lock me up?' she asked thinking that they have not asked about the monsters or where she learnt to fight.

"We were hoping you would stay with us until we can talk with your family. How do we contact your family?"

'You don't. I will stay with you until they call me home. I will help these Avengers fight monsters.'

"Hunter."

'What?'

"That alien…monster called you hunter is that what you are?"

'Yes.' She replied after a very long hesitation, she does not lie and there was no getting around that direct question.

"How long have you been a hunter?"

'A very long time.' She replied hoping she would allow that answer apparently not.

"How long?"

'Most my life. You are not happy with my response. It is the truth. I do not lie.' Cara signed

"I didn't mean to upset you, it's just you are a child. Did you want to fight?" she asked making Cara pause they were worried for her she realized not liking children fighting. Mortals always were protective of their children.

'Sometimes it is necessary.' She signed back remembering all those years ago when she told Artemis she did not like violence. 'I have been trained, I can handle myself better than these Avengers as you call them.'

"I know you can handle yourself. I am not questioning that it is just…"

'I am a child? You care for me yet you do not know me why? Some m-adults are good… so I have heard… are you good? Is that why? Please explain to me, I want to know.' Cara signed and Maria sat there watching her with the same look on her face, a calculating look masking her surprise.

"Because you are a child, innocent. Our job is to protect the innocent that includes you."

'Just because I am a child does not make me innocent. Some children can be trai…bad.' She signed remembering the demigods that sided with Kronos in the war.

"Children can make bad choices yes, can be manipulated by bad people this is true but most still have an innocence about them. I see that in you." Maria stated

'You don't know me.'

"I want to."

'What?'

"Know you, I want to know you." Maria clarified and Cara couldn't tell if she was being genuine, well she could but was cautious of her motives.

'You only want to get to know me so I can answer your questions. On the monsters, on Percy and Annabeth.'

"It is true we are worried about these monsters and what their presence means we can leave Percy and Annabeth. But I do not want to use you. I want to help you."

'I do not recall asking for help.'

"Maybe not, sometimes you don't have to ask." Maria replied

'This does not mean I am replacing my family.'

'We don't expect you to.' Maria signed back and as she did Cara could not help but look at her, something about her was familiar.

'So are you going to introduce me to the others or are we going to stay in here the whole day?'

"Very well if you would follow me." Maria said as Cara got up she looked over in the corner and saw her bag with her jacket over top of it she went over and grabbed it putting it on and pulling her hood up. "It is not cold out, we will be staying inside."

'I know.'

"Then…" Maria asked indicating the jacket, Cara hesitated before deciding to tell them the truth, after all it was putting the males in danger because if they made a move on her she would kill them or seriously maim them.

'I need the hood.'

"Why?" Maria asked

'You have males in here yes?'

"Yes."

'Then I need a hood on to hide my face, males…when they see me…they try to take me. It does not end well for them.' At this she noticed that Maria went tense. 'The hood protects me…and them.'

"How?" Maria began to ask

'I was cursed.' Cara signed back even though she knew it was supposed to be a blessing, it never felt like a blessing. She froze as she realized what she signed and looked up hoping Aphrodite decides not to respond by actually cursing her.

"You okay?" Maria asked noticing how tense she was and how she was looking up. She slowly nodded before following Maria. "What do you mean curse?"

'Drop it please. Don't like to talk about it and it would be safer for everyone not to mention it.' Cara said once again looking up and around. She entered a room with the other mortals she had seen before they were sitting doing different things most of them had small electronic devices on them. Her eyes landed on Wanda who was watching her as if she was searching for something, she moved on to look at Natasha the others she did not remember their names.

Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rodgers, Bucky Barnes, Pietro, Wanda, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Rhode and Pepper Potts. She was introduced to them, she placed names with faces confident she will remember them now as she looked around the room she could smell food and tilted her head looking for the source.

"Kitchen." Wanda said

'What is a kitchen?' Cara asked and knew instantly that it was a mistake as they all looked at her as Jarvis translated for her she looked around wildly for the unknown male.

"Artificial intelligence. Jarvis." Wanda told her trying to reassure her.

"Jarvis say hello to Cara." Tony stated

"Hello Cara." Came the strange voice

"He translates what you sign, not all of us know sign language." Tony stated, "So how can you not know what a kitchen is?"

'I do not live inside.' She signed and again Jarvis vocalized what she signed

"How do you cook?" Rhode asked

'On a fire.' She signed back

"On a fire? What do you eat?" Tony asked

'What we hunt.'

"You hunt monsters no?"

'Yes, any beast.'

"You can't just eat meat." Pepper stated

'No, we have fruit and vegetables…some of us make bread. We have a balanced diet for energy to hunt. Why does Jarvis sound like that? It is different to the way you m-adults speak.'

"He is English." Wanda told her

'You are all speaking english."

"His accent is English, it is based on someone from England." Natasha stated, "How I can sound Russian the same as Wanda and Pietro."

'I know of accents and different languages, I know that the english language has developed over the years…' She stopped signing as she realized what she almost had done. 'I am hungry, where can I hunt?'

"In the kitchen, in the pantry I will show you." Clint said but Cara did not move she stayed close to Maria sharing a look with her.

"I will show her the kitchen." Maria said walking her to the kitchen leaving them to talk.


	24. Chapter 24

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c24**

"She is afraid of men."

"You heard what she told Maria. Why she wears the hood, someone has hurt her." Clint stated, he was angry at the thought of someone hurting her.

"I could make her something to wear so she doesn't have to always wear that big snow jacket." Tony said looking at Bruce who nodded his head in agreement.

"I think for now until she is settled and can trust us enough, you guys should always keep some distance between you. If you enter the same room, make sure she knows you are there, don't sneak up on her." Natasha told them they all agreed.

"Guys I just had a thought, if she doesn't know what a kitchen is does she know what a bathroom is?" Sam asked

"She was raised in a forest,"

"I think we might have found someone who is worse than you Capsical with technology." Tony comments. Wanda ended up heading to the kitchen leaving them talking about Cara and how they would make her stay with them as easy as they could. She found Maria going over what everything was used for in the kitchen and Cara was stuck on the fridge how it kept food cold. She looked up as Wanda entered the room and went tense watching her closely.

"I will not hurt you." Wanda tried to reassure

'I do not want you making me sleep again, really I do not like it when it happens.'

"I am sorry about that. I won't do it again." Wanda replied

'How old are you?'

"17."

"Cara what would you like to eat?" Maria asked

'I do not know what all this food is, I will have an apple.' Cara said grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"You must try pop tarts." Thor stated entering the room with Lady Sif and she was surprised to see Queen Frigga with him, her eyes widened as she looked at her taking a step back.

'Do no tell them.' She signed looking at Frigga and Lady Sif she forgot that Jarvis translates what she signs

"Tell us what?" Stark asked entering the room with Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bucky. "Who is?"

"Queen Frigga of Asgard."

'You really should not be here.' Cara signed at them trying to ignore the others in the room. 'You are blurring the lines we are not meant to interact.'

"You are in trouble we are here to offer our assistance."

'Do not tell them, they are still somewhat protected. You tell them their innocence will be gone.' Cara signed back. 'Where can I set up my camp?' Cara asked looking at Natasha

"Camp?"

"We have a room set up for you." Tony stated

'That room I woke up in?'

"Yes."

'I will be there, please don't tell them. The more they know the more danger they are in. I was sent here to protect them. Please do not tell them.'

"I will not tell them, I came to offer my help. Here." Frigga said handing her a reed pipe. "If you need help blow in it and Asgard will answer your call."

'I hope I never have to use it but…' Cara stopped, she held the pipe in her hands looking down with everything happening something big is coming that has the Gods nervous. 'Thanks.'

"I am repaying a debt." Frigga stated

'Still not bowing to you.' Cara said this caused Frigga and Lady Sif to smile before Cara walked out of the room grabbing Wanda and pulling her along with her.

"If you value your life it is imperative that she remains a maiden." Frigga told the others in the room after Cara was gone.

"You know what she is?" Maria asked

"Yes, but I cannot tell you. What she speaks is truth."

"Is she human?"

"Yes. She was born and raised on Midgard."

"Midgard?" Bucky asked

"Earth." Thor clarified

"You came down from Asgard to give the girl a reed pipe. What trouble is coming?" Steve asked

"I hope she will not have to use that reed pipe. You heroes have done a great deal in protecting your home but you are not the only ones that protects this world." Frigga stated before turning to Thor and Lady Sif. "I must return to Asgard, but you will remain." Frigga stated and both Sif and Thor nodded, he noticed that his mother was worried about something. "Lady Sif." She said giving her a pointed look, one she could decipher (look out for the girl).

3 days, Cara has been with the avengers for three days, she was surprised that they are not asking her questions all the time instead Wanda and Natasha with Pietro and Clint (she barely tolerates them) have been introducing her to the mortal world. Again she noticed a lot to do with food and sitting still in front of a tv. That did not last long she couldn't sit there for very long she always found herself in the company of Maria or Wanda or Natasha or Lady Sif.

"So why won't you sleep on the bed in your room?" Tony asked as they sat at the table eating breakfast on the fourth day.

'I have my own cot.'

"Yes, but you do not need to put your tent up inside. You are not camping." He stated

'I know I am not camping, if I was camping I would be outside.' Cara replied as she ate her pancakes they discovered she liked strawberry milk with her meals.

"I…You don't get sarcasm do you?" he asked

'I do, but you were doing it wrong.' Cara replied

"What are your plans for today?" Pepper asked stopping Tony from arguing.

'I need to practice.'

"Practice?"

"You want to practice your archery." Clint asked

'I can not just sit here need to stay sharp.'

"Sharp, you are better than any one of us in this room."

'For me to stay that way I need to practice.' She ended up working out with Lady Sif and Natasha. She was surprised that Lady Sif drew her sword and the pair had a sparring session.

"You have improved." Lady Sif stated after they had finished, ending it in a draw.

'As have you.'

"You were holding back." Lady Sif remarked

'As were you.'

As the days turned to weeks Cara spent her time with the avengers, she could not leave the property without one of them with her, she was sticking with Lady Sif and Wanda as both knew who she was but neither of them shared it with the others. More and more monsters were roaming closer to the boundary that Cara had set up. She had assisted them on a few missions in a new hood that Tony had made for her, it was light and thin and stayed on. At first she refused to wear it on principal as a male had made it for her but it was lighter than her ski parker. As the weeks turned to months she had tried getting in contact with Artemis or the others including Thalia but so far silence. She had sacrificed food to Artemis even went hunting in the sparse trees in the area offering her kills to her but still nothing. She had tried Athena and Hestia but they also did not respond Cara was getting worried. She couldn't feel Artemis but her brand was still on her collar bone. She was pacing the length of the room in front of the glass windows looking outside at the rain, twirling her dagger in her hand as she walked, she had been with these mortals for six months now and still had silence from her family.

"How long has she been doing that?" Tony asked Natasha entering the room he moved over to her.

"2 hours." Natasha replied

"You tried getting to do anything else?" Tony asked his response was a glare.

"She is ignoring me."

"Should we be worried?" Tony asked when her hunting knife dropped from her hand clattering on the ground and she stumbled placing her hand on her chest did Natasha leap forward. "Yes we will worry now." He mumbled to himself following behind Natasha.

"Cara, what is going on?" Natasha asked but Cara was looking out the window her face one of pain and confusion. She slammed her hand on the window before turning around and walking past them heading for her room completely ignoring them.

'Sir Miss Cara has started a fire in her room.' Jarvis informed them five minutes later, making Natasha and Tony run to her room. They burst into her room to see Cara pouring things into the fire she was really close to the flames that had Natasha moving next to her pulling her back.

'Let me go, need to talk to her.' Cara signed trying to get out of the hold Natasha had her in.

"Stark put it out." Natasha stated as the flames became intense.

'No!' Cara signed running out of the room when she got free from Natasha grabbing her quiver she ran out of the building making it to the boundary before she collapsed to the ground Artemis's symbol burning on her chest she clawed at it.

"Cara what is wrong?"

'Something is wrong and she won't let me come to her. I need to help but she is stopping me.' Cara signed looking up at Natasha.

"Who is she?"

'I cannot say.' She said as she did she whacked the ground in frustration. The rest of the day the adults were all watching her with caution, part of Cara wanted to act out to see how they will react but didn't instead she stayed close with Wanda.

Two days later they had just had dinner, the others were concerned seeming that Cara was acting quieter, she stayed away from everyone even Wanda. They were sitting on the couches most of the adults had a drink in their hands when Cara shot up from the couch she was sitting on with her head tilted to the side. Her bow forming in her hand as she ran to an area where she had stashed some arrows she then ran outside…only to end up back inside smashing through the window. The avengers were up and armed looking around for who attacked Cara.

"Artemis cannot save you today." A deep voice rumbled


	25. Chapter 25

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c25**

Cara was back up in a fighting stance this time she carried her hunting knifes as she looked around, a clash of steel was the thing that grabbed everyone's attention turning to look at Cara who was face to face with a monster.

"Fight all you like little hunter you are nothing without your goddess." The monster continued this made Cara stand up straight.

'Seriously, I have been here for 6 months without revealing anything to them and you are in front of them for a minute and reveal everything. You ignorant beast, I will be happy to send you back to Tartarus.' Cara signed angrily at the monster her blades once again in her hands as she fought the monster her hunting blades against its axe.

"That technique is not hunter style…you are the one that Athena taught? Maybe you are not just a bug." He spat his moves fast and precise she ended up knocking it back outside. Cara was trying to place the monster before her, but was coming up blank.

'Nice axe, I will take it as my trophy.' Cara signed as she pulled off a move that twisted her body getting in close to the monster one of her blades sending the axe flying while her other blade pierced its chest. The monster only laughed, grabbing by her arm and chucking her into a tree making her drop her blades. She landed and rolled ignoring the pain, she was not that out of shape was she? Getting back to her feet she pulled out an arrow she had hidden on her person before forming her bow once again she fired the arrow. This time she hit it right in the center of its forehead turning the monster to ash. She dropped her bow and it disappeared and looked down at her feet before looking up at the mortals all of whom were trying to process what they had heard.

"Artemis and Athena? Like the Greek gods? Are they aliens like Thor?" Clint asked Cara began to walk away from them back inside.

"Oh no, I think it is time for you to come clean princess." Tony stated the others in agreement.

Back inside Cara sat on one of the couches the Avengers sitting around her all of them looking at her waiting for her to start talking.

'What do you know of the greek gods?' Cara asked

"Greek gods, like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades? Those greek gods?" Steve asked

'I really shouldn't be telling you, it is against the rules. If you were to research them on your own coming to your own conclusions I could answer you then.'

"You are one of Artemis's maidens? Her companions that travels with her as she is an eternal maiden? We know you are as that thing called you one of hers, those monsters call you a hunter so you are one of Artemis's hunters?" Natasha asked, after Thor arrived she had researched all the myths and legends including the Greek.

"So the Greek gods are real, those monsters are the monsters from legend?" Steve said, "Like a hydra? Chimera?" Steve asked to which she nodded

"How old are you?"

'How old are you Thor?'

"1500."

'I am older.' Cara replied

"No way, I am sorry but you look like a kid." Tony remarked

'Thor looks to be in his late 20's'

"You didn't know what a kitchen is." Tony remarked

'I do not live amongst mortals. I have been by my ladies side hunting.'

"For over 1500 years?"

"You said you originated in Greece, What are you doing in America?"

'I go where Artemis goes. You know the Greek history yes? What happened to the Greeks?'

"They were taken over by the Romans."

'As History remembers it from the Greek world to the Roman world. Moved places over time now we are in Western Civilization.' Cara replied

"Are the Greek gods in America?"

"But we don't worship them." Bruce pointed out

'Does not mean they do not exist.'

"The Greek gods sent you to protect us?" Natasha asked

'You mortals made a name for yourself fighting off those…aliens. We fight monsters daily keeping the mortal world safe. You stand by the same code…You just don't have to answer to them.'

"Touching I think?"

'I am going to check the perimeter you guys should get some rest.' Cara said getting up and leaving them to digest what they learnt.

Another month passed and Cara had still not heard anything, the avengers were taking the whole greek existence rather well. Asking a lot of questions most of which Cara answered as little as possible she still wasn't sure what the rules were for the situation they were in. She did pick up her training routine everyday an intense workout from sparring with Lady Sif to practicing her archery she even gave a couple pointers to Clint. She was sitting with Wanda and Pietro playing a game of cards when Natasha came in with Annabeth and Percy with 6 others. Jarvis had called the other avengers to come up to them. Cara jumped up from the couch and moved over to them, by their expressions she knew something major had gone down. Everyone was looking curiously at the teenagers in the living room, but they could pick up the tension so they waited for them to talk first.

She froze as she looked over Annabeth's friends, she could easily distinguish who their parents were, son of Hephaestus, daughter of Aphrodite, son of Ares, daughter of Hades…no Pluto Son of Hades. And a son of Zeus she froze looking at him and instantly her knife formed in her hands, Annabeth ended up standing in front of him stopping her from attacking.

"He is not Hercules." Annabeth told her

'He is still his spawn.'

"Technically he is more…" Annabeth paused

'Roman, does not change his blood line.'

"No, but he is Thalia's brother. He is more like Thalia." Annabeth said

'He better stay away from me.' She moved over to Annabeth before looking her over something was different. 'What happened?' she asked

"We are here to ask for help." Annabeth said but Cara wasn't buying it she grabbed Annabeth by the arm and pulled her off to the side.

'Start from the beginning. I know that look, so start from the beginning.' Cara signed and saw as Annabeth's shoulders sagged before she looked over to Percy.

"After Hercules turned up…after he took you…Percy contacted his father, we were worried about you. He didn't? What happened to you?"

'He took me to his Island where he tried to…I fought him off. Punching a god breaks bones who knew?…I wouldn't let him…we fought. I ended in a river leaving their domain only to swim to shore it kind of goes fuzzy after that but Artemis and some others turned up. Turns out stabbing a god twice is a no no so I had to heal as any mortal. Hercules is strong broke several bones. I recovered got sent here. Now back to you.'

"A lot has happened since you have left…about six weeks after you left Percy went missing."

'Missing?'

"It is not going to work if you keep interrupting me." Annabeth said so Cara made the gesture for her to continue. "We searched for him, everywhere. We had Thalia helping but we lost contact when we lost contact with our parents. That was when we came across Jason, Leo and Piper we were sent there by some help thinking it was Percy but it wasn't. Jason did not remember anything about himself and the mist was woven deep over Piper and Leo they were sent on a quest soon after and when they returned we discovered about the Romans but clearly you knew about them. Did Thalia? Any of the other hunters?"

'Zoe and Phoebe were present during the last civil war.'

"Wait What?"

'When you find out about your siblings you fight. The civil war was set because of it. I am guessing this time was no exception?'

"Percy was put into their camp, by now we realized that Gaia was rising." Annabeth said at this Cara's eyes widened. "Hera she set in motion a dangerous game, in hopes to unite the two camps…It was working then Leo got possessed and shot a cannon from our flying warship on New Rome. Seven of us escaped and journeyed to the old world to complete the prophecy.

'The great prophecy?'

"Yep. We fought so many monsters, but we did it."

'You skipped something?'

"I completed the mark of my mother."

'The Athena pantheon?'

"How?"

'I was there when the Romans pillaged it. She was not happy. I have seen her send many of her children on that quest, none made it. Wow, she was right about you.'

"Yeah, had to face Arachne to get it back. Overcame that fear only to get a new one…I fell into Tartarus."

'You… fell… into… Tartarus?' Cara signed slowly coming to terms with what she had said.

"Yes, with Percy…we-we had to close the gates of Hades and Arachne pulled me down Percy fell with me. We—we made it through, closed the gates. We got out, Reyna turned up to take the statue back to camp a way to unite the two a Roman returning the Athena Pantheon. She left with Nico and coach Hedge…While the rest of us returned to Greece where we fought the Giants we were too late. Gaia began to rise our parents returned us to camp where we fought together to fight the monsters and stop Gaia. We thought we lost Leo but turns out he left to save Calypso found that out when our parents wanted to thank us." Annabeth explained then looked down Cara was thinking over everything she had said it was a lot to take in.

'That is a lot to take in, we won yet you seem upset. Did you not like your reward?'

"No, they rewarded us greatly… my mother's champion yay me."

'Okay, the world almost ended, life almost stopped but it didn't. You went through something completely unimaginable but you survived yet I get the feeling you have something else to share. What is it?"

"The hunt…they were on their own mission. Stopping monsters that sort of thing. They were tracking one of her worst foes…So they made a plan to catch him as he was tracking Reyna…They joined forces with the amazons…"

'Who did Orion kill?' Cara asked already putting the pieces together. 'How many?' she asked her eyes were teary and she was trying really hard not to break down. 'Annabeth how many?'

"Almost half…"

'Phoebe?' Cara asked and Annabeth did not need to answer the look she was giving her was answer enough. 'No,' Cara said taking a step back. 'No!' Cara said her grief turning to anger. 'She didn't call for me. She should have sent for me, instead I have been babysitting these mortals! For what?' Cara signed angrily. 'Explain to me why you would leave me out of a fight I could have made a difference in? I could have saved them.' She signed angrily while shouting in her head she moved away from Annabeth heading for her room.

"Cara." She called after her but Cara did not turn back

"Annabeth?" Piper asked as she made her way back into the room she turned to see everyone standing there sort of in a stand off way.

"So I take informing her did not go very well?" Leo asked

"I did just tell her half her sisters are dead." Annabeth replied moving to Percy taking a hold of his hand.

"What?" Natasha asked looking at Annabeth.

"So are you all hunters too? I am only asking as I did not think the maiden goddess liked males?" Steve asked

"You know?" Annabeth asked

"I was just about to inform you of that."

"About a month now." Tony comments

"No we are not hunters."

"Considering you are not monsters you must be one of the gods offspring." Steve stated

"She told you?"

"Oh no, she kept it for six months giving us nothing then a monster turns up mentions a couple of goddesses names and we figured it out on ourselves."

"You are son of Poseidon right? Control over water?" Clint asked

"Yes." Percy said waiting for thunder to bomb in his uncles anger but nothing happened.

"I think introductions are needed here. Then you can tell us why you seemed to upset our kid." Tony stated

"She is not yours." Percy stated

"She is part of the avengers now, part of this family. She is our kid." Tony retorted

"I think introductions are a good thing. I am Jason Son of Jupiter."

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo, Son of Hephaestus."

"Frank son of Mars." Frank stated

"Hazel daughter of Pluto."

"Nico son of Hades."

"Annabeth daughter of Athena. You do not seem surprised that we are using Roman as well as Greek names."

"We already had the whole Greek and Roman talk. I am Steve Rodgers, You have Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. You have Thor and Lady Sif from Asgard too. Wanda why don't you go check on Cara. Now why are you here, you said something about needing help?" Steve introduced while playing peacemaker between the two groups.

**AN: Why are they there? Will Cara leave the Hunt for the Avengers? Why didn't Artemis call Cara back for the fight? I have summed up the Heroes of Olympus series**  
**What could be worse than Gaia? Why will they need the mortals help? Will the Greeks and Romans be able to work with the Avengers? Leave a review tell me what you think. **  
**Until next time thanks for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c26**

Cara was furious, and grief stricken, she knew this feeling, she was used to this feeling, but she usually had Artemis to talk to and yet she has tried everything she could think of as to contact her but she was still being ignored. Cara had thrown things around in her room breaking some of the expensive things but she didn't care. She didn't care that her hands were cut or bruised she just wanted the pain in her chest to stop. She brushed the tears from her eyes away with her hands angry that they would fall. Wanda entered her room, she didn't say anything just sat down next to her.

'She is still ignoring me.'

"You are not alone." Wanda said

'Feels like it. 2000 years.'

"What?"

'I have been by her side for 2000 years. I know this feeling all too well. Still, I always had her yet she is ignoring me. She has been ignoring me for 7 months.'

"This is not your fault." Wanda said

'I know that, I can't leave you mortals without her word. I blame her. You hear that Artemis I blame you!' Cara signed and Wanda had to tense looking around expecting something to happen but nothing did.

"Cara."

'You do not care for us fine!' Cara signed angrily ignoring the burning of the symbol on her chest she got up and taking off her silver parker she threw it into the fire.

"Cara what are you doing?" Wanda jumped up but it was too late especially when she threw some of Natasha's vodka into the fire it went up in a whoosh of flames. The jacket seemed to disappear and before anything else could happen Cara chucked water over the flames distinguishing them. "You have kept that fire going for four months after spending the first two to convince Tony in giving you a fire place." Wanda stated but Cara moved over to her tent and disassembled it.

'Jarvis inform Tony that I will be sleeping in the bed from now on.' She signed knowing the AI would do so. She then looked at the symbol on her collarbone it was still there, there was only one way to get rid of it and that was to break her vow. The thought alone made her sick to the stomach, that and the fact that all three of her symbols burned, collarbone, shoulder and hip she didn't know which one to clutch. Wanda ended up holding her steady as she stumbled under the pain of the burning sensation. She ended up losing consciousness as Wanda informed Jarvis to get help.

Cara woke up in a field looking around to realize she was by herself she started moving looking around as she went. She tensed facing forward not wanting to turn around feeling a familiar presence behind her.

'Now you answer me!' Cara thought angrily still not wanting to turn around

"Under no circumstance are you to break your vow." Came her response this did make Cara turn around angrily facing the 12 year old goddess.

'Seriously, that is why you contact me. Not the fact that half my sisters are dead and you have me staying with the mortal heroes.' Cara thought angrily enough to even glare at her for all of three seconds before looking down.

"Under no circumstance are you to break your vow." Artemis repeated making Cara clench her fist as the bond took the order her symbol burned.

'What are you going to do about it? Turn me into a jackolap? A bear? Send me away? You already have done that! Phoebe is dead! Zoe is dead! Abbey is dead! Alexandra is dead! Rose is dead! Maia is…Maia is dead! Serving the gods brings nothing but pain and death. Kill me now, strike me down curse me. I am already cursed mortal men look at me with desire, even the gods… You sent me away. You did…I could have saved them and you sent me away. Do something! Anything!' Cara was crying now letting the tears fall both her hands were clenched into tight fists her nails digging into flesh but Artemis did not respond she only stood there like a statue. 'Nothing? I am calling you out and you do nothing?' Cara threw her hands up in frustration and she would have sworn she saw Artemis twitch but in all honesty she couldn't be positive as her vision blurred from the tears. 'Why did you save me all those years ago? You should have let me die for refusing him.' Cara said the anger gone from her tone she only sounded broken. She turned her back on Artemis who had gone tense even getting a reaction from the goddess was not enough to feel satisfactory she only felt…broken. She felt the presence of Athena and Hestia enter this forced dream but she had nothing to say to them she was tired of being their pawn (yes she learnt about chess).

"We have never used you." Hestia stated

'No? Is that not what you are doing now? Why you sent me to the mortals? To bring them into your world?' Cara asked and Athena noticed how she said 'your' not 'our'.

"You are a part of our world." Athena stated

'My world died out a long time ago…even though I do not remember it. I do not belong in this world. I do not want to be part of it…I am tired…I am not meant to live forever.' Cara replied but also signed at her seeming she was still under that command even in a dream. Athena shared a look with Hestia as they looked at Artemis who was still tense and just staring at Cara she still had not moved or said anything. Hestia nodded looking back to Cara she knew the three of them had just had a silent conversation most likely deciding her fate and right now at this moment she did not care.

"We know the loss you feel for that we understand this outburst…for which we are sorry."

'What exactly are you sorry for? Not intervening or…' Cara stopped and turned around back to look at them as her body began to once again burn. 'What are you doing?' Cara asked just as Athena, Artemis and Hestia sent energy into her. She landed on the ground with a thump, she should be hurting right now but she wasn't their energy was warmth and comforting…that was when Cara realized what they were doing. They were mending her from her grief all her anger and hostility towards the gods was disappearing she even found herself unable to be angry with Aphrodite for 'blessing' her. Looking into Artemis' silver energy flow was the last thing she saw before being pulled into darkness.

Cara looked up at Wanda's face who was looking down at her, she blinked a couple times trying to remember what had happened but she couldn't. She looked around to see that she was not in her room but on a bed in one of the labs.

'What happened?'

"You collapsed. I was worried…we all were." Wanda stated making her look over to see Natasha standing against the wall.

'How long have I been out?'

"Four days."

'What? Annabeth?'

"She and her friends left after a long talk. They have been visiting but said something they couldn't stay here as it would draw in monsters."

'Monsters are attracted to their scent. Why did they come?'

"Said they will show us when you woke up. She said that a war like no other was coming and that we needed each other if we want to survive. She said you will know how to contact them if you woke before they came."

'Can I get up?' She asked noting their was something in her hand

"An iv, it kept fluids in you." Wanda stated as Natasha came over and took it out.

"You going to share why you collapsed like that?" Natasha asked

'Finally contacted me.'

"Artemis?"

'Yes.'

"You alright?" Natasha asked making her look her in the eyes as Cara fiddled with her fingers.

'I will be. I should contact Annabeth we don't have much time.' Cara said

"What makes you think that? They just won a war, another one so close after?" Natasha asked

'They took my grief. This war is not just our world, if we fail… it is all worlds that will suffer.' Cara replied getting up off the bed and looking at the two others in the room the silence that followed did not last long.


	27. Chapter 27

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c27**

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_What makes you think that? They just won a war, another one so close after?" Natasha asked_

'_They took my grief. This war is not just our world, if we fail… it is all worlds that will suffer.' Cara replied getting up off the bed and looking at the two others in the room the silence that followed did not last long._

_AND NOW…_

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tony asked as he and Steve entered the room

'First we need Annabeth, why she is here will answer some of the questions.'

"We are asking you for the answers."

'I was meaning my questions…she will answer my questions. Then I will be able to answer your questions… It might be best for the men to stay away from me give me distance.'

"Why?"

'Something Artemis said, I will be on reflex around you…for your safety keep distance.' Cara replied remembering her command, she doubted right now she would be able to touch a male let alone stand next to one. It was taking everything in her not to walk out of the room but she couldn't as they were next to the door.

"Okay, we will." Steve said as he and Tony took a step back. "You should get in contact with Annabeth." He added

'I don't take orders from you.' She signed as she felt her feelings towards the opposite sex return. She wanted to apologize but she couldn't. Steve shared a look with Tony and Natasha, Wanda handed her a glass of water to which Cara took a drink of, she wasn't doing an Iris message in here she will do it in the bathroom with a sink.

She got in contact with Annabeth and was told she was on her way, Cara spent her time in her room after getting changed and having a shower she ended up twirling her hunting knives pacing the perimeter of her room. Jarvis informed her that they were here and she moved out to the lounge where the other Avengers were including the unofficial Avengers (Bucky, Sam Wilson, Rhode and Peter Parker, Maria Hill and Nick Fury).

"Now that we are all here can we please have some answers?" Tony asked

"We are here because of this." Annabeth said placing down the three boxes from their first quest now combined.

"A Greek puzzle box?" Tony asked

"What is in it is the reason we are here." Percy stated

"What is that? Are you going to let the suspense get to us or are you going to open it?"

"That is the thing we can't open it."

"Then how do you know what is in it?" Bruce asked

"My mother opened it, showed me."

"Athena goddess of Wisdom sends you to us but you cannot open it?" Maria asked, just as she did Cara smiled as she looked it, she recognized it.

"Is something amusing?" Nick asked as he saw the smirk

'I have seen this before.'

"When?"

'1600 years ago.'

"You remember that long ago?"

'I remember everything I did with her.'

"Maia?" Annabeth asked putting the dots together

'It was hers.'

"This exact puzzle box?" Tony asked as Cara picked it up and turned it over noting the marks 'these teeth marks was from when Maia's wolf stole the box from her tent Maia chased her to get it back, I sat there with Zoe laughing until it hurt.' Cara then began to fiddle with it the way Maia did so many times before. As she fiddled with it she remembered her more clearly, her smile the way her eyes would light up when she had an idea or the smirk she pulled when she came up with something mischievous. As she thought about her Cara didn't even realize that her hands were moving and putting the puzzle together until there was a clicking noise making her freeze and look down. She had done it… the box was open.

"Don't touch it, you touch it you die. No mortal can touch it without being torn apart. Considering we are all mortal…even her blessing will not save you from it."

'I am not complaining. But you tell me now after I open it? I could have dropped it.' Cara turned to a glare at Annabeth.

"You would be a louzy hunter if you did. I know for a fact you are not louzy." Annabeth replied

"How was she to know you were going to open it anyway you just did it."

'It is why she did not bring it up before, she needed me to open it. I take it Athena told you.'

"She said to take caution over it with you. That it could go either way."

'These last few years have not been easy I will admit that, losing so many sisters…finding out truths kept secret. This…this was a good thing. Not the thing inside I have no idea what that is, some glowing rock…mystical…wait. Jarvis is not getting my sarcasm right.' Cara complained as the AI still states whatever she signs.

"Cara, focus."

'Right, well I figured out what they want us to do.'

"How exactly did you figure that out?"

'By this.' Cara held up the box again. 'Again not the rock…the box. You need to get the Roman legions ready to move on a moments notice. The Greeks too, the war ship you spoke of you still have it?'

"No it was destroyed when we defeated Gaia." Leo replied

'How long do you need to make a new one?'

"It took us six months to make the first." Leo pointed out

'Yes but this time you will have the Romans to help you and we all know the Romans prided themselves on building things.'

"Building things?" Leo asked trying not to laugh

'Again I have lived in a forest. Do not tell your mother I do not need lectures on engineering…mechanics…architectural building things.'

"I will not tell her, does not mean she did not hear you."

'If you heard me turn Percy into a cat.'

"What? No don't bring me into this." Percy said yelping as he dived behind Annabeth expecting to be turned into a cat.

He wasn't. He sat back up as Annabeth chuckled he sent a glare at Cara who was back looking at the box.

'Can you do it? You are the praetor yes?' she asked looking at Frank

"How do you know?" Frank asked

'You have the whole superiority complex look that comes from them. Plus your arm.'

"Right, forgot about that."

'Three Praetors in one room?' she asked looking at Percy and Jason also before settling on Frank.

"Yes, I will contact Reyna. Get us a list and we will start gathering the items so they will be ready for your arrival."

"Cool man will do." Leo replied as it was directed at him.

'What is this stone?' Cara asked Annabeth

"An infinity stone." Thor stated reminding the Greek and Romans they were not alone.

'Which is what exactly?'

"That is the soul stone how do you have it?" Thor asked

"They have protected it for centuries, I wasn't given the history. Only that he is coming for it and another that is on this planet somewhere."

"Who is 'HE'?" Tony asked

"Thanos." Annabeth replied leaving the room in silence.


	28. Chapter 28

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c28**

"I am sorry, are we supposed to know who that is?" Sam asked after the silence dragged on.

"I do not know who he is, just someone scary enough for the gods to be worried."

'Some form of alien?'

"A titan. He was behind the attack on New York. Your planet is one of the first to stop his armies from claiming victory. Us Asgardians have fought many battles protecting the nine realms from his hold but there are many other planets that have not been as victorious. He conquers planets to destroy half the population."

"Why do I think he is not like our titans?"

'You would be correct.'

"You know who he is? You have heard of him?"

'Yes…' Cara said she had gone very pale it had them concerned she made the gesture that Natasha now knew for warding off evil before promptly getting up and walking out of the room.

"Frank, Leo get in contact with Reyna. Piper can you get in contact with Chiron get them ready."

"What do you want us to do?" Jason asked

"We need to track down this other infinity stone, come up with a battle plan that will benefit us."

"Not in New York?" Percy asked

'No, we will be going to beyond their reach.' Cara said she was leaning on the door

"You know where?"

'You need to get in contact with the Black Panther.'

"King T'Challa?" Tony asked

'The Final Battle will take place there, there we win or there we loose. That is not yet decided.' Cara said and as she did the Greek's eyes widened making the same gesture to ward off evil.

"How do you know?" Jason asked he was raised a Roman he knew the gesture was to ward off evil but could not understand why they did it.

'I just do. Do what Annabeth said, we need to find the other stone. Time is not on our side. War is coming you need to prepare.'

"Can we?"

'Can we what?'

"Take the legions and the Greeks away from their domain? Outside they can't help us."

'They can't help us anyway. If we don't it doesn't matter where we are, the downfall will affect everyone. So yes we should go.'

"Okay, we will get started." Frank said getting up the other demigods got up ignoring the look of the adults who were looking a little bewildered at everything they said and how calm they are about it. Cara grabbed Nico before he could walk away and looked at him he seemed to look down before looking up at her face under the hood.

'My sisters did they?'

"They entered the Elysian Fields." He said to which she smiled letting him leave with the others she turned to look at the others in the room most of them were watching her.

'Don't you have work to do?' Cara signed at them

"How are you doing?" Natasha asked as it was just her Wanda, Maria and Clint left in the room.

'I have lost sisters before. Nothing new.'

"Still hurts though. If you want to talk about it?"

'Maybe another time. After we stop Thanos.'

"Are you saying you have an army of kids?" Maria asked not really liking that thought.

'Army of demigods. There is a difference. Don't underestimate them, they have saved this world more than you.' Cara replied turning to look at the box in her hands. She had closed it and had offered for Annabeth to take it but she declined and said that it was safer with her.

An hour later they were nowhere in the search Tony and Bruce were scanning for energy signatures but in all honesty nobody knew what they were looking for. Cara was standing at the back of the room with Wanda when an Iris message appeared in front of her making Cara tilt her head at Percy who was there.

"We have everything on the way. Annabeth said you might want to go to Kings crossing."

'Why?' Cara signed and Wanda translated

"Said you will find something there. Wish I could be more help, but I am needed here, hence why I am messaging you. Annabeth is in a meeting with her siblings."

'The Romans?'

"Are in agreement. We will be ready…Any idea when?'

'What makes you think I know?'

"This was your plan."

'I just know soon…I will go to Kings crossing.' She replied they heard someone calling Percy's name so Cara swiped her hand through the message.

"What was that?" Tony asked

'The way we communicate. No cellphones or phones in general really.' Cara replied

"Where is this Kings Crossing?" Natasha asked

'I do not know what you call it. I will grab my things then go.'

"You can't just leave."

'You will have to come with me. Take me to the Eastern Forest.'

"Where is that?"

'Where you picked me up from…'

"Central Park? That is Kings crossing?" Tony asked but Cara had turned around and left the room.

"Grab your gear," Natasha told Wanda who nodded she turned to look at Tony. "I take it you are coming?"

"Like I would miss this?" he replied so they all got ready and met in the garage, deciding to take the cars instead of the quin jet. Cara sat in the back with Wanda and Pietro, Clint was in the Passenger seat and Natasha was driving. Steve, Sam, Bucky and Tony were in the car behind them. When they arrived they watched as Cara entered the trees where she led them in rather deep if they turned around they did not think they would find their way out if they were civilians. Cara moved into a clearing and stopped looking around she tilted her head and waited.

'Do not shoot.' Cara told them as she smiled as wolves came out of the forest. The Avengers tensed moving in closer together as they watched them come out of the trees growling. Cara moved forward and Clint told her to stop he was ignored. She made a signal with her hands and a wolf ran at her knocking her down. Clint had an arrow drawn at sighted in an instant but Wanda stopped him from firing as they saw Cara seemed to be laughing as she ran her hands over the wolf's fur. Pushing it off her she watched as the wolf lowered itself to the ground and seemed to enjoy the attention from her.

"Cara you want to tell us what is going on?"

'My wolf.' Cara signed back hugging the wolf's neck.

"Your wolf?" Tony asked shocked looking around at the others. "They yours too?" he asked

'No, they are his pack. They won't hurt you.' She signed back she noticed there was only five wolves the others must be with the other hunters she figured, she noted a note tied around his neck she pulled it out and opened it. Numbers?

"What is it?" Natasha asked noting her frown but was still cautious of the wolves. Cara moved over to her and to the other's nerves the wolves followed her. Cara seemed completely at ease being amongst the wolves.

"Coordinates." Clint said watching the wolves, he found it cool but scary at the same time especially seeming the wolves were growling at the males in their group. They stopped when Cara gave a hand signal.

"Do you know where that is?" Natasha asked Tony knowing that his glasses was linked to Jarvis.

"In the middle of nowhere." He replied noticing the wolves behavior they started moving back except the one next to Cara. She looked down at him and smiled giving him another hug before she made the signal for him to leave.

"So I take it we are going to those coordinates."

"Two sets of coordinates and times." Tony said knowing they would have to split up.

"First we need to get back to the tower. Then we can decided who goes where." Steve said as Cara grabbed the paper and turned it over so they could see two lists of names.

"Looks like that is already sorted." Sam stated

"Tony will be going with Cara and Wanda, the rest go to the other location." Steve said reading the list. "What is this writing?" he asked not recognizing it.

'Greek.'

"That is not Greek."

'Ancient Greek.' Cara replied

"What does it say?"

'Not for you.' Cara replied looking at the words knowing it was from Athena she also knew they did not need to know.

"How many languages do you speak?" Clint asked as they walked back towards the cars.

'I do not speak any languages.' Cara replied

"How many do you know?" Clint corrected

'Many.' Cara replied over the years Athena had taught her many things including languages. When they got back to the tower they parted ways. Tony taking the jet with Wanda and Cara he kept himself in the cockpit keeping distance from Cara who was sitting out the back with Wanda both of them talking, Cara was still teaching Wanda sign but she didn't mind her reading her thoughts. It took them three hours to get to the coordinates but when they were getting close the worse thing happened…they were knocked out of the sky.

Cara was clinging to the seat as the jet was forced into a crash landing Tony didn't get time to get in his suit to fly them out they could only cling on for safety. Cara looked up with a groan she turned to Wanda who was unconscious and over to Tony only to find the front half of the jet missing. She undid herself from her seat and checked Wanda's pulse, it was there before checking her over for injuries. A nasty gash on her head and possibly bruised ribs from the belt. She moved out of the broken jet and looked around they were in the forest and she felt instantly calm moving back in she moved Cara out setting her next to a tree Cara knew she could not leave her and figured that Tony would come looking for them. So she decided to wait even if it was going against her better judgement. She managed to find her bag and began pulling out her limited supply of herbs where she began to mix them together and using her canteen she poured it into Wanda's throat. It took a few minutes for it to work and when it did Wanda began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" she asked

'We were shot out of the sky.' Cara signed back, 'How are you feeling?'

"Head hurts." She replied. "Tony?"

'I did not want to leave you.'

"We should go find him. Why did we crash?"

'Not sure yet, the plane broke in half. Are you sure you are ready to move?'

"Yes, Tony might be hurt." Wanda replied getting up with Cara's help Cara ended up guiding her through the forest. Wanda could not help but admire how she moved through the forest, she realized she felt right at home and that was because she was. Wanda walked slowly looking around trying to sense her surroundings but it was not working. Cara picked up her pace so that she was jogging only for her to stop and turn back to her. "What is it?"

'Found the first half of the plane.' She signed back that did make her move especially when she heard Tony's voice. She went to open her mouth to call out but Cara stopped her that was when she heard a voice she did not recognize. They crept forward only to stop to see Tony standing in front of one man in a cape with a blue man and a big raccoon that was standing and wearing clothes.

"I don't care who you are, I have friends out here somewhere and I need to go and find them." Stark said

"You do not need to go find them, they have already found you. You can come out now." The man in the cape called out and before Cara could stop her Wanda moved down towards them. Cara begrudgingly followed behind her she had one of her hunting knives out and looked at the strange looking creatures part of her knew they were not monsters.

"Are you both alright?" Tony asked moving over to them giving them a once over Cara ended up pushing him away from her as she looked over the strangers.

"Who are they?" Wanda asked

"We have a wizard and two aliens. They are looking for their friends also."

"What made us crash?" Wanda asked

"I don't know."

"Incoming!" was shouted out as a man fell from the sky he landed with a role before jumping up he held a strange looking gun at them.

"Quill!" the raccoon cried out in relief.

"When we are in front of strangers use my code name. Star-Lord." Quill complained

"Where is Groot?" the raccoon asked looking around.

"I found him…"

"Where is he?"

"Up there, I tried getting him but there are these things guarding him. I couldn't get close. Look." He said revealing three nasty looking gashes on his side. "My weapons had no effect on them." He added

"Well we can't just leave him."

"We won't, I figured find you guys then we can work together to get him back."

"Just who are?" Tony asked

"We are the guardians of the galaxy." Quill stated making Tony chuckle.

"Is that a boy band or something?"

"No, we faced Ronan saving the Novacore…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't really care. These are the coordinates we were given right?" Tony asked looking at Cara who gave him a small nod before looking around.

'They are why we are here.'

"Seriously?"

'If we are to fight Thanos, we need all the help we can get.'

"What is she doing?" Quill asked

"You are fighters yes?" Wanda asked

"Who are the kids?" The raccoon asked "You know what I don't care we need to go get Groot." He said as Quill nodded

"You will need their help." The man in the cape asked

"Who are you?" Tony asked

"I am Dr Strange."

"You are the reason we are here in the first place, Gamora is not here."

"No, but these people will help you stop Thanos." He replied

"Thanos? What do you know of him?" Tony asked

"What do you?" Quill shot back

"Groot first questions later." The raccoon stated

"Who is this Groot?" Wanda asked

"A friend right, we need a plan. Those things…look you can see them from here." He said pointing up and they looked like giant birds to the others but Cara recognized them. "Okay, here is the plan. Drax and I will draw them to us, Rocket you go get Groot. You're good at climbing right?" he asked

"That won't work, unless you and your blue friend wants to die by all means go ahead." Tony said knowing that they were probably monsters.

"Who the hell do you think you are? My plans are great." Quill replied as the two of them started arguing over plans.

"Hey." Rocket said but he was ignored

"You may have done that but things have changed here on Earth." Tony said glaring at Quill

"Hey! Weren't there two kids?" Rocket shouted making both the males stop Tony turned around and saw Wanda looking at him.

"Where is she?" Tony asked

"She said something about men and took off that way." Wanda said pointing towards the monsters making both men swear they took off Tony calling his iron man suit. Wanda looked at Dr Strange who was looking at her. They shared a look before both of them followed behind the others.


	29. Chapter 29

**Percy Jackson a hunters tale c29**

Cara ran through the bush, she was annoyed at the males and their arguing. Her bow formed in her hand as she moved to the right distance looking up at the harpies they were circling the air around a cliff face thanks to her bond with Artemis, Athena and Hestia she could see exactly what they were circling. A tree…with a face? She wasn't even going to ask, after seeing the talking raccoon she was going to leave the alien world to just being strange. She began to climb one of the tall pine trees, they were very old and strong she chose the one that reaches up in the sky. Finding a good position to wait she drew an arrow. She heard Tony and the others coming her way, but she blocked them out right now she was the hunter and she had found her mark. She released her first arrow hitting the first one turning it to ash, before the others could scatter she sent two more back to Tartarus. She then watched as the remaining three scattered moving in random patterns heading towards her she fired one more arrow before losing site of the others so she leapt out of the tree twisting her body she fired an arrow hitting one of them and landing on the last one that screeched she was holding on for dear life as it moved wildly through the air grabbing her with its talons gripping her shoulder she scrunched her face up under the pain she swapped from bow to her hunting blade and stabbed at the creature without really thinking on how high she was when it turned to ash she was falling. She placed the hunting blade away and concentrated on her fall. She fell through the trees grabbing onto branches to slow her fall ignoring the pain she was receiving she managed to slow her fall enough that when she landed on the ground she rolled and landed back on her feet. Tony landed beside he was looking angry.

"What the hell was that?" Tony demanded stepping towards her only to stop when her hunting blade met his suit with a small clink making him stop he raised his hands taking a step back. "I was only worried about you." He said

'I handled it.' She signed back

"Are you hurt?" he asked even though he had Jarvis scan her he informed him that she had lacerations and a broken arm.

'I am fine.' She signed back he was surprised that she wasn't showing pain.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out looking at her shoulder.

'They had talons.' She signed looking down at her shoulder she grabbed her bag pulling out a small container, one she had not used since staying with the mortals. She pulled out a small piece of Ambrosia. 'We should get going?'

"Yeah about that, the jet is broken. We have no way of getting back."

"I might be able to help on that front." Dr Strange stated grabbing everyone's attention now that Quill had helped Groot down Wanda was looking at the tree.

"I am Groot."

"Yes, I agree, how did you do that?" Rocket said looking at Cara as she turned around ignoring them her bow formed in her hand as she looked around. "How much for the bow?" Rocket asked as Cara shot an arrow killing a hell hound that jumped from the shadows.

"What the hell?" Quill asked as Cara looked around another arrow at the ready.

"Time to go." Wanda stated even though Cara had told her to tell them that.

"How are you going to help? Whatever you are going to do? Do it now." Tony said his repulses at the ready. So Dr Strange created a portal telling them to step through, at first they were hesitant but when they saw two more of the hell hounds jumping out of shadows and Cara fired an arrow killing one before changing from bow to hunting blade to kill the second did they step through the portal.

They arrived back in New York at the Avengers compound right in the living room. Surprising Bucky and Sam who were sitting on the couch both of them jumped up with weapons drawn only to relax when they saw Tony, Wanda and Cara. They gave curious looks to the others with them, Rocket was whistling as he looked around the room.

"I am Groot."

"I agree, you got all this for saving your planet once?" Rocket asked looking up at Stark.

"No, I am rich." Tony said as he moved over to Sam. "Jarvis are the others back?"

"No Sir." Came his reply

"You going to explain?" Sam asked

"Tell Bruce to come here." Tony told his AI. "We came across them at our coordinates." He replied to Sam as he pulled out his phone.

"What do you want Stark?" Clint asked

"An update Legalos?"

"We are on our way back with an old friend of Fury's apparently." Clint replied "We couldn't reach you over coms."

"Yeah, well we lost the jet." Tony replied

"How did you lose a jet?"

"Shot out of the sky."

"Technically you were hit by those flying things, not shot." Quill comments

"IS Wanda alright? Cara? You?" He asked

"Fine, we are back at the compound…With some interesting characters." He said. "ETA?"

"30."

"See you then." Tony said hanging up looking over at Sam and Bucky but his attention moved to Bruce as he entered he seemed to freeze at the sight before him. Wanda was looking over Cara's wounds that seemed to grab his attention he made his way over to her but once again froze seeing how she tensed at his presence.

"Do you need help?" Bruce asked but Cara shook her head so he moved over to Tony looking at their new guests. "Who are they?" He asked

"Dr Steven Strange, Brax, Rocket, Groot and Peter Quill."

"My name is Drax." Drax said glaring at Tony who waved him off.

"Okay, why are they here?" Bruce asked but Tony could only shrug he looked over at them meeting Strange's gaze who was watching Cara.

"You have an infinity stone?" He asked but he was ignored by her this made him frown.

"What?" Peter asked looking over at the kid moving over to her only to freeze when he was met with a knife pointing at his gut. He noted that the knife seemed to appear in her hands.

"She doesn't like males." Peter Parker said he was slightly upset he couldn't go with the others when they left but was in awe of Rocket and Groot.

"Well that is sexist." Peter mumbled stepping back which made her turn and look at him so fast he actually took a step away from her, she was still wearing her hood but her posture had him nervous.

"Like any male? Or is this just Terran Males?" Rocket asked

"Any male." Wanda replied. "Hold still." She reprimanded as she cleaned her shoulder.

"How is that healing already?" Peter asked noting that it was almost healed. She ended up standing up and moving away from them. She had a drachma in her hands as she fiddled with it moving over to the kitchen to the sink she turned the tap on she made the offering to Iris.

Annabeth appeared in an Iris message looking up from some battle plans she had a serious expression.

"Cara what can I do for you?" she asked

'Checking up? How are the plans coming along?'

"The warship is under way. The legions are getting ready to move, we have a meeting of the leaders tonight. You are still coming?" She asked as a boy ran past her holding weapons obviously heading to the forge.

'Not sure yet.' She signed back

"What? What is going on?" Annabeth asked looking at her.

'We have found new allies, not sure of the meaning yet.'

"Cara?"

'Do you know how long they will need?'

"Will find that out tonight…"

'What?'

"Do we call the others?"

'Others?'

"I am sure we can get the centaurs on our side and we could maybe ask Poseidon for his cyclops?"

'No, They won't be able to help.'

"How so?"

'Technically.'

"Technically what?"

'Where the final battle takes place they have their own gods. Why our gods can't intervene.'

"But we can? Why aren't their gods doing anything?"

'They aren't like ours…They are Spiritual.'

"Which means what exactly?"

'Something about Panthers. They will have their army we will have ours. Hopefully it will be enough.'

"What aren't you saying Cara?" Annabeth asked looking her dead in the eyes.

'Does not matter. We have a week at most get them ready.' She replied waving her hand through the message she then rested her hands on the bench.

"What was that?" Rocket asked making her spin around to see everyone had followed her into the kitchen.

'Call me when Natasha comes back, we need to talk.' Cara said to Tony turning on her heels she left them going to the gym. She had been taught the modern ways of training and now let loose on the punching bag without wrapping her hands she went at it until her hands were raw and bloody stopping only when she heard someone enter. She turned to see Natasha standing there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face she was looking at her with disappointment. Making her look down she flexed her hands and they slowly began to heal over. Until they were only bruised.

"The others are waiting upstairs, are you okay?" she asked making Cara look back up at her.

'Perfect.' She signed back, 'Let us not keep the others waiting.'

"Cara?"

'My problems not yours. Come on the others are waiting.' Cara said moving passed her she led the way back up to the living room where they all turned to look at her. She noticed a new face, someone she did not recognize but she was sitting next to Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

"What do you want to talk about?" Maria asked as those that knew Cara knew she would not answer any of the males at the moment.

"Why are we all looking at her, she is a kid." Peter asked he was sitting with Drax, Rocket, Strange and Groot across from the Avengers.

"She is not just a kid." Steve began to defend her but stopped when Cara made the signal for him to stop.

'Thanos knows we have two stones.' She signed and Jarvis translates

"We only have the soul stone." Steve pointed out confused.

'The other stone is in this room.' She said looking from the blonde lady next to Maria to Dr Strange who was wearing a small frown.

"How do you know?" he asked and saw the small smirk of her lips from under the hood

'I have one on me, you have the other I can sense it.'

"Not about the stone, about Thanos?"

'You don't want to know trust me on that.' Cara said making the sign off warding off evil as she remembered the vision of the three fates talking to her as they crashed saying that he knew and they were running out of time.

"Who told you?" Steve asked figuring it was one of her gods that warned her.

'Does not matter, I know that is the point. I need Stark to go to New Rome help with the development of building the war ships. Enough to carry our armies and equipment…' She was interrupted by an iris message.

"Cara?"

'Thalia?' Cara asked tilting her head to the side ignoring the reactions from the others.

"Your presence has been requested." She said as she looked over her shoulder giving Cara enough view to see she was at camp.

'I will be there in an hour, tell Annabeth I am dropping some people off at New Rome.'

"Will do, Lupa is…"

'I know, I need a favor make some more arrows.'

"Are you out?" she asked concerned

'No,'

"For your archer friend?"

'Yes, this is a war you know what that means.'

"But it is not in their territory."

'Since when has that stopped them? You weren't around in the previous mortal wars they always take this opportunity, it does not matter where. Why Lupa has fortified the defenses around New Rome.'

"I will get some blades made as well."

'Okay.'

"About Phoe…"

'Stop, war has a cost always has, always will. There was nothing that could be done. She was not the first and won't be the last. I will see you soon.' She signed before running her hand through the message.

"What was that about?"

"I get new arrows? What's wrong with my ones?" Clint asked

'Encase monsters decide to use this as a distraction.'

"I am sorry monsters?" Peter asked. "Am I the only one that is confused here?"

"Will the monsters really attack?"

'They have throughout history, each time you mortals go to war.'

"How Far back?" Tony asked

'The first time I experienced personally was during the Trojan War. But I know they used a previous smaller civil war to cause havoc but I only had been with Artemis for a few weeks she sent me away to Athena where I learnt sign.'

"Athena taught you sign language?" Bruce asked

'She created it for me.' Cara replied making everyone freeze not quite believing it.

"No, that can't be right. She couldn't…This is too wow. She created sign language for you?" Bruce stated not quite believing it.

'I was mute, needed a way to communicate so she made one. Maia was the first mortal to learn it. After me of course.'

"But are you mortal? You keep referring us as mortals."

'You are mortals, people not part of our world. Although technically you are now as you know. I use the term as you use the term civilian. To me you are all civilians. Except Thor and Lady Sif… We don't have time for a history lesson. You all need to get your gear ready we leave in twenty.'

"Again, just throwing it out there why are we listening to a kid." Rocket stated

'I am 2000 years old, and I have been a hunter for that long, keep questioning me and I will show you exactly what I have learnt throughout my years.' Cara signed making the strangers freeze and look at her with a new light.

"Can I keep her?" Rocket asked looking up at Peter making Cara take a step towards him only to be stopped by Natasha who had stood up and walked between them.

"Alright, suit up. We head for New Rome in 20."

"Where is New Rome?" Pietro asked walking out with Clint. Cara turned to Nick and Maria and the blonde lady.

"We have Helicarriers if you need it?"

'You will need it. Set up a boundary as a backup plan encase we fail. Pray that we will not.'

"If you fail won't it be too late?" the lady asked

'Who are you?'

"Carol Danvers."

'They will be there encase the army gets past us it is Thanos that we cannot fail at stopping. He will come for the stones.'

"Then why go to him with the stones?"

'Because either way he will come for the stones, it will help to have an army blocking him.'

"You have been holding something back, what exactly is it?"

'This fight is fated to happen. I just hope we are ready for it and is willing to do what is necessary to stop him.' Cara signed before turning and walking away leaving them all in a stunned silence.


	30. Chapter 30

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c30**

Cara gave them coordinates to a clearing where she walked them across a highway they all followed on with interest curious as to where they were going, the Avengers were all with her in their battle suits with the Guardians of the Galaxy and Carol Danvers (or Captain Marvel as her code name). They followed behind Cara only to grip their weapons when they spotted a giant wolf standing with regular sized wolves behind it. Cara lowered her head making the others pause it was Tony that clicked to who it was they were looking at.

"Lupa?" he whispered in surprise he had met Zeus, Poseidon, Athena and Artemis in Chicago they were intimidating in their battle armor but seeing the wolf goddess was a different thing she was looking over them all and he seriously was thinking she thought they were dinner. He watched as Cara made some signals that Jarvis could not interpret so Lupa was looking at her. She then turned around and started walking Cara followed after her and the others followed he noticed that Rocket was standing closer to Drax and Peter as some of the wolves looked at him with hunger. They entered some tunnels and continued to walk for about five minutes when they came across some soldiers two teenagers with spears stood at attention as they walked passed one of them drew their weapon on Drax only to lower it when Lupa growled. When they finally exited the tunnel they had to blink a couple of times as the light was very bright. When they saw where they were they froze. Tony was stunned.

"How?" He asked looking around to see an entire city built like an old Roman city.

'Welcome to New Rome.' Cara signed as she followed Lupa.

"How did we not know about this?" Stark asked as he knew this part of the City never once had he recognized it.

'Hidden in plain sight.' Cara said as she moved away with Lupa towards a group of people all dressed in Roman armor. Tony recognized two of them that came to the compound Frank and Hazel.

"Frank right?" Steve asked

"Yes, and this is Praetor Reyna." He introduced making Cara tense and look at her, she was the one that Orion was tracking. She looked like a warrior, smart and strong a capable leader.

"Welcome to New Rome." She stated but it was clear she was not too keen on the idea of outsiders coming in the city. She looked at Cara who was still standing next to Lupa, it seemed that Lupa was talking to her as she gave a small smile before her head bobbed as if she was nodding.

"What can we do for you?" Frank asked

"I gathered I was here to help you." Tony said

"We don't need outside help." A Roman stated from beside Reyna.

'On this you will, Tony is here to help…you may find him useful.'

"Who do you think you are?" he asked stepping forward his hand was on his sword Tony was expecting her to lash out or threaten him with her own knife but instead she stayed put she turned to Lupa.

'I said I would not harm one of your male soldiers, but if they talk to me like that I may not keep it.' She signed Tony was surprised that she was signing so they could understand her. She then turned to Reyna and Frank. 'Do we not have a meeting to go to?' she asked the boy went to go and say something she turned to him so fast and her hand shot out and landed over his mouth. 'I was there in Old Rome boy, watch your tongue or I will cut it out.' Cara signed and for emphases her dagger appeared in her hand from nothing his eyes went wide as she shoved him back. Reyna was looking at her surprised as was the other Romans. She twirled the knife and it disappeared she held herself with a different kind of confidence that none of the Avengers had seen from her.

"Peter you have been warned, go check on the preparations." Reyna said as he was about to say something else, he deflated a small bit as he left. "I apologize for his behavior, if you come with me I will show you where you will be staying while you are here." Reyna said now that Lupa was gone she led them towards the city as they walked past an open section of land that was usually where they build their practice arena's.

"They're all dressed in armor." Steve stated he was walking with Bucky who was looking around, Natasha was walking behind him with Clint, Wanda and Pietro.

"Is that a ghost?" Clint asked as he watched several people walk past and they all did look like ghosts.

"They won't bother you. They are helping the legions prepare." Frank told them he was walking with them as Reyna walked with Cara. As they walked Reyna ordered about several other soldiers who ran off to complete her orders. They were led to a house made of marble on the outskirts of the city.

"Do we not get to go in the city?" Rocket asked as Reyna looked over him with caution.

"No weapons allowed in the city, this way outside the city limits you get to keep them. We thought you would be more comfortable that way." Hazel explained

"Very thoughtful. Thank you." Steve said as they were shown around inside their rooms were simple but elegant with large beds, the lounging room had marble sofas with cushions Steve shared a look with Bucky.

"Now that can't be comfortable." Sam said moving over to one of them and sat down. "I stand corrected. Cap you have to come and try this. How did you make it so comfy?" Sam asked

"How long are we here for?" Peter Quill asked, he had to admit the place was really nice, he still was not believing that the Greek gods were real or the Romans in this case.

'You won't be staying here.' Cara signed

"What why?" Rocket asked

'Tony, Bruce, Rhode and Sam will be staying here, the rest of you we are going to camp.'

"Camp?"

'The Greeks.' Cara signed back

"Hang on wait. Mr Fancy suit over here gets to stay here in this luxuary house that looks enough to be a mansion and we get sent to camp? How is that fair?"

'Mr Fancy suit as you call him will be working. To help complete the war ship. The rest of you will be coming with me to the Greeks to see their progress then you will be joining Maria and Nick on their Flying ship to get to the land of the Panther.' Cara signed

"What about you?" Tony asked

"Yeah, if you are sending us to the carrier where will you be going?"

'Not sure yet.'

"You're not sure?" Carol asked

'Depends on what the kids of Athena have come up with. We will find out tonight at the meeting.'

"Hang on if I am here how can I be at the meeting?" Tony asked

'You will be messaged in.' Cara assured him. 'Frank can you take him to Leo?' Cara asked with hesitation before looking around the room.

"Why bring us all in if we weren't all staying?"

'You needed to see who you will be fighting with. These soldiers are seasoned warriors, they are disciplined and fight together for each other. They are brothers at arms sisters, they fight for each other, for the gods. They needed to see you, you fight for freedom and humankind. You could learn a thing or two from these Romans. Together you fight not just for Earth but for the innocent, not just here but out there other planets. If Thanos wins half the Universe will be wiped out.' Cara signed before leading them out of the house and towards a clearing where two legions were running drills. She stopped and they watched as they worked in sync and harmony with each other like a well oiled machine. She turned and pointed to a group that was using this discipline to build something, they couldn't tell exactly what yet.

"How are they doing this?" Pietro asked he was impressed.

'Practice. Trust and discipline.' Cara replied, she then led them with Frank's help towards where they were making the war ships.

"Oh my god."

"Holy shit."

"I want one."

"I am Groot."

"Look at the size of that thing? It will never get off the ground."

"Ghosts are working on the ship?"

"Wow?"

"The style is old fashioned but wow, this was that kids design?"

"Based off the design of the Argos. You know the legend of Jason right? Leo improved it. That is him down there bossing some Romans around. If you excuse me." Frank said walking down the path towards the three large war ships that were currently under construction.

'Stark, help them complete it. Do not try to take charge, they know what they are doing. If you see improvements though that will not affect the time line have at it. We do not have long, days, at most a week. It is getting late, we should head off.'

"Will you guys be alright?" Natasha asked Bruce, Rhode and Sam they all nodded still stuck staring at the ships.

'Do not get into any fights.' Cara signed 'Or you might get enlisted and I cannot help you.' Cara informed them before leading the others back the way they had come and back to their jet.


	31. Chapter 31

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c31**

Cara led them up the hill to where Annabeth was waiting for them she then led them down the hill giving them permission to enter the camp. The excitement was little compared to their reaction to New Rome they did seem distracted by the dragon guarding the Golden Fleece. Cara warned Quill and Rocket that the dragon would kill them before they got half way near the Fleece as they looked over at it. As they were given the tour they all became on edge as they looked around.

"Anyone else notice that they are all kids?" Steve asked looking at Natasha and Bucky

'Most Greek Demigods, have short life spans.' Cara signed

"What?" This seemed to grab everyone's attention.

'It is rear for a hero to live to a nice old age. See that over there, tribute to the last war and that one was the one before that. Shrines to the fallen, Shrines to the gods. Cabins, each cabin for each god or goddess for their kids but some are honorary like for Hera Goddess of Marriage so she will not have kids outside of her marriage, Artemis her cabin is for her hunters when they stay here Hestia is a maiden goddess. Archery fields…'

"Wait I thought Athena was a maiden goddess, how does she have kids?" Clint asked

'She is the goddess of wisdom, she found a way around her vow. She is still a maiden.' Cara signed back

"How?"

'That you will have to ask her children, I find it amusing.'

"On a different note, why is there lava coming off that obstacle course." Steve asked

'To heat things up.' Cara replied with a smirk. 'To make things more challenging.' She signed after no one laughed at her joke.

"You all have a problem with me and yet they are half donkeys."

"Goats. Half goats, satyrs to be exact." Annabeth said joining them

"You're a daughter of Athena right?" Peter asked she was introduced as that so he already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"How are you made if your mother is a maiden goddess?" he asked and Percy started laughing as he walked up and heard his question.

"Do you know how Athena was born yes?"

"No." Peter replied

"She jumped out of Zeus's head fully grown in battle armor carrying a shield and spear after Hephaestus cut into his skull to ease Zeus's headache." Natasha stated she had done her research.

"Yes, so she does the same sort of."

"You are created from her thoughts?" Steve asked this was just too weird.

"How does that work don't you need two people to make a baby?" Peter asked they could clearly see that this topic was one Annabeth does not like talking about.

"If a male attracts her attention intellectually she will use his genes to create a child then send them off to that said man." Annabeth said

"Does she get to know them before sending her children to them?"

"For my father personally yes."

"Do they know she is a goddess?"

"Again speaking personally yes, my father knows she is a goddess."

"So is it split custody? How does that work?"

"No, we don't see her, she doesn't raise us. Our fathers do, but usually we end up here because of the whole monster thing. Now Chiron is waiting at the big house then we will have the meeting with the leaders." Annabeth said making it clear the topic of her birth was now off the table. They headed to the big house where they were once again shocked into silence as they were face to face with Chiron an actual centaur.

"You're part horse." Clint stated without thinking

"That I am Mr Barton."

"You know who we are?" Clint asked

"I do, I am well aware why you are here and what is going on."

"Chiron…you can't be the same Chiron that trained Jason or Hercules?" Steve asked noting how tense Cara got when he mentioned that name.

"I am, I have trained many heroes. Not all of them stuck with my teachings." He said looking at Cara, "I will talk with these heroes if you wish to go to the archery fields."

'Thalia?'

"She has them training." Chiron said and Cara nodded taking a step away she frowned and looked down. She still couldn't leave the avengers.

"I will come with you." Wanda said making Cara smile she grabbed her arm and practically dragged her away.

"Where is she going?" Rocket asked

"To see her sisters." Chiron replied leading them inside Natasha watched them leave before following Steve inside. They were being caught up on what was going on before the big meeting.

Cara walked towards the archery fields with Wanda ignoring the looks from the others, her hood was low over her face as she made her way through a group of kids heading towards the arena with swords. She noted that most of them were kids of Ares. When she heard the sound of bows being released and the thumping of arrows hitting targets she couldn't stop the smile as she moved into view of the other hunters all of them wearing silver parkers concentrating on their task did she falter and stop. Wanda was standing beside her, she could feel her emotions as she noted the lack of numbers she really wanted to pull Cara in for a hug at that moment. Thalia was the one that spotted her and began to walk towards her grabbing the others attention she looked over the faces seeing only a few she was friends with two of them she didn't recognize. Thalia ended up hugging her, Cara was tense to begin with but she slowly hugged her back. Thalia took a step back giving her a once over.

"You look older." She said

'You look tired.' Cara signed back making Thalia give a small smile.

"Who is this?" Thalia asked

'Wanda Maximoff, Thalia Grace Lieutenant of Artemis.' Cara signed. 'This a private lesson or can anyone join?' Cara asked only slightly hesitating as she used to joke about this with Zoe.

"By all means, after all age before beauty." Thalia smirked

'You are going down Sparky.' Cara signed forming her bow in her hand she took her quiver out of her bag placing it on her shoulder she then gave her bag to Wanda to hold. The two of them were having a competition. It started with Archery, moves to sparring and finishing with a dual.

"No doubt, but it will be fun." Thalia replied knowing she was not on the same level as Cara for any of the tasks. She doubted that Cara would have slacked off training the last few months. The other hunters moved to the side. "Rapid fire? Tricks? Or bullseye?"

'All of above.' Cara said knowing that Thalia was above natural shooter, on level with some of Apollo's kids it would be interesting contest. Cara has to test her since she joined the hunt she knew that Phoebe had been working with her and after-all she did help train Phoebe. Hazel was the one that stated the competition. Cara started off with doing rapid fire five arrows on the way within a few seconds each one hitting their bullseye. Thalia pulled off a trick shot which was a run, flip and slid as she shot it also hit the bullseye. Cara ended up copying her trick as Thalia copied her rapid fire. Cara then shot up in the air watching as the arrow disappeared from view only to land in the bullseye at the furthest target on the course. Thalia copied only for her arrow to fall on the left of the bullseye instead of center bullseye it still counted as a bullseye. Cara then got Stephanie to fire at her with hesitancy she did, she caught the arrow then using that arrow she fired backwards hitting the target. Thalia gave her that one, she has yet to catch an arrow. They then moved onto sparring once again they were pretty evenly matched but Thalia ended up winning that round it was the final round a dual both of them had their hunting knives out. The clashing of blade on blade rang across the field as the two of them went at each other in fast precise hits neither one breaking through the others defense. That was until Cara had managed to disarm her so Thalia changed from her last remaining hunting knife to her spear. Cara only smirked under her hood, side stepping the thrust she moved in to hit Thalia only for Thalia's fast reflexes to kick in Cara was the one that ended on defense. Cara felt her bracelet begin to burn on her wrist but it didn't stop her from fighting, they were now doing stunts that most people could not pull off, twisting and jumping lunging and retreating. Cara felt a zap of electricity from the spear that made a new sensation enter her system, one she had never felt before it almost made her stop. Almost. She jumped out of the way and using her momentum she launched herself at Cara her left knife striking fast as her right blade swung down there was a crackle of electricity and both of them were sent flying.

Cara sat up clutching her hand with her bracelet as it was burning and it was actually painful. Her entire body was tingling she looked over at Thalia who was slowly getting up onto her feet she had a look of horror on her face. Cara was confused why was she on the ground? She hit her with lightening why would that send her flying?

"Are you alright?" Natasha asked she was kneeling down next to her, when did she get there?

'Yeah, just got hit with lightning no big deal.' Cara replied clearly being sarcastic.

"Cara you weren't hit with lightning,"

'I think otherwise.' Cara said she could still feel the electrical shock of it, the tingling sensation. 'Why did you call down lightning?' She asked Thalia

"That was not me. Cara you did that?" Thalia said kneeling down beside her.

'Not possible.' Cara signed back

'It is, Zeus's power is inside you, like Hestia and Athena and Artemis.' Thalia signed back at her.

'No, his power has no effect in me. It never has before it had to be you.'

'Your power went through your blade into my spear that sent us both flying.' She signed back and Cara looked down her wrist was still burning, part of her knew Thalia was telling the truth but a small part of her didn't want to believe that his power was within her.

'I will deal with that later, we have that meeting to go to.' Cara said getting up trying to shake off the feeling, now was not the time to freak out do that later in the cabin alone, right now she had the mortals looking at her, the other hunters some campers and the aliens. She shared a look with Wanda before taking her bag back then made her way back to the big house where they sat around the pingpong table ignoring the snide comments from the adults or raccoon. The meeting had started it was down to business.


	32. Chapter 32

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c32 **

Cara looked around the room to see the cabin leaders there, the mortals and aliens. Tony was there via Iris message as was Reyna and Frank with Leo. Leo was going into great detail of their progress on the war ships he sounds very excited as he described some of Tony's improvements.

"How long until they are ready?" Annabeth asked when she managed to get a word in.

"Oh at this rate a week maybe longer."

'You have 5 days. We leave on the 6th.' Cara signed grabbing every ones attention in the room

"We are trusting the word of this hunter because?"

'The fates told me.' Cara signed making everyone freeze, the mortals looked confused. They then all made the gesture to ward off evil. 'You have five days, Stark Leo make it work.'

"What do you mean the fates told you?" Carol asked she noticed how all the kids went tense.

'I mean exactly that,'

"You saw the fates?" Clarisse asked

'Saw, spoke, froze.'

"What did they tell you?"

'That we need to be there in 6 days, that we need to work together.'

"And?"

'Something personal. How are the weapons coming along?' Cara asked wanting to change the topic she noticed the sympathetic looks she was getting from the Greeks.

"The forges are working around the clock." Reyna said and Malcolm agreed

"Do we even know if our weapons will work on aliens? I mean they are made to kill monsters."

'They work.' Cara reassured, she then listened as they spoke of battle strategies. Peter, Steve and Carol were all impressed with the way they were planning and their plans seemed well thought out. Annabeth and Reyna did most of the talking speaking on behalf of the Greeks and Romans Clarisse piping in once and a while offering alternatives.

"We know what we will be doing until we leave what will they be doing?" Clarisse asked looking at the adults.

'They will be going to Wakanda.' Cara spoke for them.

"You do not want our help in preparations?" Steve asked

'No, they know what they are doing. The last five years they have fought two great wars and several minor battles. This is what they train for, what they live for.'

"Has anyone heard from the gods?"

"They can't interfere."

"It's almost dinner time. Everyone knows what they need to do, let's get to it." Percy said bringing the meeting to an end. He shared a look with Annabeth as they both got up and walked out of the room after the others had left leaving those that came with Cara with Chiron and Mr D.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Chiron asked

'Tomorrow, can they stay in here?' Cara asked and Chiron nodded just as the horn was blown indicating dinner time. They made their way to the Pavilion where they saw all the campers already seated, Steve and the others were sitting at the head table with Chiron and Mr D. Cara sat at the Artemis table with the other hunters as Chiron introduced the mortal heroes welcoming them to camp. Steve watched as the kids made sacrifices to the gods giving them a portion of their food in offerings. Chiron explained it and was surprised that he got up and made an offering to the gods in general but gave thanks to Artemis for sending them Cara. The other avengers followed his lead and with little reluctance Rocket, Drax and Peter did the same, mostly because Mr D was looking at them they all knew he was a god. The chatter around the room was easy going and loud, Steve shared a look with Bucky they did not look like they were preparing for war.

Natasha was looking at the girl Rachel Dare that was introduced as the Oracle, she sat next to Chiron talking with him with ease when her fork dropped gaining the others attention and green smoke seemed to come from her.

"To the far beyond the heroes must go,  
to defeat the undefeated foe.  
When all seems lost his bane will rise,  
to unite one and all for innocence to survive.  
A great Sacrifice must be made,  
Or everything good will fade." She said but her voice sounded different the room was silent as they stared at the head table, before discussion began all about this new prophecy. Steve shared a look with his team in confusion, they watched as Rachel was being looked after by Chiron and three other kids she seemed confused and wanted to know what she had said but overall looked tired. Several people were calling out to Percy and Annabeth asking question.

"We all know what this is about, it is official we leave in 6 days." Annabeth informed them and excitement seemed to linger in the air. As well as confidence, the mood was changed as they now spoke of battles and shared stories.

A hush fell over everyone once again as a girl entered the pavilion. The girl moved over to Artemis's table and the hunters all lowered their head in respect before grinning up at her she ended up joining them at the table and slowly the chatter picked up again. The girl turned to look at the head table with auburn hair and silver eyes had most of the adults freezing as they looked at her. She nodded her head at them before turning back to the hunters.

"Chiron who is that?" Steve asked he sounded nervous

"That is Lady Artemis." Chiron replied

"She looks different to when we saw her." Steve said

"She looks like a child." Bucky added carefully, he was still not used to the whole Greek gods thing.

"Careful she might hear you, she does not particularly like males." Mr D said he was drinking his diet coke and fiddling with a wine glass looking bored. They watched as Artemis's table seemed to be the one that was most relaxed as laughter bubbled around the table, the Avengers noticed that Cara looked at home amongst them. They concluded that this was her family. They were the first table to get up and leave Cara only hesitated slightly looking back at Natasha before following after her goddess.

'Are you alright?' Artemis asked as they walked towards the archery fields

'I have Zeus's power in me don't I?' Cara asked back they were speaking to each other through thoughts.

'Yes.'

'You felt it, that is why you are here no?'

'I am here to remind you that you are not alone, I will always be with you even if I am not near you.'

'You know about the decision I have to make? Do you know what will happen?' Cara asked and watched as Artemis turned to face her, her silver eyes piercing into hers. Cara knew she could not tell her even if she did know so she sighed.

"I will be taking the hunt with me." Artemis said making Thalia look over at her as the others also stopped.

"Will we not be joining this fight milady?" Thalia asked

"You will be, I need you first though. You will be back in time to join them on their journey." Artemis said Thalia nodded her head.

"The things you wanted are in the cabin." Thalia told Cara who nodded her thanks.

'I take it I won't be joining you?' Cara asked Artemis.

'You are still the bridge between us and the mortals. You are needed with them.' Artemis said and got the hunt moving but before she left Cara grabbed her arm.

'Artemis…I don't think I can do what is expected of me.'

'You will do what is right.' She replied

'How do I know what is right?'

'You have good judgement Cara and have the experience to back you. I do not doubt you, do not doubt yourself.' Artemis said pulling her in for a hug. Cara returned the hug before stepping back and watched as Artemis left in the trees leading the hunt away once again leaving her behind. She sighed before turning around and heading back to get the others. It was time to hand out gifts. She met them coming out to find her, her gaze landed on Lady Sif who was looking at her with understanding Natasha moved in closer to her giving her a questioning look asking if she was okay.

'Come with me.' Cara signed heading to the cabins or more specifically Cabin 8. She told them to wait outside before entering the cabin grabbing the deer skin bag and quiver before looking around the room her gaze landing on Phoebe's cot this made her look down and blink back tears before she turned around and left. The others were surprised to see what she was carrying, she looked up at Clint first handing him the quiver with 48 arrows with a second smaller quiver it held 24 trick arrows. Before she placed the bag on the ground and started pulling out knives and daggers. She handed one to Pietro, Steve and Bucky both looked confused as they watched her hand several knives to Natasha they had a soft silver glow to them. She moved over to Wanda handing her a small dagger that looked different to any of the others.

"I don't…"

'My ease of mind, stab with the pointy end.' Cara signed and Wanda nodded taking the knife happy that it came in a small sheath that connected to her ankle.

"What we don't get a fancy new toy?" Rocket asked surprised when he was handed a small knife. "Cheesh what am I going to do with this tooth pick?" he asked as Cara pulled out her own blade and swung at him. "What the hell?" he yelled as he threw his hand up the small knife grew long enough to deflect her attack. Rocket chuckled as he examined the knife closely. She gave the others a knife each also.

'These won't work on mortals only monsters. You know about our world now, and that means that you will see the monsters and they will see you too. I hope you will not have to use them but it just encase you need to defend yourself. They have a campfire if you wish to attend or head back to the big house to get some rest the next few days are going to be busy.'

"What about you?" Clint asked

'I have my cabin. And no you cannot join me, no males allowed and only maidens can enter without setting off the traps.'

"You have traps in your cabin?" Steve asked shocked to which Cara gave a curt nod before turning around and re-entering the cabin closing the door behind her.

"Is she alright?" Carol asked as most of the others were busy examining their new weapons she looked at Steve and Natasha.

"Give her time, we should all get some rest we don't know when we will get the chance to next time." Steve said walking off with Bucky. Natasha stood and stared at the door before Clint pulled her away with Wanda and Pietro.

"I am Groot."

"I agree this certainly may be an interesting mission." Rocket said following behind Quill and Drax with Dr Strange walking with Thor and Lady Sif. Time was not on their side they all agreed that it was a good idea to get some rest.


	33. Chapter 33

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c33**

The next morning Cara woke up before sunrise she moved freely around the camp heading to the beach to look out over at the water, her hood was up and she was twirling her knife in her hand as she thought over everything that has been happening, that will happen and what she can do about it. She still heard the fates voices echoing in her ears and their warning, she was certain there was a hidden message they were giving her but she was yet to solve it.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice asked making her turn around to see Annabeth with Percy.

'Did you get any sleep?' Cara asked back

"Not much. Thalia is gone?"

'She and the Hunt left with Artemis, she said they will be back in time to travel with you.'

"Is there anything else we can do to help?" Percy asked

'You are already doing everything you can, just make sure they are all ready to leave.'

"Cara what you said back in the big house…" Annabeth began, "The prophecy…"

'Pretty clear no?' Cara signed back before turning to look out over the water. 'Zoe taught me to swim. She taught me many things…one major thing is that you cannot run from fate. 2000 years ago my fate was written. I will not run from it.' Cara signed before moving off without turning to look at them. They moved to have breakfast she sat alone at the Artemis table not really eating her waffles and she looked into her cup with strawberry milk. She could feel eyes on her but she was ignoring them, she did not turn around or look over at them, she ended up throwing her food into the fire and walking off. She ended up grabbing Lady Sif before she could enter the room and dragged her over to the arena.

She did not say anything, she followed behind and figured what she was wanting she brought out her sword as Cara pulled out her hunting blades. They grew a crowd of onlookers, taking a pause in the battle preparations as they all watched the dual take place with the ringing of steel on steel as their blades clashed together. Lady Sif managed to disarm on of her blades that went fling landing in the dirt so Cara twirled her blade making it into a sword now they watched two master swordswoman go at it with attacks and parries in a blur of movement. Cara could not tell how much time had passed as they dueled but when they finally called it a draw she stepped back to see the Avengers, Guardians, Strange and Danvers were standing there with Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Chiron and some other campers. She moved over to grab her other hunting blade before walking out of the arena not saying anything.

"How can she fight like that without her hood falling off?" Peter Quill asked

"She has had years of experience learning to fight in the hood." Chiron replied before sending the campers off to complete their preparations.

"Why does she wear it? She got a scar or something?" Rocket asked

"Definitely no scar." Pietro replied with a little too much enthusiasm only to get hit by Wanda. "Ow what was that for? I was only telling him she has no scar." Pietro complained as Wanda followed after Cara.

She found her by the forest staring into the trees, her head moved the slightest that was how Wanda knew she was there.

'It would be so easy to disappear. I run in there and none of you will be able to find me.'

"What is stopping you?" Wanda asked

'Part from the command milady had given?'

"Part from that."

'You.'

"Me?"

'I have done it again.'

"What?"

'Made a friend. After Maia died I closed off…Sure I worked with Zoe and the other Hunters but I never made a close connection until we came across Phoebe. She befriended me, refusing my refusals of wanting to be alone. I mentored her, taught her many things and in doing so I opened myself up to the group my sisters. Zoe, you did not meet her she died by her father's hand before these demigods first war…Saving Artemis. I was with Athena at the time she made me sleep so I would not go to her aide. Zoe trained me losing her was hard…she lives on in the stars now. The grief was manageable I had Artemis and Phoebe. Now Phoebe is gone and I do not have Artemis but I have you. This war…This prophecy…Many will die. I cannot let you be one of them. I have been around a long, long time and for most of it, it did not feel long. I have lived in the forest with the Hunt serving my goddess. I have seen my fair share of wars and one thing they all had in common was that death is inevitable. But I will be damned if I loose another friend.' Cara signed looking over at Wanda and she could see a fire in her eyes, one she had not seen before and it was kind of daunting to see.

"Cara." Wanda did not know what to say to that.

'Let us go, it is time to move on to your flying ship.' Cara replied moving back to the others they did not leave right away. Steve and Natasha ended up having a meeting with Annabeth, Percy and the camp leasers with Peter Quill, Dr Strange and Carol Danvers. Clint was at the archery fields working with some kids of Apollo and he was impressed he knew that Cara was good but he liked to think she was that good because she had 2000 years of experience under her belt but these kids were teenagers 16, 17 and 18, they were on par with himself. Every bullseye he hit they matched, every trick he made they copied, it wasn't until he pulled off one he learnt at the circus that he had them stuck but he could see in their eyes that they will practice until they got it right. Natasha was walking with Steve and Bucky as the others followed behind them they had finished all their meetings they were now looking for Cara so they could leave.

"That is her there." Bucky said pointing to the camp fire where she sat next to a child that looked to be about 8.

"How young are these kids?" Peter asked

"That is Hestia." Percy said stopping making the others stop behind him.

"Hestia as in the goddess?" Carol asked

"Yes, we should give them some time." Percy said.

"What is that at her feet?" Rocket asked making the others look closely and sitting at Cara's feet was a stag.

"Looks like she went hunting." Percy stated knowing that the Hunters usually sacrificed something to Artemis before going into battle or so Thalia says. He does the same, making a sacrifice to his father for guidance and a little luck. He looked closely to see not just a stag but also two boars, he looked up from her kills to see Hestia staring at them her fiery eyes looking over the mortals he smiled at her lowering his head in respect. As Cara stood up he noticed that she was wearing something he had not seen before it looked like something the gods would wear, a peplos with a silver cloak. She ended up sacrificing each of her kills he suspected he knew who too, Athena Hestia and Artemis it being clear the stag was for Artemis. Her quiver on her shoulder was full of silver arrows and he could see her hunting blades strapped to her hip. An owl flew over her head circling once before heading up into the sky, the camp fire itself seemed to grow in intensity when he looked back at Hestia he noticed she was gone. Cara then moved over to them and looking at her he knew she was prepared for war.

'Let's go.' Cara signed walking through the group who remained silent letting her walk through them until she was leading them towards the hill and back towards their jet.


	34. Chapter 34

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c34**

They flew to meet Maria who was stationed on the Helicarrier expecting them she looked over those who had arrived she could clearly tell that they had seen some things that had them all silent. She had set up rooms for them but Steve was the one that suggested that they fly on ahead to Wakanda to see if T'Challa needed any help. The others agreed except Cara who looked rather nervous but she was trying to hide it. She remained quiet, letting the adults talk she kept her hood up and was leaning against the wall as Steve talked with Thor and Rhode via message seeming Tony was busy working on the ships. They could all tell Rhode was clearly impressed with what the Romans were capable of and he was not the only one Tony had admitted that he respected their workmanship. He had his suits helping with speeding up the work and the progress they were making was remarkable. Cara ended up fiddling with the greek puzzle box as they talked, she felt several pairs of eyes on her but she ignored them. Placing the box away she looked up at Natasha who had moved over to her.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked

'No.'

"Is there anything…"

'No, do not worry for me. I do know what I am doing.' Cara signed but she wouldn't look at her instead she focused on those working at their stations.

"Okay, we are heading for the jet." She said so Cara picked up her bag that was at her feet then followed Natasha and the others. She shared a look with Maria before looking ahead of her she was walking next to Wanda.

They flew to Wakanda Cara had to sit down when she felt that they had left their domain her fists were clenched as she focused on her breathing. She never liked flying even less since she crashed with Stark and Wanda.

"Not a fan of flying?" Rocket asked looking over at her she didn't even glare at him instead she was looking at her legs and clutching the seat tightly. Rocket ended up talking with Thor and Bucky as Clint was piloting with Natasha up beside him. Lady Sif was sitting next to Cara and Wanda was on the other side of her with Pietro next to her. Carol was busy talking with Steve and Peter Quill. Groot was sitting across from Dr Strange and they seemed to be having a staring contest.

They landed and were greeted by King T'Challa his mother and sister with the kings guard. T'Challa moved over to Steve, Natasha and Bucky greeting them. He looked around those with them his gaze landing on Cara before looking at Steve.

"Welcome Captain." He said

"Your highness. May I introduce Peter Quill, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Carol Danvers, Dr Strange, Clint Barton, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, Thor, Lady Sif and Cara." Steve introduced pointing to each individual. Cara looked up from under her hood as she assessed these new people, she did not know what to think of them, the last king she had met offended Artemis and she turned him into a boar his own men killed him.

"Come we will talk inside. Welcome to Wakanda." T'Challa led them inside and into a thrown room. "Preparations are in order, the Wakandan Army is ready to move. Do we know what we will be facing?" he asked at which Steve and most of the others turned to look at Cara who was looking around the room.

'What?'

"Do you know what we will be facing?" Steve asked

'Aliens.'

"Hey." Rocket complained

'Let me remind you I have been fighting monsters my whole life, this whole alien thing is new to me.'

"But you brought us all here."

'I only know where and when…I know that Thanos is bringing his army I take it they will be more help on this front.' Cara said as Natasha translated they turned to look at Quill, Rocket, Groot and Drax.

"He has the chitarre army but also a company of other aliens working under him, loyal to him." Carol stated making the others look at her.

"He has his children leading different sections." Peter stated knowing this from Gamora.

"They are highly trained and each have different strengths…they will try and go for the stones first by overwhelming us with their numbers. Think of your army and multiply it by a thousand. He has the numbers he does not care about casualties only his goal." Carol stated She had seen the devastation of what his army can do.

"What is the point of us fighting then if the odds are against us that high?" Rocket asked

'We only have to keep fighting until Thanos gets here. We stop him his army will stop.'

"And what exactly can we do to stop him? Many have tried and failed." Rocket stated

"Dude why are you bringing us down?" Quill asked him

"I am being realistic. What is her plan? She got us all here, she must have a plan." Rocket stated once again making Cara the center of attention.

'Survive the first part of the plan first.'

"You do have a plan though right?" Steve asked

'Maybe.'

"Great, just perfect. We are doomed.' Rocket said throwing his hands in the air.

"Silence rabbit, we are not doomed." Thor stated starting an argument between Thor and Rocket as the room then erupted in an argument.

"I am Groot."

"Guys! QUIET! The kids gone again." Rocket said making the room fall into silence as they looked around and indeed Cara was gone.

"Shuri is gone too." T'Challa said giving a signal to Okoye who left them as he got in contact with Shuri.

"Brother what is it?"

"Where are you?"

"Outside, with one of your American friends. Sorry she says she is Greek."

"Outside where? Shuri?"

"Relax brother, we are on the hill." She replied so he went with Natasha and Steve telling the others to get comfy he had his people show them where they can relax. They went outside and over to the field where they saw Shuri and in front of her was Cara just standing there on top of the hill.

"What is she doing?"

"Listening."

"For what?"

"No idea."

"Cara?" Natasha asked

'Reminds me of the old world. Those forests over there what type of game roams in there?'

"Game?" T'Challa asked

'Never mind I will find out myself. What are your defenses like around the city?'

"What?"

'Other than the dome what other defenses.'

"Nothing can get through."

'They will get through one way or another so what other defenses?'

"Let us take this talk back inside." T'Challa stated

'You are blessed by your gods yes?'

"Gods?"

'Spiritual ancestors?'

"Yes…but."

'Never really liked cats, prefer wolves. Come on back inside I want to go hunting later.'

"Hunting?" T'Challa asked he looked around at Steve as Cara led them back inside. "What just happened?"

"Don't take offence she is like that with everyone, except a few."

"Like you?"

"No, like Nat and Wanda, Pepper, Maria and Lady Sif."

"She seemed annoyed with me." T'Challa said making Steve smile

"She probably is."

"How is that funny?"

"At least she did not want to kill you."

"Would she have tried to kill me?"

"No, Come on she is already inside." Steve said picking up his pace to catch up to her. They then spent the next hour talking about defenses. Cara was giving ideas for traps around the city encase some get past, she also offered to lay some traps in the forest. When they called it for the day Shuri asked for them down in her lab so they followed T'Challa to the lab. Rocket was in heaven as he began talking shop with Shuri as they talked over defensive positions and weapons that they will be using. Cara once again left them, taking this time to explore Lady Sif was accompanying her as they moved their way out of the palace.

'Different to Asgard?' Cara asked

"In many ways, but some are similar." She replied "Where are we going?" she asked as they walked over the field. Cara pointed to the forest up ahead, making Lady Sif frown. "I do not think it is wise going in there. These lands you are not familiar with."

'Why I need to get acquainted with this land. I am wearing this thing so they can track me.' Cara signed holding her hand up and indicating the bracelet that was given to her.

"Very well." Lady Sif said and followed her into the forest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c35**

The next couple of days went by rather fast, as the 6th day grew closer the more activity could be seen as they prepared for the upcoming battle. Many of those there had been roped in to help one way or another. Natasha had been in contact with Tony the Romans had completed the ships they were getting ready to move. They had gotten word from the Greeks also ready they were waiting for the ships to come and get them. Cara had been spending most of her time outside in the forests, she would leave early in the morning and come back late at night, she did not answer any of their questions. On the fifth day she returned to the castle moving over to the area so that she was watching Okoye and her warriors training. She was leaning on her bow watching them as the sparred with T'Challa. Okoye tilted her head to him so he turned and saw her standing there.

"Are you alright?" he asked, he was unsure on how to act around her. Steve and Bucky had told him many things about her but so far she has been keeping to herself.

'Spar with me.' Cara told him.

"Me?" he asked

'Yes, I want to see the might of the panther.' Cara said making her bow disappear. 'Weapon choice?' she asked and he flicked his fingers revealing claws. Cara pulled out one of her hunting blades twirling it until it was a metal pipe. This made him pause and look at her he turned to Okoye.

"Did you see that?" He asked

"I did my king." Okoye replied

"Good luck brother." Shuri said she was moving to give Okoye something but would stay and watch this fight.

"You have no faith in me?"

"I have all my faith in you, just not against her." Shuri replied grinning. Cara banged her pole against the ground twice making a clanking sound T'Challa turned to her as she twirled the pole, he could tell her head was tilted even though he was yet to see her face. He then began, somewhat holding back as she was a child. Cara easily knocked him on the ground with her pole aimed at his face. Shuri was laughing and Cara was tilting her head pulling him to his feet.

'Do not hold back. Again.' Cara signed and they once again were at it, he was on the attack and she was deflecting everything he threw at her. The pole knocked him on the side then the back and lastly on the head as she moved away from him.

"Ow." He said spinning around to see her behind him she was just standing there. He launched into an attack this time his hand slipped past the pole only for her to whack it away with her hand while she spun the pole and ended up kicking his legs out from under him. This time he noticed not only Shuri was amused. He jumped back up and turned to her, her head once again tilted he went again and again each time ending the same with him on the ground. This time he waited and he would have sworn she smiled as she went on the attack. There was a major difference to her defending herself and attacking. Even his suit out putting the energy from her hits did not seem to stop her. She used his leg as a leverage and jumped up this time using her hand instead of the pole punched him over the face at the same time as kicking out with her legs putting her into a flip she landed gracefully on the ground and ended up catching the pole once again pressing it against his head as he looked up at her from the ground. He was still confused, when did she let the pole go? She took a step back from him letting him get up, which he did and he nodded his head.

"I think my sister is correct, you are an amazing fighter." He said taking his mask off and looking at her, only slightly hoping that she would take down the hood. She didn't.

'You lasted longer than I thought you would. You were a worthy opponent.'

"Seriously, you knocked me down time after time."

'And you got back up. That is the spirit.' Cara signed before walking away he turned to Okoye with a confused look.

"What just happened?" He asked

"You got your butt handed to you is what happened." Shuri said

"You will delete that footage." T'Challa said noticing the camera in her hands

"What footage? I must return to my lab." She said walking away

"Shuri!" He called after his sister but she ignored him. "Aye, that little…Can't I order her to hand over the camera?" he asked Okoye who only gave him a pointed look causing him to sigh.

"Here you are, we got word they are on their way…are you okay?" Steve asked as he had been on the phone to Tony who said the ships were launching to go and collect the Greeks.

"Me? I am fine, as fine as one can be on the brink of war."

"Yes, I agree. You should also know that Shuri sent something to us."

"What?"

"A video, I see you fought with Cara. You lasted longer than Stark."

"She did what? Oh I am going to…wait. You have all sparred with her?"

"Over the time she has been with us yes."

"How did…You do?" he asked quietly.

"She was quick…too quick for me. Knocked me down a few times. Took my shield. I think Natasha is the one that lasts the longest against her not including Lady Sif. When you see them spar you can tell she holds back on us."

"That was her holding back?"

"She likes to remind us that she is 2000 years old and not a child." Steve said

"My King?" Okoye asked grabbing his attention making T'Challa go over to her and they walked away talking over troop placement.

The rest of the day went by rather fast and it wasn't long until they were all sitting around the very large table eating dinner. The mood was rather light considering how close they were to a fight one that would have casualties. Cara sat next to Wanda and Shuri across from Natasha who was keeping a close eye on them. Cara looked around the table at those that were seated there, allies and friends united to face a common enemy. She felt a hand on her arm making her turn to look at Wanda who was looking at her with a small smile Cara tried to return it but it felt forced. After dinner they moved around a central fire in the middle of the room.

'Steve, I need a favor…a promise really.' Cara asked grabbing Natasha to translate for him.

"Okay?"

'If I die…I want you to take me back to Artemis. Do not leave me here on this land I do not know. Promise me you will take me home.'

"Cara."

'Steve please. Nat?'

"You aren't going to die Cara." Natasha said

'If I do, I need to hear you say it.'

"Okay." Steve said

'Say it.'

"If you die I will take you back to Artemis." He said and he saw her smile from under the hood

'Thank you.'

"What do you know?" Natasha asked after Steve had left them and she stopped her from walking off.

'It is war Natasha, people die. I needed the reassurance that if I do, that you will take me home.'

"That's it?" Natasha asked and she nodded but Natasha knew there was more to it. Cara ended up moving over to Wanda and sat next to her as they listened to Peter recount his heroic deeds in protecting the Nova core with Rocket and Drax entering their point of view every now and then. They all knew they would not be able to relax like this again, their time was up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c36**

The next day the Greeks and Romans arrived in their warships there was three of them in total and their entrance was surprised. They landed one by one and the armies disembarked, Tony moved over with Rhode, Sam, Peter Parker and Bruce to Steve and the others who watched as the legions got off and formed ranks in order followed by the Greeks a clear difference between the two but they all looked ready for war. They were surprised that they had brought supplies with them and began assembling things almost instantly. Ten of them came over to them a mix between Greek and Roman, led by Annabeth and Percy.

'Heroes, King T'Challa.' Cara introduced

"King? Like an actual king?" Leo asked making T'Challa look at him, he was wearing overalls under greek armor and his hands were covered in soot and grease.

'Yes Leo, he is King of Wakanda. Where you are now.'

"I have to say nice place you have here."

'King T'Challa, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Praetor Frank, Leo, Nico and Praetor Reyna. Annabeth and Percy are in charge of the Greeks, Reyna and Frank the Romans.'

"What are they doing?" he asked indicating the construction that has begun he also noticed that the ships were floating in the air.

"Building our defenses."

"Catapults." Percy replied

"You are all so young looking."

"You are all so old." Leo replied with snark only to end up with an elbow from Frank. "Sorry."

"Leo why don't you go and oversee the constructions." Percy said and Leo nodded walking off his hands finding their way into his tool belt.

'You should move one of the ships back there, by the mountains for safety. Set up a camp here.' Cara signed Reyna and Annabeth agreed sending off a messenger to get it done. 'Is Thalia?'

"Yes, she was…over there with Apollo kids." Annabeth said looking around and saw the silver parkers.

"How much time do we have?" Reyna asked looking at her

'Set up a patrol, we should be on the lookout.' Cara replied getting Thalia's attention she came over with one other hunter. She began signing something fast and sign no one else recognized. Thalia nodded giving her own hand gestures before looking at Annabeth giving a small nod to the adults before disappearing into the sea of soldiers.

"What did you say to her?" Hazel asked

'Set up camp.' She signed before moving off only to stop and sigh rubbing her collar bone she moved over and grabbed Wanda's arm and took her away down the hill walking amongst Romans and Greeks alike she still couldn't believe they were working together after so many years of fighting.

"Where are we going?" Wanda asked

'I need to tell you something.' Cara signed back leading her away from the armies and over to the forest.

Wanda moved back through the Greeks and Romans, she had left Cara with some of the hunters, she was reeling with what Cara told her.

"You alright?" Pietro asked her as he came over to her looking concerned.

"Hmm, yes."

"Cara?"

"Busy with the hunters."

"What is it?" Pietro asked

"I can't say. Come on Nat is probably wondering where we are."

"She did send me. We are having a meeting in the throne room." He said picking her up and took off towards the palace, several soldiers tensed as he did it but they didn't stop him. When they entered the room Natasha looked at her, it was obvious what she was asking. Wanda gave her a small nod before following her brother moving over and sitting down next to Clint.

They were once again in an argument over who will lead, Rocket and Peter Quill kept bringing up the fact that they were kids. When the room fell into silence as they heard a horn being blown and not a minute later the cities defense system became active warning them that they had incoming. Everyone jumped up and ran out, most were ready as they ran out Steve noticed that the Roman camp had already moved as they drove to the spot they picked for the battle they drove passed T'Challa's army and the Greek and Roman's he was surprised that the catapults were ready and the Romans were in battle formation. Reyna ended up riding her pegasus as Frank and Hazel moved to their position. Percy saw Jason and Piper giving them a nod he ran over to Annabeth who was standing next to Clarisse and Nico.

"Actual alien invasion. Our world keeps getting weirder and weirder." Will muttered he was standing next to Nico with his bow at the ready.

"Where are the hunters?" Percy asked

"Covering our flank." Annabeth replied "They are keeping Cara in the middle. If it looks like we are failing Jason has been given orders to get her out of here. Reyna would not leave her troops."

"Does she know that?"

"No. Thalia gave him a code word that would stop her from resisting."

"They are massive ships how many do you recon can fit in one of those?" Nico asked tightening his grip on his sword.

"More than us." Clarisse replied

"You all know why we are here, we cannot lose." Percy said

"We are with you Percy." Will said and noticed how Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand before drawing riptide. They were coming the attack had begun.

The aliens were throwing themselves at the wall that protected them killing themselves as they tried to break through.

"They are killing themselves." Okoye pointed out

"Some are getting through." Steve pointed out as a couple made it through only to take two steps and die from the traps that were the secondary defenses. "Is there another way around?" Steve asked noting how they were going to try to find a different entrance. T'Challa was already seeing this and thought of a plan he shared a look with Steve who was thinking the same thing he gave him a nod. Getting Shuri to open up a section of Wakanda's main defense he did not know if it was the best choice but so far it was his only choice.


	37. Chapter 37

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c37**

The Black Panther ran to meet his enemies alongside Captain America and the Avengers. His army moving behind him yelling their battle cries only to be drowned out by the Romans and Greeks. The fight was on. They killed one only for another to take its place. The share number of the enemy aliens was enough to shake any army but this was different. These were the Avengers…they were not going to give up so easily. Stark was flying through the air with Rhode and Sam blasting groups of them, the Hulk was smashing his way getting angrier and angrier. Peter Quill was busy fighting in the air shooting any monsters that was within sight, Rocket was sitting on Thor's arm shooting from his gun with Groot beside them attacking any alien that got close. Danvers was in the air she had left the dome and flew out moving to the ships deciding to destroy them only for a loud groan to be heard. Steve looked up he was fighting next to Bucky and he sighed.

"What the hell is that?"

"Stark, flying whale things again." Clint comments over the coms

"I hate those things." Tony replied groaning remembering New York

"The Wakandans need help." Natasha comments she was fighting next to Okoye and some of her fighters. She saw several Greeks run to the Wakandan's aide, she had to admit seeing them fight it was a little chilling. They definitely knew what they were doing. The Roman ranks were still holding steady. Arrows and spears were lining the enemy but they kept going. They weren't going unscathed though Wakandans, Greeks and Romans were falling to these creatures. Percy was running around to those that need help but was keeping an eye on Annabeth. Thalia was in the fight with her spear, Thor had called down lightning to kill a horde of them so Thalia copied suite looking over at her he gave her a nod. Steve was now facing one of Thanos's children that carried a big axe. Bucky was supporting him. Clint was busy shooting arrows and Pietro was running around with a knife slicing as he went. The Romans continued firing burning boulders at them from a distance, Frank was up in the air in hawk form swopping down grabbing some aliens and dropping them from a distance.

"That kid is turning into animals. How is he turning into animals?" Bucky asked looking at Steve as the managed to kill the alien they were facing.

"You know Buck, I have just stopped asking." Steve said picking up his shield, then helping him back to his feet. Natasha, Okoye and Wanda worked together to kill another one of his lieutenants this one was female leaving Dr Strange to fight the third lieutenant in a battle of magic.

Cara had lost count of how many aliens she had killed, she knew that she was out of arrows and was using her hunting blades defending herself. Lady Sif remained with her fighting by her side as she saw more demigods fall. Looking around at the destruction she could feel her heart beating wildly, she saw Thalia fighting beside some of her sisters, Annabeth was next to Percy, Reyna was working with Jason trying to take down those flying creatures. She saw Natasha get thrown and Wanda was there defending her waiting for her to get back up. Clint was helping some injured move back, she knew Pietro was working on that too. She heard the horn blow and the legions were reforming, their ranks were breaking. The Greeks were all over the place and the Wakandans were looking no better. She saw Rhode get dragged back down to the ground only for Sam to come to his aide…things were not looking so good. She pulled out the reid pipe knowing they had to hold off they needed back up. She pulled the pipe to her lips, thanking Apollo for teaching her, he was only one of the male gods that she could tolerate, him and Poseidon. She played the pipe but no sound came out, she looked over at Lady Sif just as she was tackled to the ground. Managing to stab the alien that tackled her she rolled back up killing another that tried jumping on her. She looked around wildly her arms swinging out to stop with resistance. Lady Sif had her sword locked with her making sure she was okay. Cara relaxed noting that they were circled by a group of Romans.

"You okay?"

'It did not work.' She said holding up the pipe only for Sif to frown as Cara once again looked around focusing on those getting injured or killed she could not tell, she did not know how long they would last more aliens were coming. She watched as the Greeks were getting overwhelmed she remembered that Annabeth was around there as was Thalia and the others. She pushed past the Romans and ran towards them killing monsters as she went, she noticed that not only Lady Sif followed but so did those Romans. That was when Cara felt her bracelet begin to burn she saw one of her sisters on the ground, she bent down noting that she was gone. Cara's grip tightened and before anyone could stop her she was attacking her hands a blur of cuts, stabs and slices killing the aliens in numbers. It seemed that they were moving towards her, coming at her she knew they were doing it for the stone but right now she didn't care, she killed anything that came close to her. Natasha looked up noticing that the aliens seemed to be grouping she turned to Okoye and Wanda.

"Cara." Wanda said as Natasha's eyes widened.

"They are heading for Cara." Natasha stated over coms.

"Eyes on her?" Steve asked

"I see her, she is fighting them off. Showing no mercy." Rhode said

"She is fighting them off in numbers how?" Okoye asked

"I really want to keep her." Rocket said

"Guys she is being overwhelmed, they have separated her from her guard." Tony said he was about to turn around to go to her but was distracted by the flying whale thing. He was taking care of them with Carol, Reyna and Jason.

Cara was now covered in black blood her blades covered in it also, she didn't care. She knew they were singling her out she knew she was now separated from Sif and the others she also knew that if she stopped she would be dead. She felt something collide with her back and she was forced to the ground. Was this her end? That was when there was a bright light and those around her burned to a crisp she looked up and saw Frigga with Asgardians. They almost immediately took off moving on the attack in a blur of movement but also in an order that had her thinking Roman style. Frigga helped her up and Cara could not help the smile, she had heard her. The Asgardians helped relieve some of the strain they were feeling but they were still outnumbered. Thor was happy to see his friends and fellow Asgardians leading the Warrior Three into combat.

'Help hold the front lines.' Cara signed before remembering the Greeks were in trouble once again surveying the battle ground to see Asgardians going to the Greeks defense. Cara picked up her hunting blade that she had dropped before rejoining the fight.

"How many are there?" Bucky asked

"Why getting tired?" Steve asked back

"Punk I could last twice as long as you." Bucky replied

"The legions have swapped out. They are on their last reserves." Clint commented grabbing the others attentions.

"Yeah the Greeks are not looking so good either."

"The Wakandans are also deflating."

"Where is Thanos?"

"Where is Cara going?" Sam asked as he saw Cara running but he could not see what she saw. Cara was adamant on what she could do to protect her friends. She ran towards Steve and tackled him to the ground. Steve rolled and landed back on his feet about to throw his shield but froze when he saw what was in front of him. Cara was standing in front of him looking down at her chest, he followed her gaze to see something shiny penetrating through her, she dropped her hunting knives and they landed on the ground. She looked up and met his gaze, her hood had fallen down and she gave him a small smile she was then lifted off her feet and thrown.

"No!" Steve called out as he watched her body sail through the air landing amongst the enemy lines in the middle of a horde and they jumped on this opportunity to get the stone.

"NO!" was cried out across the battle field and Steve was up on his feet only to get knocked back down by who threw Cara. Steve saw red, he went on the attack killing the alien and joining Natasha, T'Challa, Peter Quill, Sam, Okoye, Percy and Annabeth as they made their way towards Cara. Tony blasted his way in making a path for the others he couldn't blast to close to her in fear of hitting her.

Natasha was the first one through to Cara picking her up and holding her close Tony scanned her and he landed next to them.

"Jarvis?" he asked

"No vital signs." Came the AI's response.

"No, that can't be." Steve said he watched as Natasha had her hand over her chest it came away covered in blood.

"Her heart is not bleeding." Natasha stated

"Nico?" Percy asked looking at Annabeth

"He is too overwhelmed at the moment." Annabeth replied

"What do we do, this was not the plan." Percy said

"There was a plan?" Tony asked looking at Percy and Annabeth

"This can't be the sacrifice." Annabeth mumbled looking down at Cara. "The box?" she asked

"Gone."

"What do you mean it is gone?" Percy asked

"It is not where she kept it." Natasha stated, only for Steve as he stepped closer he felt something in his pocket he pulled out the puzzle box.

"When she tackled me." Steve said looking from Tony to Natasha down to Cara.

"We can't stop. We need to keep fighting, when Thanos arrives we stop him. The plan has not changed." Annabeth said looking down at Cara before looking around at the adults. Steve knew that what she said was the truth but he couldn't leave her here

"I will take her back to the ship." Thalia said making Steve Jump, when did she get there. He nodded and Thalia picked her up the others watched as she started walking away but were pulled back into the battle with a new fire, they would avenge Cara.


	38. Chapter 38

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c38**

It was like they had new energy, a new purpose. They fought with vengeance when it seemed that they were retreating only when Carol infirmed them why it had everyone on edge. They looked around.

Thanos was here.

Steve had to admit that he did not expect Thanos to look like that, he looked to be made of pure muscle. The avengers united to face him but whatever they tried to do they failed and ended up on the ground. He watched as Bucky was thrown into some trees after Sam. Natasha had landed a punch to his face but was also on the ground now with a large gash on her head, Clint was looking at him with hatred as he stood protectively over the fallen. He fired several arrows at him when his arrows did not work he fired some silver arrows at it and they managed to penetrate his skin, but to him it was only a scratch. Steve watched as T'challa was thrown into a tree and his suite ended up breaking the tree when the power was reversed. Steve had his turn punching him across the face and he actually made his lip bleed. When Thanos went to punch him away like the rest Steve managed to hold onto his arm holding it he felt his muscles shake under the force. Thanos actually looked surprised before he grabbed the box from him.

"Noble effort really, but do you honestly believe you can stop me? I am trying to help you all why can't you see that?" Thanos asked as he threw Steve back so that he landed into Bucky but he got back up.

"Not done yet." Steve said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"We are." Thanos said and a portal appeared behind him and he stepped through.

"Anyone have eyes on Strange?" Steve asked helping Bucky up

"By the water fall, he is fighting a magic man Captain America." Spiderman stated over the coms "Do you want me to?"

"No, kid stay around the legions." Stark said he was flying towards the falls.

Cara looked around the open fields, it was bare terrain filled with long grass. She did not know where she was.

'Hello?' she thought loudly hoping someone would hear her. Was she dead? This did not look like the underworld. She saw a tree in the distance and started walking towards it only to freeze as she recognized Black Panthers lying in the tree.

"We have been expecting you." A voice stated when she moved closer to the tree and one of the panthers jumped down only to turn into an old man. One she recognized as T'Challa's father.

'Where am I?' Cara asked but she already suspected. 'I am not…'

"We know who you are, some friends of yours wanted to speak with you." He said pointing behind her making her turn to see three familiar looking ladies she couldn't stop stepping back.

"Cara…"

"It is time…"

"To make your decision." The three fates stated

'I am dead, my sacrifice was made.'

"Oh child…"

"You do not know?"

"You are not mortal."

"But you already suspected."

"Did you not?" they asked, one speaking at a time but all three of them was moving it freaked Cara out.

'What am I?' She asked

"Four gods power flows through you."

"You are the child of Artemis."

"Athena…"

"Hestia."

"And Zeus."

'I did not die? what sacrifice must I make then?'

"You have the power to stop him."

"In doing so it will kill you."

'You just said I cannot die. Gods do not die they disappear, I do not want to fade. I am not a god…I am a hunter. One of Artemis's hunter. I cannot do what you want me to do, I am not strong enough.'

"You know…"

"Deep down…"

"We speak the truth. You know what needs to be done."

'My string? Do you still have it?'

"That was burned out long ago."

'There power destroyed it yes? What will happen to me? You know what I don't want to know. Trouble and death right? I am ready.'

Cara woke up with a start she was looking at Thalia, who did not seem surprised to see her as she helped her stand up looking her over making sure she was alright.

"You know what to do?" Thalia asked

'You need to be there for Artemis. She will need you more then ever before. You make a good Hunter Thalia, right now they need you she will need you.'

Cara ran across the field ignoring everyone jumping over a monster and over some Romans she landed on the dirt with a role but did not stop, she did not stop even though she knew her hood was down. She was on a mission, she ran past some Asgardians and Greeks but they were busy fighting to pay her any attention. She saw Annabeth and Percy still fighting with a group of Greeks around them but she could tell they were getting tired, she saw the other seven heroes of Olympus busy fighting and working together they were busy keeping the aliens attention so that they could get their injured out. Frigga was fighting alongside Lady Sif, she was looking for Thor but could not see him or any of the other avengers which could only mean one thing, they were fighting Thanos. She continued on her way only to pause to send a spear into an alien that was on top of Nico, he looked over at who had saved him and his eyes widened he moved his mouth as if he was going to call out to her but she was not looking, she was once again moving. She jumped over one of the dead flying whale things and landing at the base of the forest she didn't stop. She seemed to pick up her pace using her years of experience running through a forest she let her instincts take over running deeper until she heard the distinct noise of fighting. She ducked in time as Tony was thrown towards her even his shocked cursing did not stop her she ran right at the titan, kicking off up his leg wrapping her body around his arm kicking his face only to end up on the ground she rolled and got back to her feet.

"Nice try child but you cannot stop this." He went to snap his fingers when nothing happened he looked down at the glove and noticed that three of the stones were missing. Cara tilted her head and gave him a smirk before opening her hands and revealing three stones in them. Soul, Time and Mind she looked up at the titan who had an expression she did not recognize but it soon turned to anger. He ran at her grabbing her and they both went flying through trees, until they landed out on the battle field that now grew silent as they looked over at them. Several wearing shocked expressions others confused waiting for the fighting to start again.

"Give them to me." Thanos said but again Cara tilted her head and gave a small smirk.

'I will not allow you to finish what you have started.' Cara thought and was happy when she knew he could hear her.

"I am saving the universe." Thanos said

'You do not get to decide that. You are causing genocide. There is nothing righteous about that.'

"Overpopulation will destroy us."

'Perhaps, but not today.' Cara replied

"How is she holding three stones?" Quill asked remembering the power he felt of just holding one.

"Cara, don't there has to be another way." Wanda stated making Cara look at her and give her a small smile, Thanos used this distraction to his advantage using the power stone he tried pulling the others to him but as he unleashed the power in his stones Cara unleashed the powers in hers.


	39. Chapter 39

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale C39**

Cara felt her feet move back the slightest bit as the power in the stones interacted with each other, Cara focused her energy in stopping Thanos. Two power beams connecting in the middle and everyone around them frozen looking at what was happening in front of them. Thanos's beam seemed stronger, his will was stronger as it pushed against Cara's she felt her grip on the stones tighten and they burned into her skin she felt their power radiate through her sending her blood on fire but she blocked out the pain, her bracelet burned against her skin Thanos managed to take a step towards her and she started thinking maybe she was not strong enough to defeat him.

'When have you ever questioned your ability to stop monsters?' a voice on her left asked and she recognized the voice turning to her left she saw Phoebe as she focused on her other spirits appeared, Zoe, Alexandra, Rose, Grace, Maia. What was happening?

'Soul stone genius. ye can do this Cara.' Maia said moving so she was standing beside her.

'Ye are not alone." Zoe said moving so she was standing on her other sider

"You were never alone." Phoebe stated as spirits of all her fallen sisters appeared around her

'He is too strong.' Cara thought back

'No Cara, ye have thy power within ye, ye are strong. Strong enough to refuse Zeus ye are strong enough to overcome him.' Maia said

'I am scared…What if I fail?'

'You won't fail because you can't fail Cara.' Phoebe stated

'Feel ye inner power, focus on it and unleash it.' Maia stated

'I miss you.'

'We know.'

'I am sorry I failed you.'

'You did not fail us.'

'I could not save you.'

'Our time was up Cara, Ye cannot run from fate.' Zoe stated

'You were right on a lot of things Zoe, but on this…I make my own fate.' Cara said as she focused her energy from within she began to glow. Her bracelet broke apart and she screamed her silent scream all her anger, frustrations, grief, love, into one final attack. Thanos's eyes widened in panic before he was engulfed in her light.

As soon as Cara started glowing Annabeth and Percy began shouting for everyone to close their eyes, to cover their eyes as they looked away. They were surprised at what was happening it seemed that Thanos and Cara had a glare off then she turned to Wanda and he attacked she responded throwing her own hand up and they were frozen, they could see what was happening but could not move. Annabeth noticed spirits appear next to Cara, recognizing Zoe and Phoebe all fallen Hunters she realized the one that stood next to her she figured was Maia. It seemed they had a conversation and then Cara was glowing. When Annabeth uncovered her eyes she saw a strange thing happening, the aliens in Thanos's army was turning to grey ash, she looked back over at where Cara was with Thanos both of them were on the ground. Wanda was already over next to Cara holding her close, she was crying. Annabeth had a feeling Cara would not be rejoining them a third time. She moved over to them noticing that the mortal heroes were there moving around her in support.

"She came back before when we thought she was dead…who is to say she won't do that again?" Clint asked trying to have hope. Annabeth looked around the battle field seeing many dead, Wakandans, Greek, Romans and Asgardians alike. War always had a cost.

"No…I only want to help." A voice stated making everyone tense and look over to see Thanos sitting up with his hands on his head. As he dropped his hand down to his side he began turning to ash before disappearing in the wind.

"What just happened?" Bucky asked

"We won." Steve said, looking around before turning to Cara. They had won the war but the mood was not one of celebrating.

"The kid actually did it." Rocket said looking down at the girl, this was the first time that many of them had seen her face and even as she was covered in black blood, dirt, leaves and grim she still looked beautiful, even peaceful.

"What happens now?"

"This was her plan all along. Did you know?" Steve asked turning to Annabeth and Percy.

"She knew she would not make it back."

"Why didn't she tell us? We could have come up with a different plan."

"It was the only way to stop Thanos." Dr Strange stated

"How?"

"Out of 14million possibilities of how this ended there was only one chance for us to win."

"You knew?" Steve asked he was angry

"She is not meant to live forever. Her words."

"She died twice."

"Technically this would be her third time." Thalia stated

"When did she die the other?"

"Back in Greece when she first came across the gods."

"They killed her?"

"Let me get this straight her gods kill her and she ends up serving them for thousands of years?" Rocket asked

"When their power entered her it burned away her mortal soul. She was never mortal. That is why she got back up after being stabbed through the chest."

"Then she will get back up now?" Pietro asked

"To use the infinity stones the way she did…there is no getting back up from that."

"If she has no soul does that mean she will not…You have spirits right that go to the underworld that is real right? Will she be in the good part?" Steve asked, not sure what he was asking, and part of him did not want to know the answer. Thalia looked to Annabeth and Percy they could see the others looking at her with hope.

"Yes, she will be with our sisters in peace." Thalia replied and Steve nodded

"Alright then, we should start the cleanup, gather the dead and injured."

"We will be taking our dead back to our land, so they can rest properly. We will be taking them home." Percy said looking at Annabeth who nodded the others moved away leaving Thalia with Wanda and Cara.

"You lied to them." Wanda stated once she was sure Bucky and Steve were out of ear shot.

"I know. They will rest easy thinking it. Was I wrong?" Thalia asked

"No."

"Have you thought more on her offer?"

"I am not exactly Greek."

"Does not matter."

"I am 17 am I not too old?"

"I think Artemis would make an exception."

"I will be leaving my brother."

"He has the others."

"I need more time."

"Will you join Steve and Natasha on returning her home?"

"Yes."

"I must go check on the others."

"I will stay with her." Wanda said Thalia nodded before walking off heading to the other hunters and checking on them. She had lost three other hunters another two were injured, she looked around and watched as medical teams were rushing around tending to the injured as they had another group rounding up the dead. They would rest for a few hours before taking the long journey home.


	40. Chapter 40

**Percy Jackson a Hunters tale c40**

Annabeth walked on the deck, several Greeks were sitting around still in shook over the fight, below deck they had rows of their dead wrapped in shrines ready for burial when they returned. The mood amongst them was sullen as they reflected on those that they lost, friends or family. Annabeth had lost two brothers including Malcom that was hard on her. Percy was right next to her, since the battle ended he has not left her side. He was also quiet as he looked up the mast to see the sail blowing in the wind. They had celebrated their victory with the Wakandans and Asgardians by having a feast, T'Challa had added that a monument would be built to remember those that had fallen and a special tribute to Cara would be made. That was why they did not leave until the early hours of the next day. Annabeth watched as a jet flew ahead of them giving them an escort home. Steve, Natasha, Tony, Wanda and Clint were on the bridge with Leo and Jason they had spent the time talking but Annabeth did not want to talk. She had lost many friends including Cara the silent hunter. Part of her was still expecting her body to fade but it was still down with the others in an Artemis Shrine. She knew the next few days would be hard, filled with funeral pyres, she did not envy Chiron who would have to inform other family members.

"What are you thinking wisegril?" Percy asked after several moments of silence.

"I would not like Chiron's job." She said turning from looking over the horizon and face Percy, his sea greeny blue eyes and the scent of salt water made her tighten her grip on his hand as he pulled her in for a hug pressing a kiss to her temple.

"We fought aliens and won." He said and she could hear the surprise still in his voice.

"Our world is too weird." Annabeth mumbles wrapping her arms around him.

"Guys we will be heading back into their domain soon." Piper stated she was standing next to Jason and they were looking at them with a pointed look. Percy sighed before kissing Annabeth and stepping back from her but still held her hand.

"Do you think they will talk to us?" Percy asked

"No doubt wanting a full report. Especially those that lost a child." Annabeth stated knowing her mother would not just about Malcom but also Cara.

"They have lost many children over the last few years. I feel bad for Artemis. She has lost many Hunters." Percy said, he was on friendlier terms with the goddess well terms where she would tolerate him more than any male.

"The cost of our world."

"Pity we didn't hear more of Cara's stories she has had many adventures. She would have had so many."

"Maybe one day her story would be told."

"Get Thalia to hear it and share it with us, her story is worth hearing…she deserves it to be told. Not just in our world the mortals should know what she did not just for us but for all worlds."

"Cara slayer of Thanos? No. Cara Savior of the Universe? No. Cara…"

"Percy what are you doing?"

"Trying to think of a title worthy of her story."

"A Hunters tale. After all that was all Cara really was a Hunter at heart. She slays monsters." Annabeth replied after a minute of thinking.

"That is why you are my wisegirl." Percy said moving away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"To share our idea, I need to talk with my cousin."

"Seaweedbrain." Annabeth smirked shaking her head as she saw him running past campers looking for Thalia apologizing as he bumped into some of them. Annabeth followed behind him coming across Wanda and Natasha who were talking with Thalia and one other hunter. Percy was speaking so fast it was almost rambling but it seemed that Thalia was following along as she smiled.

"I will talk to Artemis." She said when Percy had finished Natasha had also added her opinion saying she would like to hear it.

They returned to America heading for New York two of the ships left for New Rome and the one they were on returned them to camp. They were welcomed by Mr D and Chiron who looked over their numbers and lack of in Chiron's case. Mr D was happy to see his son returned unharmed and welcomed them back looking bored before leaving them to it. The injured were carried off and returned to the infirmary as they started moving the dead did Chiron notice that the mortal heroes were with them still. Natasha and Wanda helped carry Cara off the ship as the boys did not complain. That was when commotion was heard up ahead making Percy and Annabeth turn to look their hands dropping to their weapons only to relax from the fighting stance but they were surprised at the sight. The Gods had come down from Olympus Zeus was leading them. Percy saw some split off and go to their children. Percy saw his father standing behind Zeus and he seemed relieved or that could have just been Percy's imagination.

"You heroes have done a great service, it will not go unforgotten." Zeus said looking over the two rows of shrines that now was spread on the grass, his gaze scanned across them before returning to Thalia and finally landing on Percy. He had to admit his uncle still made him nervous, but when he gave him a small nod he felt his body slightly relax. "I asked you once before what you will do with this knowledge of our existence. You did not give me an answer that would be appropriate now that the danger is over…for now."

"We will keep your secret." Steve said

"What of our children?" Athena asked

"We will not interfere with your world unless you need our help. I hope that if we were ever to need your help you would come to our assistance." Steve stated carefully thinking through his responses before answering, he was well aware that these were gods and could kill him with a snap of their fingers or turn them into animals or make them go mad.

"We will see." Zeus replied

"If you excuse me, I made a promise I intend to keep." Steve said waiting for Zeus to acknowledge what he had said when his response was a raised eyebrow and a small nod Steve stepped around him and moved over to Artemis. It looked like several campers were wanting to call out to him but he was determined and strode with confidence. He stopped a few feet from her and stared at her for a second before kneeling in front of her looking down. "I failed her, I could not protect her but I made a promise to her. That I would return her to you…turns out your hunter had the same idea…it was an honor fighting by her side. She saved my life…all our lives really. I know that there is nothing I can do to replace her or bring her back. But if you need anything…help…or someone to talk to…now I know I am a man and you have your opinion of men but I had nothing but respect for Cara we all did. With your permission we would like to share what she did with the world…If you want secrecy about your world we will come up with a different background. I think that she deserves to be remembered for what she did. Honored." Steve said and as he waited for her to respond he had to hold his breath.

"I agree to you terms, Perseus and Annabeth will share her story when they have heard it, then and only then are you to decide on how you want to honor her. You should know that she will not be forgotten for what she did today or in the past. I thank you and your friends for taking care of her when she stayed with you. Would it please you to know she thought of you as friends? She respected you for what you stand for. She told me that she has seen plenty of heroes over her time, but there was something different about your group, something special. I see it now. You and your team will have one favor from me, when you want to use it pray to me I will hear it." Artemis replied before moving over to the two boxes with her shrines over it. She started murmuring their last rites.

"She didn't turn you into an animal. Congratulations." Percy said slapping him on the shoulder as he turned around and watched as Artemis looked down at the shrine he knew was Cara as they had placed the hood that Tony had made for her on top. Percy moved over to his father and ended up hugging him. Poseidon rested his hand on his shoulder looking into his eyes.

"I am proud of you son." He said to which Percy gave a small smile he did not really know what to do when his father complimented him.

"Thanks dad."

"What troubles you?"

"I'm dating Annabeth." Percy blurted out making his father look at him before he ended up laughing, Percy slowly laughed along with him but his was more of a nervous laugh.

"I know my boy, I know. At first I was not please, but then everything you went through. It was pointed out to us it would be not very wise if we tried keeping you apart."

"You do not mind that she is daughter of…" he left the sentence hanging not wanting to attract her attention. After all names have power in his world.

"I cannot change who you fall in love with, even if it is one of hers. Perseus are you looking for my approval."

"It would be nice to have your blessing, but I love her dad either way I want to see her. Be with her…ever since Tar…surviving down there together. She is everything to me, my world. Wait who told you it was not wise to keep us apart?"

"Cara. She messaged me before she left and I figured she did the same to Athena."

"You knew her?"

"Yes, over the years I have spoken with her."

"But you're male…"

"Yes. I saw her face and did not fall for her. Artemis let her learn from me."

"You taught her? What did you teach her?"

"Ways to fight in the water, how to wield a trident."

"You taught her but you won't teach me?"

"She earned it, the same way you have. She has a way with horses…"

"But Athena had a claim on her?"

"It did not affect her. We did not discuss it and I take it she did not discuss with Athena either. Over the years she did many favors for me. I was one of the only males she would tolerate and Apollo. Until you came along. She will be missed. I give you my blessing."

Percy looked over and Saw Annabeth talking with her mother they were standing next to her brothers bodies. He looked over and saw that Artemis was talking with Thalia and Wanda still next to Cara. Steve, Tony, Clint and Natasha were standing back, he noticed that Aphrodite was sending looks at Clint and Natasha he would have to warn them. Percy started moving over to Annabeth but stopping some distance back as he was giving her time with her mother. He was looking over at Clint and Natasha when he felt a presence beside him, when he turned to see who it was he tried his best not to jump or move away.

"I never approved of your relationship with my daughter. However it seems I may have misjudged you. You hurt her your father will not be able to protect you." Athena stated and moved away when she was gone he felt like he could breathe again. Annabeth came over to him and was wearing a smile wrapping her arms around his neck, making it clear her mother had indeed given her blessing or at least will not stop it.

"Cara spoke to our parents for us." Percy said and Annabeth tightened her hug, his own hands wrapped around her. That night they had funerals for their fallen friends and well into the night they celebrated their lives. Thalia sat around the campfire sharing stories of Cara, over the next week she shared her story the week later Percy and Annabeth travelled to the Avengers compound retelling that tale of hunter that died doing what she did best slaying monsters.

THE END

**AN: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading.**


End file.
